Bent
by Stems71
Summary: What happens when someone else's past haunts your future. Can you forgive the person who brought your nightmare to life? Can you find love and happiness? Or is it all about to end? Rated M for lang./lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns all.  
><strong>

**PREFACE**

**Always am**

_"So tell me who do you think is running things then, if not him?"_

_"Well I am telling you it is not him. He may be a pig but he is not smart enough to pull off this level of shit."_

_"You think the person is just using him as a front man? So who do you think it is then."_

_"Yes I do. I have seen a lot of shit going down in here. I am still not sure who the actual 'Boss' is yet, you need to give me more time. I have only been here 2 weeks. I still haven't met everyone that works here or comes here yet. I will start rotating shifts next week so I am hoping to meet the rest of the staff. Look, I want these bastards more than anything. I will find out who it is, I just need more time."_

_"I can't guarantee how much time you will have. I will talk to Wilson and let him know about the rotating shifts you will be working so that we always have someone there while you are."_

_"The tips I have been giving you so far have helped, right?"_

_"Yes, but we still need to know who is behind everything. I sure hope you know what you are doing."_

_"You know better than anyone that I do."_

_"I do, please be careful, if something happens to you, I don't think I could handle that. I love you so much."_

_"I love you too. I promise to be careful. You know how to reach me if you need me. Give the twins my love and tell them I will see them soon."_

_"I will, be safe."_

_"Always am"_

"Always am" Those were the last words she ever spoke to me. I woke up in a cold sweat, I haven't had this particular dream in years. I think it is time to give Peter a call maybe he will have some new information.

**A/N you may be confused but hang around I will post chapter 1 in a few hours.**


	2. Who

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**Who's in Charge 1**

My brother is pissing me off today, okay well every day. But it is only 6:30 in the GD morning and he is already starting his shit. I wish I could put a muzzle on him only he probably would eat through it. _PIG!_

"Emmett, shut the fuck up! I am trying to read this shit before we leave."

"Well excuse the fuck out of me. Didn't you read it last night?"

"Yes but I want to be sure I didn't miss anything of importance."

"Fine, I will be in the kitchen. Yell when you are ready to go."

I just nodded my head without even giving him a glance. I knew this case was important so I wanted to be diligent in my knowledge. I have studied it for hours upon hours hoping that I had all the relative information that we would need. Somehow it seemed that there was something missing, something of importance. I guess I will worry about it later, it was time to go.

"Emmett let's get to work." I yelled for my idiot brother who was probably done eating his second breakfast by now.

"Meet you in the garage." Figures he is still stuffing his face. I grabbed the file and headed to the garage. I smiled as soon as I saw my Ducati. It was one of my most prized possessions. Me and Emmett both had one. Mine is a Superbike and his was a Diavel. Mine was better than his but he would not agree, so whatever. Throwing my long leg over the seat I start her up. The power between my legs always gives me a thrill. Emmett finally makes it down and sits astride his Diavel starting it and giving me a big cheesy grin. I smile back and shake my head while putting my helmet on.

"Let's hit it." He gives me a thumbs up and off we go. I love flying through the city streets; it is so exhilarating. We pulled up 20 minutes later to where we are supposed to meet the Director for our briefing. Emmett and I left our bikes parked in front of the Transamerica Pyramid, entered the building and then the elevator to take us to our destination. Once we arrived at the 51st floor we were immediately greeted by the Director.

"Director, it's good to see you." I stated with a firm handshake followed by Emmett.

"I was glad to make the trip. It is great to see you two again. I understand that you have been briefed on the mission." The Director asked as we walked into a conference room.

"Yes sir, we have. I have read over all the files as well. I do have one question though, how many teams will be working on this with us?"

"I have three other two-man teams that should arrive shortly. I have hand-picked them from a very short list. I promise you will have only the best and brightest. They will be your team after today. I hope you are ready for them."

"I am more than ready sir. I have been waiting since the last mission."

"Ah. Yes, I remember. Hopefully this will go just as well for you. Your team will consist of four men and four women; including you and Emmett."

"Where are the teams coming in from sir."

"One team is from New York, one from Florida and one from Washington. We also have two extra teams on stand-by. They would be coming from Illinois and Philadelphia if they are needed."

We were interrupted by the Directors phone. "Yes thank you, send them in. Well it looks like everyone has arrived. Time to meet your new team, are you ready."

"Yes sir" as soon as I said yes the door opened and in walked a tall blonde, Emmett's breath hitched and he reached out and punched me in the arm. _Fucker. _I hate when he does that shit. I watched carefully, studying everyone's body language as they greeted the Director. They all seemed relaxed and focused. For all our sakes I sure hope they are. I have never lost a man or woman on any mission since I started working for the FBI. Ever. I won't start now. I listened and nodded as the Director was making our introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce you to your team leader." He was walking around Emmett when the guy next to him reaches to shake Emmett's hand before the Director has finished his sentence. Emmett and the Director laughed together. Finally the Director reached me and said,

"This is your team leader, Special Agent Isabella Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**I AM WOMAN 2**

You could have heard a pin drop along with all their jaws. Emmett starts chuckling. I just turned and gave him a huge grin.

"Why do they always automatically think it's me?" Emmett questions.

"Wish I knew. Maybe it's because both our names are Swan. I mean it couldn't be because I'm a woman, could it?" The Director seemed to find this funny. It is a really good thing that he knew us well. Leaning down the Director whispered in my ear,

"Izzy, please just try and not hurt anyone, okay." His pleading I have heard before. I smile up at him.

"Well I will do my very best to try, you know that sir." He shakes his head but grins down at me. Clearing my throat slightly to get everyone's attention I give them the break down on how I will be running things. I hand out the packets of information they will all need according to their job for this mission. As soon as I have finished my briefing, letting them know what time and where to meet us tomorrow, I turn and ask the Director if there is anything else.

"Yes, actually there is. I would just like to assure all of you that you are in great hands. Special Agent Swan is the very best at what she does." He turns to me and says, "keep me informed as often as you can, watch your back and be safe."

"Always am" I said with a smile his eyes grew soft then he winked at me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a few of my new team member watching us but I paid them no attention. The Director talked to Emmett for a minute then we all said goodbye and headed out to the elevators. Riding with my new team to the lobby was tense for some reason. But whatever. We exited the building and I walked swiftly to my bike and started her up. Emmett was talking to a few of the guys so I waved and took off like a bat out of hell. I fucking love to ride! We used to ride with our parents and our aunt and uncle when we were little; but now it is just Emmett and I that ride. But that story is for another time.

A/N thanks T.


	4. Chapter 2

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**Let Me Introduce Myself and My Brother 3**

I am Isabella Renee Swan, twin to Emmett Charles Swan. We were born March 17, 1985 so that makes us 26 and have been working for the FBI for 6 years now. I am 5'11" tall and have long brown hair with one brown eye and one green eye. I have a deep dimple in my right cheek. I have a great figure and all natural breasts that women everywhere pay for. I am mostly all legs where Emmett is all muscle. Emmett stands 6'5" and also has brown hair and the same eyes, just opposite of mine. He has dimples in both cheeks and is built like a brick shit house. Thanks to our family background of twins our parents were blessed with us. Being fraternal twins both with heterochromia we are an anomaly or one of a kind. Well two of a kind actually.

We both have genius I.Q's that also comes from our parents. I love to tease Emmett all the time that my I.Q. is higher than his by telling him it was because I was born first. You know, because I'm older and smarter. _*Winks*_ What can I say, the truth hurts.

We both graduated High School at the age of 13 and College by 16 with 3 degree's, on top of the 6 we already had. By age 17 we were being recruited by the FBI for our many talents. However we were too young to join still so we did some training in preparation of what was to come. Combined Emmett and I speak 27 languages. At age 18 we joined the Marines. Granted it was not for our excellent fighting skills it was for our big brain size. We do have excellent fighting skills though. _Just saying._

Our Military careers only lasted 2 years because we were pulled at age 20 to complete our training with the FBI which we officially joined on our 21st birthday. It has been one hell of a ride so far, and we enjoy every minute of it.

At the moment Emmett and I are both single. It is really hard to find someone to spend forever with when our job is so important and takes us away a lot. We have had a few relationships that lasted for awhile but nothing too long term. It is even harder for us because we are so close that it intimidates so many people. I mean we work together, live together and hang out together. People just can't seem to understand our dynamic, but it's their loss. We are also very close with our family and we spend the majority of our down time with them.

Our background is old money; our great-great grandparents had it, our grandparents had it, our parents have it, and now so do we. Though our number skills over the years have given us plenty more, we are not spoiled. Okay, okay yes we are, but we aren't flashy most of the time with our money. We do enjoy our toys though, and we have a lot of them. See, we took our inheritance money from our maternal grandparents and used it in the stock market which gave us each quite a sizeable nest egg. We happen to be really, really good with numbers so the Stock Market was a win-win for us. We also have quite a few patents from things we invented, plus a business adventure here and there. Emmett and I are both worth over, let's just say a lot of zero's and leave it at that for now. We just never tell anyone about that if we can help it. Like I said, not flashy. We still have our other trusts, but we never touch those. Anyway, back to our money. We also own a shit ton of property all over the world. The money we make off those alone keep us very comfortable.

Alright so I told you about ourselves, most of our money, some of our jobs, our family; well a little about that, there will be more later. Oh, our big brains and the standing of our nonexistent relationships. I think that is everything for now. I wouldn't want to give out all our little secrets just yet. Besides I might just change my mind, because isn't it just like a woman to do so.

**A/N thanks T for reading. I will post again on Wednesday. Some chapters will be longer and some will be shorter until we get closer to the end.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**THINKING TEAMS ON THE RUN 4**

Without a second glance I left Emmett and headed for home. It was not even noon when I arrived. I decided a run was in order. Putting on my running shorts and a sports bra, I grabbed my IPod and keys then made my way to the park. I love to run in Golden Gate Park. Between my music and my steady pace, it helped focus my head. I just kept going over everything about my new team.

First, from Florida we had: Agents Ben Chaney, 28 and Alice Brandon, 27. Both had been with the FBI for 5 years. Ben would be our communication guy and Alice was part of our _"bait team"_ as I liked to call it. She is also specialized in linguistics just like Emmett and I.

Second, from New York we have: Agents Angela Webber, 29 and Rosalie Hale, 27. Angela has been with the FBI for 7 years and Rosalie for 6. Angela will be our hacker, she has computer skills even Emmett can't touch, and he is good. Rosalie will also be part of our _"bait team"._ Her, Alice, and I will be responsible for most of the Intel part. Rosalie is a weapons specialist much like myself, so concealment won't be an issue for us, well most of the time.

Third, from Washington is: Agent Jasper Whitlock, 27 and Agent Edward Cullen, 27. Both were recruited just like Emmett and I and pulled from Military duty for training. Jasper will be our strategist for this mission, seeing as that is his specialty. Edward, like Emmett and myself, will be part of the inside team. Edward is a demolition expert and is also well versed in hand to hand combat. He also has linguistic skills and a rather high IQ. Not as high as mine but still he is smart and easy on the eyes. '_WTF, did I just think?'_ Never mind. I digress, so I keep running_. 'Well apparently I don't digress far enough because I kept thinking about him. Those shoulders, so broad. That jaw, so strong, and his eyes, so penetrating. Just... him.'_

Finally, with my head clear, I head back home. Emmett still had not returned when I arrived so I jumped into the shower to ease my burning muscles. Letting the water cascade down my body from head to toe. I really loved multiple shower heads. _But I won't tell you about that just now._ Finally clean and feeling much better, I exit my shower and dress.

Heading to the kitchen to get a start on dinner, I see Emmett sitting at the table with a faraway look on his face.

"Emmett" I call and I get nothing.

"EMMETT!" I yell this time. Still I get nothing. I walk to him and pull his ear hard. This gets a response, finally.

"Damn it Bella. What is your problem?"

"Well I tried calling your name twice with no response so I figured I would do what Grandma Swan used to do to you. It worked too." I laughed.

"Sorry, what were you wanting?"

"I was wondering what took you so long to get back is all."

"Oh, I took the team to Pete's so it would be easy for them to find tomorrow for our meeting." He says with a strange twinkle in eyes and a small smile on his face. Yeah, like I believe that.

"Right, so it had nothing to do with the tall blonde, Agent Hale that will be part of our team at all, huh?"

"Well, maybe a little. She is hot to the extreme."

"Whatever you say, little brother." I love to get him worked up, it brings me much joy.

"Don't you little brother me. You should have come with us. Pete was asking about you and so were a few of the guys. I told them you would be there tomorrow, though. The team seems to get along well together. We had some nacho's and a beer before calling it a day. So what's for dinner?"

"Really, didn't you just say you had nacho's at Pete's. Oh wait, my bad I forgot who I was talking to. I was thinking maybe some; Honey BBQ chicken with steamed rice and a cucumber salad."

"That sounds so good, what can I do to help?"

With that Emmett and I got to fixing dinner and he filled me in on things they discussed at Pete's. I sure hope everything works out because we have less than a week before we leave for L.A., and I want everything ready so there are no surprises once we arrive in So. Cal.

A/N Thanks T for reading. xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

**SM owns all**

**WORKING OUT AND MEMORIES 5**

The next morning Em and I are in the gym by 6:30. I seem to be pushing myself hard this morning. I had been working out hard for over two hours already, when I notice Emmett watching me in the mirrors with concern on his face. I am now punching the shit out of the heavy bag when I can't take it anymore.

"WHAT!" I yell and he is stunned for a second but recovers quickly asking,

"Is something wrong?"

"No" is my immediate reply. Yeah, not fooling him for a second. He stares at my face then looks me straight in the eyes and asks,

"Bad dreams? What about this time? Do you want to talk about it?"

Sometimes I hate that he can read me so well.

"No, not really bad per say, just odd, I guess."

"How so?"

"I was just remembering a conversation she and I had, is all."

"Was it a bad conversation?"

"Not really, just a little confusing. I mean I was only 13 at the time. I remember her telling me,

_"Beauty, you will run the show one day, honey. Everyone will follow your lead. Keep your head up and stay focused. I see so much of myself in you and I am so proud of everything you have accomplished in your short life. Just remember there will be people that love you and they will help you if you let them. Trust in their love and friendship, I know it's hard for you. Friends have not been easy to come by for you and Emmett but one day you will both find what you are looking for. Your brother will always be there for you, I promise; and I love you so very much. Always remember that."_

It was one of the last conversations we had together."

"She told me something similar once too. She said,

_"Beast, you must take care of our Isabella. Trust her as you always have. Friends and loves may come and go but she will always be there for you. She will be your strength and always keep you grounded. Protect and love her like only a brother can. It's just the same for me and my brother, he has always been, and will always be my protector. He was the one person who had never judged me for being who I am, until I met my husband. Then, I found I had two very special people who loved me completely. One day when you have both found your other halves, respect each other's choices. It will make your bond that much stronger. You are so much like your father that it puts a smile on face every time you two are together. I love you like you were my own."_

"I really miss her you know.", I said

"Yeah me too. She was always quick with a comeback."

"And a smile."

We were both quiet for some time thinking about her. I finally sighed loudly then said,

"Okay well it's getting late and I'm gonna take a shower, and get ready to go. We should head out in about an hour."

"Alright, me too. I'll meet you in the garage. What are we taking today?"

"How about the Challenger, sound good to you."

"Yeah, you driving?"

"Hell yes I am."

"Figures, see you in 60 then."

I quickly removed the wraps from my hands and headed to my room. I was ready with 10 minutes to spare. I decided it was time to put my jewelry back in. So I took out my spacer and clear ring to add my extra sparkle. I finished quickly and met Em in the garage and we headed to Pete's with Hinders "_Bad Mother Fucker"_ playing loudly on the stereo. _'Cause I'm a Bad Mother Fucker my damn self.'_

**A/N Thanks T xoxo. Okay so I will be posting at least a chapter a day for the next 3 days since I missed Wednesday due to vacation. **


	7. Chapter 6

**SM owns all**

**EPOV 6**

Jasper and I had finally got a new assignment, it was in California, but that was because we were going to be doing undercover work. It appears that we will be part of an 8 man team working for a new club. This should be fun, I haven't done undercover work for a while and I miss it. We both headed home to pack for our flight into San Francisco. Apparently, we will be meeting the rest of the team there tomorrow.

We just pulled up outside the Transamerica Pyramid building when 2 motor cycles went flying past us and parked. One of the guys was huge and the other was much smaller. I reached for the files in the back seat when Jasper hit me.

"What is your problem?"

"Would you look at that." he said. I turned in my seat to see what he was staring at when I noticed the smaller of the two on the bikes wasn't a man at all, but a woman. She was wearing skin tight jeans that made her ass look fantastic; especially when she bent over slightly to remove her helmet. Damn, she was fucking tall, too. I watched as she pulled her helmet off in almost slow motion. Her gorgeous brown hair spilled slowly down her back. She gave it a shake with her hands, then placed her helmet on the seat and followed the big guy into the building.

"What was that?" Jasper asked.

"I have no idea, but I sure wouldn't mind trying to find out."

We left the car and headed inside to our meeting with the Director. A huge guy in a suit stopped us just inside the door. We gave him our badges and names, then we were escorted to a room to wait for the others' arrival. Within 5 minutes, two more teams had arrived and it was time for our meeting. We all followed silently and entered the elevator which took us to the 51st floor. The doors opened and two more agents also wearing suits gave us a head nod to follow them. Upon entering the next door, I saw the Director talking to the two people that had been on the motorcycles.

Well fuck me, the woman was beyond gorgeous. She looked like a damn super model. _'I think I am drooling'_ Jasper gave me an elbow to the ribs and I focused my attention back on the Director who made all the introductions. After a few pleasantries, Director Michaels was introducing who would be our team leader. I had to chuckle when Agent Chaney took Agent Swan, or Emmett's hand and was giving it a fierce shake. Emmett and the director laughed out loud. The Director put his hand on _'My Wet Dream Come to Life's_ shoulder and said she, Special Agent Isabella Swan, would be our team leader.

I was shocked to say the least. A woman was in charge. She looked too damn young. How old could she possibly be anyway, like 22 or 23 at the most? _'Shit she had the same last name as the big guy, she could be his wife. FUCK!'_ The Director seemed cozy with her though, maybe she had something going on with him? All good questions. I will have to find out. These questions were starting to piss me off. _'Now why is that?'_ I wondered. Agent Swan gave us a run down on how the operation would go and packets were handed out. The Director said that she was the best; let's hope so, for all our sakes.

The whole team rode the elevator down and the tension seemed heavy for some reason. When we exited Agent Swan, went straight to her bike and gave a little wave to us. I watched her closely as she mounted her bike and peeled out. She was so graceful when she straddled her bike I got hard. _'WTF?'_ that has never happened to me before. Wait, I mean of course I have gotten hard before, I am a man after all. I meant that watching her long leg swing over her bike and seeing her slowly lower herself onto the seat was one of the most erotic things I have ever had the pleasure to witness. I couldn't stop staring at the spot she just left from until I heard Jasper laughing next to me.

"Damn Ed you got it bad."

"What the fuck ever, did you not see what I saw?"

"Umm.. actually, I didn't. I had my eyes on something else."

"Huh, well that's good I guess." I really didn't want him watching her at all anyway. _'And I repeat; WTF is wrong with me?"_

The other Agent Swan, or Emmett, as he told us to call him asked if we all want to go to Pete's. It is the place we will be meeting him and Isabella tomorrow anyway, so we all quickly agree. All of us followed him to AT&T Park because Pete's is right across the street. It is a nice bar and Pete seems like a nice enough guy during introductions anyway. Then I heard him ask Emmett where Bella is. Bella? Who is Bella? Maybe his wife or girlfriend? Too many fucking questions.

Emmett leads us to the back so we can talk without being bothered. He orders a couple pitchers of beer and three order of nacho's. We all take a seat and start getting to know each other. I'm surprised when Alice asks him about his wife.

Beer comes flying out his mouth and nose as he chokes on her question. Once he has calmed down and his mess is cleaned, he lets go a loud boisterous laugh.

"Are you talking about Isabella?" he asks Alice.

"Yes, she is your wife isn't she?"

Now I'm totally focused on Emmett, his answer is beyond important to me. _'Apparently; and I'm not entirely sure why.'_

"Umm...No, Agent Brandon, she is my sister. My twin to be exact."

"Please, just call me Alice"

His sister; his twin sister. _Well, hell fucking yeah!_

"Well, I guess that makes sense, you two didn't seem to act married." Alice explains.

"So Emmett, how old are you?" this time it's Agent Chaney that asks.

Shit, I may not have to ask any questions at this rate.

"I..I mean we are 26, why?"

"I just thought your sister was younger is all."

"She gets that a lot, really, it's no big deal."

I was glad to hear she was his sister and not as young as I thought but one question still remained. Was she involved with the Director? He was much older, but they seemed close in some way. Guess that question will have to wait for another time. After finishing our beer and food, Emmett heads out and the rest of us head to our hotel, the Fairmont. Guess I will have to wait till tomorrow to see _'MWDCTL'_ again. I may have to shorten that name a bit. Pity.


	8. Chapter 7

**SM owns all**

**MEETING AT PETE'S 7**

We made it to Pete's pretty quick. _But with my driving it's no wonder. _Plus it was early April, and besides a few tourists there wasn't much traffic going to, or at AT&T Park; home to our beloved Giants. Pete's was just across the street from the park and spring training should be over any day now. Parking then would be a nightmare. Sometimes our bikes came in handy, we can park them just about anywhere.

We made our way inside and I was grabbed up into an immediate hug by none other than Pete himself.

"Bella, I sure missed you yesterday, because all I got to look at was your brother and let me just say it's not the same, not the same at all."

"Damn Pete, if I had feelings, that would have hurt." Em said while chuckling.

"Well, I'm here now so you can look all you want, but no touching." I said with a serious face. Pete gave me his best pouty face until I finally caved and laughed. He then swatted my ass and said,

"sure Bella, you know you love it."

"Whatever you say Pete." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek telling him I would talk to him later.

Emmett blew him an air kiss then we headed to the back of the bar. We could still here Pete laughing as we made our way to where everyone was sitting.

"Good afternoon everybody." I got hays', hi's, and hello's from them all.

"So did you all go over your packets?" This time I got nod's and yes's from them.

"Okay then, I know a couple of you have done some undercover work before, Agent Hale, Agent Brandon and Agent Cullen right." All three nodded their heads.

"Then let's get started shall we."

For the next 3 hours we went over everything in the files. We were in a deep discussion when Emmett tapped my shoulder and jerked his head towards the entrance. I turned to see Aaron, one of the Directors men waiting for me, apparently, because as soon as we made eye contact he gestured for me to follow him. I walked behind him and exited only to find the Director standing by his waiting limo.

I stood outside talking to the Director after he handed me a few folders he forgot the day before, they were on the backup teams just in case.

"Director.." I began but he cut me off.

"Izzy, I wish you wouldn't call me that when other people aren't around. You know you don't have to."

"I know it just makes it easier, especially when I know my team is just inside." He leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I miss you so much Izzy." he says. "I wish you and Emmett came to see me more often."

"We will try I promise after this mission, Okay."

We talk for a few more minutes because I had some questions about a few of the clubs. He assured me that he would check into it for me. He gives me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before standing and looking into my eyes.

"You had better stop and see Mom and Dad before you leave." I warn.

"I already have plans with them for dinner this evening, and then I head out."

"Alright then, I will let you go." I give him one more squeeze then a kiss on his cheek and back away.

"Call me if you need anything, and I mean it." He says with a smirk.

"I will, I promise." He gave me a wink then climbed into the limo and headed out. I turn back towards Pete's and see Agents Cullen, Whitlock and Hale staring out the window at me each with a different expression on their faces. Cullen kind of looks angry, Whitlock looked disappointed, maybe, and Hale just looks smug; like she knows something. I assure you, she does not know shit. So for now I put their looks out of my mind and just head inside to the rest of my team.


	9. Chapter 8

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**LET'S ALL GO TO DINNER 8**

It is almost 4:00pm by the time I get back to the team. My conversation lasted longer than I thought with the Director. Emmett pulls me to the side and asks quietly if everything is okay. I assure him that it is and lay the new files to the top of mine. I will have to look them over later tonight after I get home.

We dig right back in and Agent Brandon fills me in on what was discussed while I was out front but asks me to call her Alice. After working for another hour and a half I am beat. It has been a while since I have had the pleasure of planning such a complicated mission. Damn I missed it, but it can be exhausting.

"Okay does anyone have any question before we call it a night?"

"I do" Agent Cheney says, "which teams are flying and which are driving?"

"Well Emmett and I will be driving down along with Agents Cullen and Whitlock so that leaves the rest of you to fly down. Everyone good with that." Yeses all around.

I walk away pulling out my phone to make a call for dinner. When I get back I inform Emmett where I am going.

"What!" He whisper yells. "You can't go there by yourself."

"Emmett, I'm not you fucktard. I told her you were coming too. I also told her that there may be a few people joining us."

"Well alright then." Emmett says.

"Hey everyone Emmett and I are having dinner at Jardinière's your welcome to join us if you would like?"

"Sure that sounds good, what time?" Whitlock asks

"I made the reservation for 8 so that everyone would have time to freshen up if they would like to. The restaurant is only three miles from here at 300 Grove St. Emmett and I are heading home to change, then we will meet any of you that want to have dinner with us there."

"Um, Agent Swan is there some sort of dress code there or something?" Webber asked

"Well I guess not really but they get a lot of business people there and it is a sort of fancy restaurant so I would not recommend jeans and a t-shirt." I say looking at Emmett. He grins wide showing off his dimples.

"Cool" says Alice.

"Alright then I guess we will see you there."

Emmett and I stop to say bye to Pete who is behind the bar, he comes around the front to give me one more big squeeze before swatting my ass again and sending us on our way. However we barely make it 10 feet when I gathered into another set of arms. I can here Emmett laughing when I finally look at who has me.

"Ohio!" I scream and hug him back. "When did you get back?"

"Tim and I just got in a few hours ago." With that, I release him and look to the left and there is Tim.

"What, don't I get a hug?" Tim asks

I reach for him and pull him into a hug, grabbing his hair.

"Damn Timmy I really love the long hair on you."

"Well thank you, I love the long hair on you, too." He said with a smile on his lips. Tim and I are the same height so I got a good look at his beautiful hazel eyes. I gave his arms a squeeze then said,

"Shit, Freak, you are bulking up nicely. Oh, and I saw the hottest picture of you the other day."

"Oh yeah what was I wearing?"

"A damn button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans and your sunglasses. You looked fuckhot." I said with a smirk, we have always been like this.

"Well I will have to remember that for the next time we go out together."

"You do that. You and Ohio can go to dinner with us if you would like; we are going to Jardinière's."

"Hey Huff you want to go to Jardinière's with these two for dinner?" He asks.

"Oh, come on 3, you know you want to." I say, he has been talking to Emmett while Tim and I are talking.

"I guess so, yeah, that sounds good. I gotta call the wife and let her know, though."

"You do that and give her and the J's my love."

"I will Bella."

"Okay, so Emmett and I are heading home to change and the reservation is for 8, so I guess we will see you there, yes?"

"Yes, I guess you will." With one last hug and quick peck on his lips, Em and I head home to get ready for dinner. This should be fun. Only a few of the team members know what Emmett and I do for a living, but I sure hope that my home team gets along with my away team. I guess we will see at dinner.

A/N Thanks to Chatterbox33. Please if you get a chance go read her story; Eclectic it is excellent. xo Kim


	10. Chapter 9

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**IT'S DINNER TIME 9**

Emmett and I don't take too long to get ready. I decided to have him drop me off at my house so I could water my plants and check my mail. It's a good thing that we live so close together; only a block apart. We both own houses on the Presidio. They are fabulous too. Mine is 7 bedrooms and 5.5 baths with an elevator. How fucking cool is that? I don't use it much but everyone else seems to, including Emmett. His house also has 7 bedrooms but 6.5 baths, they sure come in handy when we have company, or just a family gathering. Living with Emmett is sometimes unbearable so that is why we have separate house but close together. Most of the time we live at his house but sometimes we stay at mine to. The only problem we have is with parking our cars or bikes. Emmett's garage holds my Challenger and our bikes because we use those the most. My garage houses Emmett's Bugatti Grand Sport. It is one fuckhot car, that is for sure. The rest are stored at our parents house with a few exceptions. We always keep just a few close by in a separate storage. We have at least 1 vehicle at every house we own as well because it totally makes it easy when we visit.

Emmett honks before he even hits my house, not like I didn't hear him coming down the street. Whatever I just give him the finger while I lock up. He is still laughing when I kick him out of the driver seat of my car.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you what happened to me yesterday." Emmett starts, "I almost choked to death."

I laugh asking him what happened.

"Well I just took a huge gulp of beer when Alice asked me if you were my wife."

That did it. I couldn't hear anything else he said, and actually had to pull over because I was laughing so hard, I couldn't even see. After a few minutes, when I finally started to calm down, I asked him to repeat that. He did and said,

"If I hadn't been choking to death, I would have laughed my ass off, too. Anyway, I told them that you were my sister, my twin in fact. I wasn't sure they believed me because they thought you were so young like 22. Well shit, I just thought of something, if they thought you were so young then I must look old. I mean older then you anyway."

"Yes, well that may very well be, but you and I both know I am older and smarter than you. Apparently not just that but I am also better looking." I was laughing again at his expression. Glad I was still parked because the tears just kept coming.

"What the fuck ever Bella! You just keep thinking that if you want."

"Oh, I will, and I won't let you forget it either." By now I had pulled back onto the road and headed to the restaurant. We arrived a few short minutes later and I handed my keys to the valet, and we made our way inside. There, standing at the hostess podium, was Traci dressed in her best Chef coat. Traci was the owner/chef at Jardinière.

"Bella, damn, girlfriend you look great." She said giving me a big hug.

"You look fantastic, too, Traci, I see your vacation did wonders for you. We will have to talk about that later though, we have a bunch of people meeting us here in a short while."

"No worries. Emmett, I swear you get bigger every time I see you."

"Thanks Traci, and you look better every time I see you. All yummy and shit." Traci smacked his arm but gave him a hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Traci I almost forgot, Tim and Huff will be joining us tonight so try and get them through without any crazy fans if you can, please."

"I can do that. I am putting your party in the wine room so it shouldn't be a problem, really."

"Great they will appreciate that I am sure." The hostess popped up then and asked us to follow her to the wine room. This restaurant is so damn great, I love it here, everything about it screams sophistication. We don't wait long before my _'away team'_ shows up. Now we are just waiting for my _'home team'_. My cell starts to ring with, _'Light My Fire'_ by the Doors. It is Timmy, cause that is his song. I stand and walk out of the room as I answer.

"So where are you?" I ask

"We will be there in less than 2 minutes, Huff wanted me to let you know, so now you know."

"You're so funny, smart ass. I will see you in a couple I guess then, bye." I hang up and return to the wine room telling them our other guests will be here shortly.

"Agent Swan" Alice starts but I cut her off quickly saying,

"Sorry Alice but please I can't take anymore of you all calling me that, please just call me Bella, okay."

"Sure I like that better anyway."

"Did you have a question Alice? I am sorry for interrupting you a second ago, please go ahead and ask."

"Oh, okay well I was just going to ask you if those were Giant's players I saw you with earlier?"

"Yes they were Alice, and oh, here they are now." I stand to greet my friends, I give them both hugs but Timmy kept his arm around my waist as I introduce them to my team.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to; Aubrey Huff, 1st baseman for the San Francisco Giants and this is Tim Lincecum, Pitcher for the Giants." Tim gives my waist a squeeze and shakes everybody's hand followed by Aubrey, then we all took our seats and placed our orders. The conversation seemed to flow easily around the table and for that I was glad. Dinner was fantastic as always and Traci made her way back to us and I introduced her to my team as well. She already knew Tim and Huff so she just gave them a quick hug and kiss before excusing herself back to her kitchen.

I stood from the table getting ready to head to the ladies room when Alice tapped my arm to get my attention.

"Yes Alice."

"Um. Bella could you tell me where the bathroom is please." She whispered

"Well I was just heading that way so you could just go with me if you like."

"Yes I would like very much, that wine is trying to squeeze its way out of my bladder, I'm afraid."

"Sure, just give me one second, okay."

"Yeah no problem." Poor Alice she looks ready to do the pee-pee dance. I hurry to Emmett's side and tell him to take care of the bill while I am indisposed. He assures me he will so I lead Alice away to the ladies room. We finish quickly and are almost back to the wine room when I overhear a conversation that I don't think was meant for my ears.


	11. Chapter 10

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**THEY ALL THINK ALIKE 10**

I stopped dead in my tracks and just stood there. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Alice stood by my side, took my hand in hers and gave it a tight squeeze. I smiled down at her and after a few more minutes of listening, I could no longer take it. I couldn't fathom what I was hearing. So with my head held high I walked back into the wine room.

Agents Cheney and Webber were still seated at the table talking quietly with each other. Agents Cullen and Whitlock were standing on the other side of the room having what looked like an intense discussion with 3 and Freak, probably about baseball. My main focus however was Emmett and Agent Hale who were standing by the door. Emmett looked pissed and about ready to explode. Agent Hale, she had that same smug look on her face as earlier today. _'I'm gonna cut a Bitch.'_

"Agent Hale, you have a really big fucking mouth on you, you know that." I said it a deadly tone, so that she would know I meant business. Before I could continue, Freak and 3 were by my side along with Emmett. Cullen and Whitlock were standing back a little behind Agent Hale. Alice was still behind me so I couldn't see her face but Webber and Cheney had their mouths hanging open. Hale went and took a step back and I took one towards her. I felt Emmett and Tim each grab one of my arms but that just wasn't going to stop me.

"I don't know where you get off talking to _MY _brother and asking him questions that are none of your fucking business at all." I think I said that rather calmly if you ask me.

"Oh, I do think it's my business, in fact I think it's all of our business to know that you were only picked to lead this mission because your fucking the Director of the FBI. You, your nothing but a whore."

Sooner than Emmett could get a firm grip on my right arm, I jerked it away. I pulled back and punched the bitch right in the face. I heard a dull crack, saw blood and watched her hit the floor, hard too, I might add. Tim and Emmett both had a hold of me now. Agent Webber rushed to Hale's side with a napkin for her nose while trying to help her up. Everyone was now gathered around Agent Hale except for, Freak, 3 and Emmett.

"So is that what you all think then. That I slept my way to the top. That I didn't earn any of my accomplishments.? I am not some snot nosed, wet behind the ears Agent but I guess I shouldn't expect more from any of you." I looked them all in the eyes and none of them said anything so I took that as confirmation. I turned to Emmett and said,

"You can explain to them if you want to, I don't care either way. But that fucking bitch goes." _I really wanted to call her something else that starts with a 'C' but I hate that word so I held it back. _Emmett nodded his head in understanding. I turned to Agent Webber telling her I was sorry we couldn't work together but they were a package deal so she would have to go too. Then I asked Aubrey and Tim to take me home. I was done. Just before I left, I turned and told them all,

"If any of you can't accept the truth in what Emmett is about to tell you, then this is goodbye. It was nice getting to know most of you."

Traci was waiting for us when we exited and had ice wrapped in a towel for my hand. Good thing to it was starting to swell a little. I thanked her and told her I would call later this weekend. The boys led me out to the car and took me home. I gave them both a kiss and hug goodnight then made my way inside and went straight to bed. I will think about this shit storm tomorrow. Scarcely before I passed out, I sent the Director a text letting him know the New York team had to go and to send in the replacements. Finished, I shut off my phone and passed the fuck out.

A/N Huge thanks to Chatterbox33, go check out her story Eclectic you wont be disappointed.


	12. Chapter 11

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**EMPOV 11**

Finally I thought Agent Hale or Rosalie was going to pay me some attention. I had been hoping to catch her eye like she had mine. What I didn't know was that it was the wrong kind of attention she was after.

"So Emmett", she started while running her fingers slowly up my arm.

"Tell me why aren't you running this operation instead of your sister. You seem intelligent and capable enough to me. Perhaps she should step down and let you run things, don't you think?"

"Um.. I'm not sure I understand exactly what you are talking about. Bella is more than capable of pulling off this mission. Everything she has done thus far with the planning has been well executed, Rosalie. I am a part of it and so are you and everyone else for that matter. So what exactly are you insinuating about my sister?"

"Well just that she is very beautiful and I'm sure a lot of men, young and older find her attractive is all."

"Okay, what does that have to do with the running or planning of this mission?"

"I mean you have to see how this looks to all of us, right? I just think that maybe, if say, you were in charge and not someone who has more than likely used her feminine whiles to get to the top with no shame."

I cut her off immediately.

"What the fuck are you talking about Rosalie? She is my sister and I am trying really damn hard here to not go where I think you're going with this."

"Come on Emmett, even you can't be that blind to what your sister has been up to. Don't tell me you didn't see her with the Director the last 2 days. It was shameless really the way they flirted with each other. Something is definitely going on with those two and we all have noticed it."

Before I could explode on her Bella and Alice walked in and I could tell they had overheard at least some of what was said. Bella looked ready to kill and I was right there with her. I really tried to hold her back_. 'Okay not really but can you blame me? I mean, come on!' _Watching her punch that bitch in the face was excellent.

As soon as Rosalie went down I knew we would have to tell them the truth. Well some of it at least. When Bella asked if they all thought the same thing and no one answered I wondered if we would have to scrap this whole operation. I sure hoped not but that would depend on all of them. Bella gave me the o.k. to tell them just before leaving. I can't believe that this is what they thought. It breaks my heart to see my sister hurt in any way. Agent Hale was first on my shit list. You don't disrespect anyone in my family, and especially not my sister. What she did went so far beyond disrespect that I was having a hard time comprehending it. I know that my sister is not perfect, but no one is for that matter, but to call her a whore and make accusations like that was just...just...Shit! I don't even have words for that. Guess I should get this over with and be done with them. I took a couple of deep breaths then let her have it with both barrels, I sure hope that they all pay close attention.

"What the fuck was that Hale, huh?" I spat at her.

A/N I know this chapter is short but the next is long and will explain quite a few things.


	13. Chapter 12

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**Okay so this will fill in some of the gaps for you, I hope.  
><strong>

**EPOV 12**

The next morning Jasper and I hit the gym at the Fairmont. It had been a couple of days since I had a good workout and I needed it. Once finished, we both hit the showers in our rooms. We met up to go over the packets that had been given to us by Agent Swan.

"Damn this girl has thought of practically everything." Jasper declared. And she had, her planning skills were excellent. After an hour or so we headed out to meet everyone at Pete's. We said hi to Pete as we made our way to the back again to wait. Not long after we got there Alice and Ben, as we were told to call them, arrived and we all greeted each other. We were talking about where we were all from and the differences, when Agents Webber and Hale came walking in. I don't really think I like Hale very much. She seems to have her nose stuck up in the air just a little too high for me. I heard Emmett before I saw him, that boy can be so loud. I did however see_ 'MWD'_ the second she walked in.

Fuck, would you look at her, she is better than Cleopatra and Aphrodite combined. She is wearing, well not much actually. She has on low-rise hip hugging jeans that are so tight and low I could tell she was only wearing a thong. _'SHIT, I'm hard again.'_ Her shirt is so low around her tits which are huge by the way, _'I wonder if they are real?'_ it looks like they are fighting to get out of her bra. The shirt that barely covers her chest is also short showing off her abs which look rock hard. To my surprise though, all I can see is something very shiny sticking out from under her shirt when she moves. I quickly figure out it is a belly button ring. I watch it mesmerized until she is close enough to say hi to all of us. I look up to her gorgeous face and see a shining diamond in her small nose and then she smiles. Today she is trying to kill me I just know it because then I notice something in her mouth, and it's a tongue ring. Yep trying to kill me. _'Fuck me hard, I have never been into piercings, but on her, god help me, I love them._

After hours of working on all the details for this operation we took a short break because the Director showed up. Agent Swan, wasting no time went right to him. I stood there and watched their encounter and evidently I had not been the only one either. Hale and Jasper saw their exchange as well. I just have to say it pissed me off a little. Since I knew Emmett was her brother now and not her husband, she would almost appear to be with the Director. But something was still bugging me. I watched them closely, maybe too closely, but their touches almost seemed, I don't know more or less innocent. I will have to process this at a later time.

Agent Swan came back in carrying some files, she talked to Emmett for just a few seconds before we got back to work. Finally we were done for the day. Agent Swan and Emmett asked us to join them for dinner, it sounded good to me. We packed up and were getting ready to leave just behind them when she was grabbed and smothered in a hug. I stood there watching with rapt attention as she also hugged another guy. What was with this woman, did she not have boundaries? Did she know every guy in this town? Somehow they looked vaguely familiar to me but I couldn't place them at the moment. I turned to talk to Jasper and by the time we made it to the exit they were already gone.

We all went back to our hotel to freshen up for dinner. Alice and Ben had decided to ride with us while Hale and Webber would take their own car. We reached the restaurant just before the others but Agent Swan and Emmett were already there. The place we were lead to was called the wine room. It was nice and secluded from the rest of the restaurant. We had only been seated for a few minutes when Hale and Webber arrived and we engaged in light conversation. Alice asked Agent Swan who asked us to call her Bella, if the two men she had seen her with at Pete's were Giants players? _Well, shit, that is why they looked so familiar to me._ Bella answered with a yes just as they walked through the door.

Introductions were made and everyone shook their hands. Tim however had a tight grip on Bella's waist. My confusion was at an all time high. Pushing that aside for now we sat, placed our orders and talked animatedly through dinner. Which was fantastic by the way. Once finished Bella and Alice excused themselves and the rest of us mingled and talked together. Jasper and I talked to Aubrey and Tim while Hale and Emmett seemed to be flirting by the door, the same could be said of Webber and Ben who stayed seated and were whispering quietly to each other.

Next thing I hear is Bella's usually calm sweet voice, raised with a dangerous tone. All discussions had came to an immediate halt. Everyone was now facing the door where Emmett, Hale and Bella stood. I could barely make Alice out behind Bella. Emmett looked like he should have steam coming out his ears; his face was so red, and Bella... Well Bella just look pissed to the likes of which I have never seen before.

I could hardly believe what I just witnessed. Bella was like a fierce tiger ready to pounce on her prey. Bella took Agent Hale down with just one punch. _Remind me not to piss her off._ I just couldn't process what Hale had said and called Bella. I mean, I might have been thinking something along the same lines but I would not have called her on it without proof first. As soon as Bella left with Aubrey and Tim I could tell Emmett was about to burst, and burst he did.

"What the fuck was that Hale, huh? I mean maybe you should have all the damn facts before you start running off at the mouth, don't you think?"

"Sure Emmett, I know what I saw. All the little touches, the winks, smiles, hugging and kisses. You would have to be used to her acting like that around men in powerful positions for you not to even acknowledge what was right in front of your face. I guess it happens a lot then huh? I understand you protecting your sister even if she is a who..."

She didn't even get the whole word out before Emmett had his hand around her throat. The look in his eyes was murderous. Then he spoke in a low deadly voice.

"Hale, I am only going to say this once, so listen good. That goes for all of you as well. You must be one insecure, insensitive, cold bitch to think like that of anyone, especially my sister. None of you should assume anything when it comes to Bella. This job is of the utmost importance to both of us, you have no fucking idea what she or I went through to get where we are today. I am guessing by all of your silence when Bella asked whether you all felt like Hale here, that you do. This mission is beyond personal for us. The assholes that we are after killed our cousin Bree and Aunt Charlotte. Our aunt was doing the same job that we are trying to do now." He released Agent Hale who coughed a few times before looking right at him saying,

"Personal or not your sister has no right using the Director to get what she wants, which is apparently revenge. The Director will hear about this, you asshole, and I doubt either of you will have a job by morning."

Emmett doubled over laughing while we all watched him stunned, wondering if he had lost his mind. As soon as he regained use of his mouth he said,

"Are..Are you trying to threaten me. Well that is some real funny shit coming from you. Besides I am sure Bella already called in your replacements and with good reason to. I would be willing to bet that you are the one hearing from the Director and very soon I might add. You will not be able to talk yourself out of this one Hale because everyone here heard what you said to and about Bella. So I am afraid its you we will be saying goodbye to."

Hale didn't even flinch at his words she just continued like he hadn't really even spoken.

"We will just see about that then when I tell the Director what I think about him and Bella being involved. I wasnt the only one who saw that shit you know Emmett. What do you think about that?"

"Honestly I think your dumber than you look if you think you can blackmail the Director of the FBI. Blonde's really are stupid aren't they? But you go right ahead and try if you want to. I am sure that my entire family will laugh their asses off at Thanksgiving when we re-tell this story to them."

"What do you mean by your entire family, why would they care. And who is we? You and Bella, puh.. lease give it a rest or does your whole family fall for her bullshit too?" Emmett had a huge grin from ear to ear on his face then said,

"Oh, shit, I forgot the most important part didn't I. Shit, my bad. Well, by my entire family, I mean everyone Aunts, Uncles, Cousins and our Parents of course. Most of them will have heard by then but it will still be funny as hell, I am sure of it. But by _'WE'_ I mean me and Peter telling them, not me and Bella. I mean once we tell them what you're going to try and accuse him of." Emmett just stopped right there.

I watched with spellbound attention as all the color drained form Agent Hale's face, but Emmett just had to grind salt into her opened wound.

"You see, Hale, Peter Michaels, the Director of the FBI, is our Uncle and Bella's godfather. He was married to our Aunt Charlotte, the one that was killed. So you go right ahead and follow through with you little plan. I doubt you'll ever have a job working in this field again after today. Let me paint you a picture so you will fully understand what I meant about all my family hearing about this. You see there is not only our Uncle Peter but our father Charles Swan who is the twin brother of our Aunt Charlotte, he heads the DOJ here in our lovely state. Oh and let's not forget our Uncle and my godfather Eleazar DeSantos, IG of the CIA."

_Well, fuck me, they were connected_.

"Do you finally see, are your eyes opened now, you stupid, shameless cow. Everything you saw had a simple explanation but rather than ask you jumped to conclusions. I am not sure why exactly, but you did, you all did."

I hung my head because I had thought the same thing. I will have to make it up to Bella, somehow, someway. I swear I will.

Emmett was just turning to leave when his phone rang not even a minute before Hale's did. He answered but said he would hold the line. It would be Hale that would apparently speak to whoever it was first. I have a feeling it would be the Director though. I think we all did.

Hale's head fell into her hands as she listened to someone. When she finally spoke you could hear nothing but sorrow and regret in her voice,

"Yes sir, I understand sir, tomorrow afternoon, yes sir. I will see you then. Yes sir." That was all she said as her and Webber made their way out the door. I assumed they would be heading back to New York now. Well good riddance then.

I turned to see Emmett still patiently holding when he suddenly said,

"Yeah, it's me." We all started for a second, because it had been so quiet for a minute or so since Hale and Webber had left. I listened to his one sided conversation for about 5 minutes before he hung up and let out a long sigh.

"So listen you four. The Director said to give you the option whether to stay or go. He is going to leave it up to you. I am heading out to Bella's and calling it a night. If you all decide to stay then you can meet us around 10:00am at 3675 Washington Street, it's not far from your hotel. If you don't show, we will understand and it's been great getting to know you guys and good luck." With that he made his exit.

I stood there stunned into silence. There had been an explanation for her actions with the Director. I thought about how I was with my own god parents. I realized the way they were with me was exactly how the Director had been with Bella. Just like Emmett said it was a _simple explanation_. It did explain the way she was with the Director but what about how she was with Tim Lincecum? Jasper cut in to my thought process before it could get any deeper by saying,

"I'm not sure about the rest of you but I want to stay. I agree that no one should have jumped to conclusions without at least asking Bella first. I hadn't quite reached Hale's conclusion yet, but I am a strategist. I tend to look at things from every angle before forming an opinion."

Alice jumped in then with,

"I didn't really pay much attention to her and the Director but she did seem close to Tim_." 'Ha, she noticed too. I'm not going crazy.' _Alice however wasn't done because she continued saying,

"I just have to say that if she had done the things Hale was accusing her of which I personally don't agree with. I doubt she would have apologized to Agent Webber or said what she said to us before leaving."

"You're right, Alice, I totally agree with you on that point. Even if she was doing what Hale said, what would make it her business anyway. I mean, was she jealous? I really didn't appreciate the way she spoke to Bella, much less Emmett. No one should be disrespected like that." Stated Ben. Jasper piped back up and I couldn't get a word in between those three.

"So does that mean you two want to stay as well?"

"Yes" they both said together.

"What about you Edward, do you want to stay or not?"

_'Did I want to stay? Yes, yes I did.' _So that is what I told them. After we sorted out details for tomorrow we all headed to our hotel. I fell asleep quickly and slept like the dead all night long with only a few dreams still on my mind when I woke up. _'We will get to those later, I promise.' _

_A/N I hope this chapter filled in most of the questions you had. Like who Freak and 3(Ohio) were. Tim Lincecum is also called Freak so I went with that. Aubry Huff is from Ohio and he is the third Aubry in his family so I went with 3. Hope that makes sense to you all. _

_The DOJ is Department of Justice. _

_IG is Inspector General and is appointed by the President then approved by the Senate and only the President can remove said person from office._

_This should also tell you who Bella and Emmett were talking about when they said they missed 'her' it was their aunt Charlotte their fathers twin sister. I hope the beginning now makes sense in who was talking, it was Charlie. Lots more to come I will post again on Saturday then again on Sunday.  
><em>


	14. Chapter 13

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**THEY WAKE ME UP 13**

I was jarred awake before the sun came up by my damn phone. Reaching for my night stand I pulled my house phone from its cradle and answered without even opening my eyes again to look at the caller I.D. I knew who it was already.

"Uncle Peter you really have to try and remember that there is a 3 hour time difference between us."

"Shit, Izzy, I am so sorry about that. I have been flying all night it seems, and am heading to New York now. I got your text message and when I couldn't reach you I called Emmett. Do you want to tell me what exactly happened?"

I sat up and leaned against my head board. I blinked a couple of times to try and focus my eyes. The clock next to my bed read 5:07am. Perfect.

"I guess now is as good a time as any." I began and fifteen minutes later I had told him everything. I listened to him sigh and I knew he was shaking his head.

"Okay then, that is what I needed to know. I wish you hadn't broke her nose but you did show restraint by not killing her I see." He laughed then and so did I.

"Yes I did."

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were alright and you are, aren't you? Please don't believe anything she said to you."

"Yes, Uncle Peter, I am really okay and I didn't believe a word she said."

"Good. So I would like to talk to you about the other team I want to send your way."

"Sure, which one will it be?"

"I will be sending the team from Illinois. Izzy, listen I know you and Black have a history, but I was hoping you could put it aside for now."

"WHAT!" Fuck, I was wide awake now.

"Didn't you read the files I gave you yesterday?"

"No, sorry, I was really busy and then I left them in my car last night."

"Well, then I am sorry too for springing it on you like that."

"Uh. When did he move to Illinois?"

"8 months ago. I am really sorry, Izzy, but I did hand pick his team as a backup for you. I was hopeful that you wouldn't need them. I would also like to send Agent Webber back if that's alright with you. She really is needed for this operation."

"Yeah I'm good with that and don't worry about the Black thing. I will make it work. I promise. Who is his partner?"

"A very promising young woman name Emily Ravens. She also has the particular skill you need for the club. You will like her very much." _'Ravens, rings a bell. But it's too early to think.'_

"I give you my word that everything will be just fine." Yeah, once I get this past Emmett.

"If you're sure?"

"I am"

"Great then they should arrive tomorrow afternoon. Is everything else coming together for you?"

"I suppose we will find out later this morning if I still have a team or not, so I will have to let you know."

"Sounds good to me. Remember I love you sweetheart, and I will talk to you later today."

"Thank you for everything, and I love you to."

After a quick goodbye, we hung up. It was just after 6am now and I decided I still needed sleep, so sleep I did. I was having such a good dream when an annoying sound pulled me from my dream of... _We will discuss that later._

"Beauty. Beauty it's time to get up." This is how Em decides to wake me up. FUCK!

"Go the fuck away Beast!"

"No, you have had enough sleep. I made breakfast and we have company. Now rise and shine."

"I haven't had enough sleep, you ass. I was woke up at 5am this morning by Uncle Peter. Just what do you mean by you made breakfast? You know better than to cook in my kitchen alone, damn it. There had better not be any burnt pots or I will beat your ass; and did I hear you say company? Why would I have company this early in the morning anyway, you tard? Huh?"

"For your information your '_Royal Heinie', _it is after 10:00 in the morning, so get your lazy ass up. Second, I didn't cook. I went out and got breakfast. Third, the company is your team. I told them to meet us here this morning, so..."

"You did WHAT!" Well fuck, I'm up again. Throwing the blankets off me I stormed into my bathroom. I left the door open so I could still yell at him some more.

"Beast, what were you thinking having them come here. I can only imagine what they think now that they've seen my house. it's not bad enough that they all thought I was sleeping my way up the ladder, now they will think I have some kind of _'Sugar Daddy',_ too."

"Well fuck, I'm really sorry, Beauty. I didn't think of that. I told them that if they were staying then to meet us here this morning. I knew you would come here last night after you left, so I stayed here too. It just seemed easier to have them come to us today."

His head hung and he looked properly chastised so I caved.

"I forgive you, Beast, but please, in the future put your high IQ in charge of your brain/mouth functions."

"Sure, sissy, whatever you say." That was low of him, calling me sissy he hasn't done that in almost 20 years.

"Okay then bubba, let's go greet our guests, shall we?"

'_Fuck me hard from behind, could this day get any worse? Possibly, since I still haven't told him about Black.'_

_A/N Sorry about it being so late tonight to get this out but RL was a pain today.  
><em>


	15. Chapter 14

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**APOLOGIES COMETH 14**

Em and I made our way down to the kitchen. The four remaining team members sat at the table in my dining room sipping coffee and eating bagels.

"Good morning everyone. Thanks for meeting with us here."

Alice jumped up from her spot and snatched me around the waist into a tight hug. I just had to hug her back. She looked up with a sadness on her face that I wasn't expecting. Then she spoke.

"Bella, I am so sorry that I didn't say anything last night." She paused so I figured it was my turn.

"It's okay, Alice." Alice was having none of that.

"No, Bella, it's not. I do not want you to think that is what I thought. I didn't, honest. I was just so shocked at the whole situation, I could not even speak. The way Agent Hale talked to you and the things she said, she had no right. No one should be talked to in that way."

"Thank you, Alice, for telling me that. I appreciate your honesty." I gave her my best smile. But she still had more to say,

"I also just wanted you to know that I heard what you said to Emmett this morning. You know about having a 'Sugar Daddy'. I swear to you that, that thought never entered my mind. Especially after Emmett explained about your family last night."

What was she talking about? What did he tell them exactly? I looked at my brother with a raised eyebrow and he said,

"Sorry, Beauty. I may have got a little carried away last night with details."

"Come again, exactly what does that mean?"

"I may accidently have told them about Dad and Uncle Eleazar." Again he hung his head.

"But that was all, I promise."

"Well that seems to have been more than enough, doesn't it?" He didn't say anything else. I turned to what was left of my team, and Jasper cleared his throat before he started speaking.

"Bella, please don't be mad at Emmett. Believe me when I tell you that the way he told us about your family was for the best. He didn't say anything about them until you and he had been threatened. I realize that he only told us about the three, I however am getting the feeling that there is something more to your family. We won't push, we will let you tell us what you want over time. When you are comfortable. Please, just know that we didn't agree with anything Hale told you. Shocked doesn't even begin to cover how I felt at her display."

"Thank you, Whitlock."

"Jasper, please"

"Jasper then, I am sorry that you all had to be a witness to my temper like that. I will try really hard to not let it happen again, but I make no guarantees about that."

"It's alright, Bella. I personally think that you should have hit her more." Ben chimed in with a snicker.

"Maybe next time, Ben." It had not escaped my notice that Cullen hadn't said anything to me. He probably only stayed because of Jasper. He must have believed what that bitch said. Well fuck. I bet he was into her. Ah, well, I can't expect everyone to take my side, I guess.

"So, Bella, you said you got a call early, what did he say?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Oh he was just letting me know about the new team he was sending."

"Well, then tell us already."

"Sure, well first he asked if he could send Agent Webber back and I told him I was good with that. I hope you all agree with my decision." Everyone said yes but I also noticed Ben's face light up just a little. _'I will store that away for later.'_

"Anyway, can you get on with it then, tell us about the team coming in. Where are they from and who are they?" pressed Emmett.

Fuck, this will be hard. I should have told Emmett privately first. _'Brace yourself Bella'_

"They are flying in tomorrow and set to arrive at SFO around 12:30pm. They are from Illinois and their names are Emily Ravens and Jacob Black." I said the last part quietly but Emmett still heard me.

_'Here it comes in 3. 2. 1.'_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! No fucking way! That mother fucker better not come here. I'll kill him this time. I swear Bella, I will."

"Em, please calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"No, Bella, everything won't be fine if he is anywhere around you. How could Peter even send him here?"

"Listen to me, Beast. What happened was in the past, and I promise you we won't let him get close again. I told Uncle Peter it would be okay to send him."

"Why the fuck would you do that? He almost cost you everything you have worked so hard for."

"I know that and I will never give him an opportunity to do that again. Besides I have a plan."

"Fine but if he even steps one toe out of line he is gone, you got me. You are my priority."

"Yeah, I got you. Your my priority too."

"Sorry to interrupt but what exactly are you two talking about." Jasper inquired.

"Shit, sorry guys." stated Emmett

"I will explain some of what happened to you all but I can't tell you everything right now, alright?" They all accepted that, so I told them my story in regards to Jacob Black. I was purposely vague about most things, not because I didn't want to tell them but I was bound by law not to. Emmett and I gave them quite a lot of information that normally we didn't give anyone. When we finished answering their questions it was almost 2:00pm, so we quickly chose to have pizza, simply given that we were all starving. I excused myself and made my way to the kitchen for the phone. When I turned around Agent Cullen was standing just inside the doorway.

"Can I"

"Bella, I"

We both started at the same time.

"You go ahead, Cullen."

"Thanks. Could you please just call me Edward. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry?" I was confused at his declaration.

"You see, I was sort of thinking along the same lines as Agent Hale was. I would never have said what she did to you though. That being said, I had seen you and the Director together. At first I thought it was you and Emmett, and then when we were Pete's I got the impression it was you and the Director. However, at dinner last night after everything that happened I figured out that you were with Tim."

I laughed. I just could not help myself. I laughed so fucking hard.

"Oh. oh, sorry, hang on a second." I could hardly speak. Finally with my laughing somewhat under control, I look into Edwards face and saw such confusion is his beautiful eyes. _'What? His eyes can be beautiful. Hateful, Jealous, Bitches.' _Moving on now.

"Sorry, again, but um, Edward, what gave you that idea? I am not with Tim or anyone else for that matter."

"Oh..What? You're not?"

I just shook my head.

"You two seemed very ah.. close last night."

"Yes, well I am close to a few of the people around me Edward, that being said, it does not mean that we are involved. Tim and I have never and will never be together that way. He is however very protective of me, just like Emmett. We are friends and that is as far as it goes, I promise."

He looked, dare I say almost relieved.

"Can I just say then from the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry to have made any judgments against you. Please, forgive me."

"There really is nothing to forgive, but if it will make you feel better, then I will accept your apology. Thank you for that, Edward, it really means a lot to me."

"Absolutely, and I do feel better. Can we start over now?"

"I would like that very much." He held his hand out for me to shake. Up until this point we had not touched in any way. As soon as I took his hand, a blazing inferno shot through my whole body and set me on fire. Edward must have felt it to because we both jumped on contact then sighed, neither of us pulled away though and I couldn't look away either. It was like our hands were fused together, with no beginning and no end. Emmett's voice broke our enchantment, asking how long it would be for the pizza. _'What Pizza' _


	16. Chapter 15

**EPOV 15**

I came to feeling refreshed, even after everything that transpired last night. I couldn't tell if it was because of my dream or the fact that I would be seeing Bella shortly. I am sure we all made the right decision by deciding to stay. Besides I still had questions that needed answers. Nevertheless those could wait for now. Making my way to the bathroom, I took a nice long shower. Once I was done and dressed I met everyone down stairs. Last night we figured it would just be better to take one car again today. It was 9:45am when we piled into the car for our short trip to Bella's. It took us less than ten minutes to get there. We pulled up just behind Emmett.

"Well, it's good to see you four this morning. I got bagels if any of you are interested." Emmett gave us a big smile, then we tagged along behind him into the house.

"Wow! Emmett, this house is extraordinary. do you two live here together?" asked Alice.

"Uh, no. This is Bella's house. I have one about a block away."

"Oh my gosh, she lives here by herself? This house is enormous." Alice again.

"Well we have a big family, so all the extra space comes in handy sometimes."

"How big is this house?" Ben questioned

"It is a little over 6,200 square feet. It has 7 bedrooms and 5.5 bath. It's 3 stories, just like mine; but hers has an elevator. How cool is that? Mine is 7,400 square feet also with 7 bedrooms but I have 6.5 baths."

I was slightly stunned. He wasn't shitting about it being a lot of space.

"Most of the time we stay at my place but Bella comes home a couple times a week to water her plants and get her mail. It really is easier with the dogs to just keep them in one place. They travel with us when they can, but they are rather large so we can't just stick them in her purse, you know what I mean?"

"Dogs, how many do you have?" I asked

"I have one, he's a Shepherd/Rottweiler and Bella has two that are both Lab/Pit mixes. Apollo, my dog weighs about 120lbs. Hers are a little smaller, but not by much, and they are all solid muscle. I sure hope none of you are afraid of dogs, because they will be coming with us to LA. That is why we are driving."

We all shook our heads indicating that we would be fine with the dogs.

"That's good to know, because Bella's dogs are very protective of her. Though all three are highly trained, Apollo is more like, duh. always relaxed. Whereas Zeus and Athena are always watching every move you make."

"Apollo, Zeus, and Athena? Dude, who named your dogs?" Ben this time

"Bella. She loves Greek mythology. Anyway, you guys make yourselves comfortable. Have a bagel or two, there is coffee in the kitchen and I'll be right back. I have to go wake up Bella."

Emmett headed to the stairs and we all made our way to the kitchen for coffee. Just as we settled at the table we could hear Emmett and Bella. We all chuckled quietly when we heard her yell at him.

"That is so cute, they call each other Beauty and Beast." Alice, of course. All we could hear for a few minutes was Emmett's deep voice, however I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. All of the sudden Bella was yelling at him. This, I could hear and I wished I hadn't. I was waiting for him to come running any second but he never did. We all sat there quietly listening to Bella's rant. As soon as she said we would now think she had a _'Sugar Daddy'_ , guilt washed over me once again. Emmett was right. None of us had known what they went through, or how they had got to where they are today. Their voices got quiet again, then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Bella said her good mornings, then Alice was out of her chair hugging Bella and apologizing. Ben and Jasper were quick to do the same. I said nothing as I was still mulling over my thoughts. Emmett asked Bella about her early call. She let us know Agent Webber would be coming back. It was good to know she wasn't being punished for Hale's mistakes. Bella also said the team from Illinois would be arriving tomorrow. The first name I didn't know but the second I did. Jasper and I glanced at each other but only for a quick instant. Despite the fact that Bella had said his name quietly, Emmett flipped the fuck out. I don't think any of us expected him to react the way he had. Once Bella had him calmed down, well somewhat anyway. Jasper asked what they were going on about. I had to admit, I was curious myself. Jasper and I had met Agent Jacob Black a few years ago, and neither of us liked him at all. He just gave off this arrogant attitude that had us both on alert. We didn't think that we could trust him and we weren't around him long.

Bella said she could only tell us part of what happened with Black so we all just sat and listened to her story.

"Well about 5 years ago Agent Black, Emmett and I were part of an undercover team in New York. The team was being led by the CIA, but I had specific training they needed for that particular operation. So we all shared a condo to keep up with our cover. Agent Black was my fake fiancée at the time. Emmett and I thought it would be alright because I was really dating him at the time. We had only really been seeing each other for a few weeks. We were still in the _'getting to know you'_ stage. Anyway, while there I was also working on something for the FBI, not a case but a sort of technology. Emmett and I hold patents on just a few things. This one was giving me a problem and I was trying to work it out. Not thinking clearly on my part; I had left out my documents and some research one night when I left, and Black found them. When we finished with our part of the operation, which had only lasted just over a month, we returned home. Agent Black and I called it quits a few weeks later.

Now Emmett and I don't trust easily, so even though Black and I were together almost 2 months; I had never given him any information about our family, or our money. He knew some about our parents though our dad didn't have the same job then that he does now. Imagine my surprise when our Uncle Peter shows up with a team of agents who have questions about my latest project. As it so turned out Agent Black had tried to pass my work off as his. He had someone try and help him with some of the things he didn't and couldn't understand. Not that it mattered because it didn't work. The FBI had already known about what I was doing to try and fix the problems I was having because I kept them well informed so this was just a formality. So Black was caught red handed but rather than press charges we decided on another route. He was basically demoted to the mailroom.

Black was a good agent and good at the job but he couldn't be trusted. He was immediately moved from here to DC so the Director could keep eyes on him. However it seems that 8 months ago he was relocated to the Chicago office and I guess worked his way onto our team or so it would appear. It has taken him all this time to get back to where he was then. He still doesn't know about our family or our money, so please, since you all have specific details, keep them to yourselves. Black will be on a need to know basis only. He will have access to nothing without Emmett and my permission, understood?"

We all quickly agreed before she continued.

"We are going to have to work quickly and may have to most of the night to work out a few more details before they arrive tomorrow. Agent Emily Ravens I don't know, so we will have to watch her and see where she stands before giving her too much information. Black only gets basics, I want him kept on the edges only. He will no doubt recognize a few of the players already. We will need to keep him away from the club altogether, if at all possible. Though he won't know the players' real names, or who exactly they are to us, he has the potential to blow all our covers there. As you know, this is in part a joint venture with the CIA and a few of them were on the operation with Emmett, Black and myself. Keeping him in the background will be beneficial to us all, that I can promise you. I will send an email to the other part of our team that is already in L.A. later so that they know what is going on. I will have the Director handle dealings with the CIA. So are there any questions?"

"I actually have a few if you don't mind?" asked Jasper.

"Sure, Jasper, go ahead."

"First I just want to let you know that Edward and I have met Agent Jacob Black before."

Bella didn't say anything she just nodded for him to continue.

"My questions are that you kept talking about your money, and I'm curious about that, and also, you said patents, meaning more than one. We were told about your two Uncles and father by Emmett, so my interest is sufficiently piqued now. I am not sure how much you want to tell us, if anything at all, but..." He just left it at that.

Bella looked at Emmett who just gave her a slight shake of his head. She apparently understood what he meant. Bella took a deep breath before she answered.

"Sorry, I apparently assumed Emmett gave you more information then he actually did. So this time, it is my big mouth's fault, it would seem. Let's start with our money first then. Emmett and I are quite well off. We normally don't tell anyone because of some things in our past. However neither of us needs to work if we don't want to... ever. As for our patents, they vary from computers to small gadgets and some things in between. Emmett and I are also highly intelligent, I know, you really can't tell by looking at him, but I assure you he is."

"Thanks for that, Sis."

"Anytime, little brother." Emmett cringed but then added,

"After today, we won't be meeting at our homes again, at least not with Black around anyway. We really can't and won't trust him, so we would rather he not know where we live, alright?"

"Absolutely." Jasper said and we all quickly agreed.

"I heard you tell Emmett to use his high IQ earlier, how high is it?" Alice's turn again.

I was interested in this because I have a rather high IQ myself at 187. Anything over 130 is considered genius so...

"Oh. Ah, mine is 200, but Bella's is 210." Emmett gave Bella wink.

I think all of our jaws hit the table at the same time. 210 is the highest ever recorded. Intelligent wasn't the word for what they were separate, or together.

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Ben was quite shocked as we all were. They both just said 'yes' together. Emmett's stomach decided to voice its opinion as well, grumbling loudly for all of us to hear.

"I think we need food for him and quick." Alice said.

Every single one of us decided quickly on pizza and Bella made her way to the kitchen to call in our order. I decided it was time for my own apology and swiftly followed. I stood watching her from behind for only a moment before she turned around. _'Damn she took my breath away.'_

We started speaking at the same time but she let me go first. I apologized for what I thought and told her about Emmett, Director Michaels, and that I figured her and Tim were the ones that were together. She just laughed vigorously and when she was done, Bella said that they were just friends. She wasn't with anyone. _'Shit, Yeah!_' Relief coated all the worry in my body. She forgave me and we were starting over.

I reached out my hand for her to take and as soon as we touched I left like I had grabbed a hold of a high voltage wire. A shock wave crashed through me from head to toe. Bella felt it as well. I sighed with her but could not look away from her penetrating eyes. I also couldn't release her hand, it felt melted to hers, to the point that I did not know where mine ended and Bella's began.


	17. Chapter 16

**SM owns all**

**WE PLAN AND THEY PLAY 16 **

After Emmett broke our spell, I ordered the pizzas. Thank the heaven's they were quick, too. Lunch was finished by 3:30, and we were back to planning. The six of us had created a separate packet for Black. He was going to be working behind the scenes, filtering information from the rest of us. I would have Sam and Seth keeping a close eye on him. By 6:00 we were done. _'That went faster than I thought it would.'_

"I need to make some calls, and send a few emails out. I'm not trying to kick any of you out, but my laptop is at Emmett's and..."

"Well why don't we just head to my place then, and we can just hang out for awhile."

"Sure, Emmett, as long as it's alright with the rest of the team." yes's and nod's told us it was okay.

"All right then, give me 15minutes and I will meet you there."

"No, we will wait, besides the dogs haven't seen you since yesterday and they will be excited."

"If you say so Em. I'll be quick." I took a fast shower and put on my favorite jeans a tank top and picked up a sweater on my way back down.

"I'm ready, let's go." Once everyone was out I locked up and set the alarm.

"I could have just walked Em."

"I know but I wanted to wait."

The team followed us to Emmett's, which only took two minutes, but whatever. I could hear my babies whining before I even exited the car. I hurried to open the door, and was attacked. All three dogs came at me to give me some love. Emmett called Apollo off quickly, but mine wouldn't relent.

"Oh my, Hallo meine Babys. Haben Sie gute Hunde heute. Hast du mich vermisst. Wollen Sie ein Genuss."

_(Hello my babies. Have you been good dogs today. Did you miss me. Do you want a treat.)_

They all followed me happily to the kitchen. They knew where the treats were.

"Sit gut. Warten, Geduld."

_(Sit good. Wait, patience.)_

Everyone watched as all three dogs sat and waited, just like I asked. I placed a treat on each dogs nose and watched them closely and all three had their eyes on me only, so I said,

"Okay jetzt."

_(Okay now)_

They flipped the treats into the air then caught them. Apollo walked to Emmett's side, sat and enjoyed his treat. Zeus and Athena did not leave me. Once finished I kneeled and told them,

"Zeus, Athena, müssen Sie sich verhalten. Diese Leute werden mir nichts anhaben."

_(Zeus, Athena, you must behave. These people will not harm me.)_

They cautiously walked to our guests and gave them all a sniff before walking out of the kitchen.

"You speak to your dogs in German." Edward asked.

"Yes i do. Not a lot of people now a days speak it fluently, so I could have them attack before someone even expected it. I also speak to them in English, but all commands are given in German. They also follow my hand signals."

"That's fantastic, how old are they?" Alice questioned this time.

"Zeus is 4, and Athena is 3 and a half. I am hoping to be able to breed them by the end of summer. Their pups would make excellent additions to our family."

"Did they have a hard time with the German?" Edward asked. _'What is it with men and foreign languages?'_

"No, but that's because I got them both in Germany, and trained them before we came back. Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to take care of, so please make yourselves comfortable.

"Ihr zwei folge mir nach"

_(You two, follow me.)_

which of course they did. I finished within the hour and went to join the others. The guys were playing basketball while Alice just watched.

"I am so sorry, Alice, to leave you stuck with them this whole time."

"Don't even worry about it, Bella, I am totally enjoying the view."

"Oh I just bet you are, four hot sweaty guys with no shirts on, now that's my idea of a good time." We both laughed together as we watched them play. Well I mainly watched Edward. _'Could you blame me? He is by far the sexiest man I have ever had the pleasure of looking at half naked. Would you turn down that opportunity? Yeah, I thought not.'_

"So Alice which team are you rooting for then?"

\"Oh definitely Jaspers" she said with a sigh.

"Well that's good to know."

"Uh, Bella you won't say anything will you? I mean I don't know if he is married or even has a girlfriend yet so.."

"You worry too much Alice, but I won't say a word. I can tell you that he is unattached, you all are."

"What. How do you know that?"

"I specifically requested my team members all be single."

"Why would you do that?"

"Two reasons actually. First, sometimes we need to pretend to be married or attached in some way to a person on our team. Personally I don't want a lonely spouse showing up unannounced for a surprise visit and ruining months of planning. Second, it makes it easier to pretend if your partner isn't pining away for someone else. Things like that show on people's faces and it could be detected easily by others."

"Damn I never thought about it like that. You are so right though, some people where their emotions on their sleeves."

"Exactly"

We chatted for awhile longer about nothing particular. Emmett yelled to me from the court,

"Bella are you going to make dinner tonight? Please, pretty please?"

_'What a fucking faker.'_

"Yes, is pasta okay?" He talked to the guys for a minute then said,

"That sounds good to us."

"Fine, I will have it ready in 30 minutes."

A/N Thank you Chatterbox33. And also those of you that review.


	18. Chapter 17

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**DINNER AND A MOVIE 17**

"So Alice do you cook?"

"Only when I have to, but just easy things."

"Well you can help if you want, or just watch. Either way."

"Sure, I'll help." She sort of skipped along behind me to the kitchen with all the dogs hot on my heels. I made my way to the island, but Alice had stopped just inside the door. She was looking at the dogs kind of funny.

"Alice, is everything okay?"

"Yea. Um, won't they come in?"

"No they won't. They know better than to enter the kitchen, unless they are told to."

"That's great. I've never seen such well behaved dogs. My mother has a Yorkie, and it even sits with her during dinner."

"Ah, a kick-me-dog. Well, mine also won't be joining us for dinner. That's a no-no."

"A kick-me-dog, really Bella?"

"Well, they only come to your ankles and are always getting kicked and tripped over, so yeah. Kick-me-dogs."

"That's cute. I'll have to remember that. So what exactly are we making?"

"I have 7 cheese tortellini and I will make fresh pesto. Do you know how to make clarified butter with garlic?"

"Huh.. Is it not just melted butter and garlic?"

"Well, yes technically, but clarified basically means you remove the butter fat that floats. It's easy, I will show you." While Alice melted the butter I got the water on for the pasta. Once the butter had melted I showed her how to scoop off the fat. I chopped the garlic, then she added it to the pan.

"Wow, that was easy, what can I do now?"

"How about you make the salad." I pulled out all the ingredients for the salad and the pesto, placing them on the island. I then took out my food processor and switched blades.

"Bella, do you want this in the salad?"

"What.. Oh no that's the basil for the pesto."

"Okay, I thought it was some kind of spinach or weird lettuce."

"Honest mistake" I dropped the pasta in the salted water and put the pine nuts in a pan to toast. Alice paid close attention to my pesto making before asking,

"Why the nuts and lemon?"

"Well the nuts give it some crunch and the lemon gives it a fresh taste, plus it helps keep it bright green." Once finished I put the bread in the oven before removing the pasta.

"You know, Bella, when I said I cook only when I have to I really meant that if I can't microwave it I don't bother. I have never made anything but a mess in the kitchen. I once tried to make macaroni & cheese and it was a disaster. Those directions were so confusing, I added the milk in with the water and butter, and the noodles were apparently over cooked. I tried stirring in the cheese stuff after I drained the noodles and all I ended up with was mashed noodles and cheese clumps. Thank goodness the cook showed up and promptly kicked me out of the kitchen." I laughed. I mean belly ache, cheek hurting laughing. Tears were running down my face when the guys all came in wearing different shirts. I almost burnt the bread because I was still laughing and trying to check Edward out through watery eyes.

"What's so funny in here, you two?" Emmett asked

"Nothing, it's between me and Alice. Now Emmett, be good and set the table for me." While he set the table I put everything in serving dishes and Alice brought them out for me while I sliced the bread. I carried it to the table and took a seat next to Jasper.

"This looks great, Bella. Thank you."

"Your welcome Ben. But Alice helped too, you know."

"Well thank you too, Alice." She smiled and gave him a nod.

"Now everyone dig in."

"Beauty, you made fresh pesto. God I love you."

"But of course, Em. You know I hate that shit in a jar." I listened to every one of them moan around almost every bite they took. But when Edward did it, it was a deep throaty kind of moan_. 'I wonder what else could make him do that?' _Fuck, when that thought came to me, I choked. Jasper patted and rubbed my back asking if I was alright.

"Yeah. Thanks for that. Went down the wrong pipe, I guess."

"No worries, my pleasure." We were almost done when Edward set his fork down and said,

"Damn, girls, that was excellent. The pesto is the best I have ever had." Alice and I both thanked him. Jasper also needed to say something.

"I'm not such a pesto kind of guy, but the garlic butter was great, so thank you both." I saw Alice's cheeks go pink so I told him it was a pleasure.

"I usually only cook for Emmett and I, unless it's a family function. So this was a treat for me. I'm glad you all enjoyed it." I stood up to clear the table and asked,

"Are you guys tired from your game or do you all want to stay and watch a movie?"

"A movie sounds good to me, Beauty, that is if you are all up to it?" Emmett asked

"Yes that will be nice after such a filling meal." Edward said then winked at me.

_'OKAY'_

"Well since you two cooked we will do the dishes while you pick out a movie for all of us to watch."

"Are you sure, Em?"

"Look, I may not be allowed to cook in my own kitchen, or any for that matter. However, I can clean it up pretty good."

"You're right. Clean up is your specialty." Everyone laughed, then Alice and I went to pick out something to watch. By the time the guys joined us in the media room, the movie was set and ready to go. Jasper and Alice took the reclining chairs. Edward and I had the love seat because Emmett and Ben had already claimed the chaise lounges. _'Fuckers'_

"So what did you pick this time, Beauty?"

"Green Mile; that okay with you, Beast?"

"Absofuckinglutley"

"Then, shut up and watch." I started the movie then hunkered down into my spot leaning the top half of my body on the arm. Edward seemed to sit just a bit closer. 15 minutes into the movie I leaned closer to Edward and asked if it was okay to recline the loveseat we were sitting on. He quickly agreed so I released the foot rests and we both laid back to get more comfortable. Just before one of my favorite parts I could hear snoring. Looking to my left I could see Emmett and Ben sound asleep, both snoring lightly.

"I guess they were wore out." Edward whispered

"I guess they were." I scooted more toward the center of the loveseat just slightly closer to Edward. He also shifted towards me. Something I couldn't and wouldn't complain about. Edward's pinky connected with the back of my hand and fire blazed through me once again. I may have let out a small sigh/moaning sound when I heard Alice's voice,

"It's just butter, but it's great." Edward jerked his hand away quickly. We both looked over to Alice and Jasper. Jasper was laid back with both arms resting behind his head totally asleep too. Alice was half draped over the arms of both chairs leaning on Jasper's elbow. That couldn't be cushy for her. I chuckled quietly as did Edward. Alice talked in her sleep, too cute.

"Do you know what she is talking about?"

"Well she made the butter and garlic sauce for dinner, I guess she _really_ liked it." I couldn't tell him the whole truth. Now could I.

"Should we wake them or let them all sleep?" He asked quietly.

"We'll let them sleep we can wake them after the movie." We snuggled closer this time to finish watching the movie. There was a slight humming that seemed to surround Edward and I. It wasn't at all uncomfortable just palpable. It was almost like a hive of honey bees. Pulsing and humming around protecting everything within. I felt totally relaxed, maybe too relaxed because next thing I knew I was waking up to an unfamiliar scent. It was the scent of...?

A/N The Mac n' Cheese story is true, my son's first attempt was exactly like that. I laughed so hard and we still tease him when he is in the kitchen cooking. Have a great weekend and see you on Wednesday...


	19. Chapter 18

**SM owns all**

**THE SCENT OF…? 18**

I woke up slowly taking in a deep breath before I opened my eyes. I could smell a slight hint of spice and something I wasn't used to smelling when I awoke. _Man._ I froze for a second before I slowly opened my eyes. Skin that was all I could see. I shifted carefully then I saw hair. _Edward._ Looks like we all fell asleep.

I was practically in Edward's lap. His left arm was around my waist on the bare skin of my hip and my face had been buried in his neck. Not exactly unpleasant. _'If you know what I mean!'_ There was still a slight sizzle humming between us. Not as strong as last night but it was still there.

I untangled myself from him, stood and stretched. I glanced around the room and everyone looked so peaceful that I just let them sleep. The dogs were waiting by the door and followed me to the kitchen, where I immediately put on a pot of coffee. Once I had that going, I took the dogs to their room to feed them. _'I know what you thinking, they have a room? Yes, yes they do. Spoiled? Absolutely.'_ Let me explain why; these dogs will protect us with their lives if need be and they give us unconditional love. From their room they have access to the whole perimeter of the house as well. _'Too much? Maybe, but I don't really think so.'_

As soon as they were fed, I returned to the kitchen for my first cup of java. I took my mug, then headed to my room for a nice hot shower. After I sufficiently had used up all the hot water, I got out. With my hair tightly wrapped in a towel and another around my body I walked to the vanity for my lotion. Shit, I really loved Bath and Body Works. I had so many lotions and body sprays from there I could start my own store. So what will it be today, I wondered as I sifted through my collection. Finally I spotted the one I wanted to use. Honeysuckle, it's one of my favorites. I was pissed when they discontinued it so I purchased a case of each; the lotion and body spray. I try not to use it so often, just so it will last, but today I was just feeling the need.

Dropping my towel I rubbed lotion all over myself. I finished my coffee and figuring that no one was up yet, I just put on my short, very short silk robe. My cousin had got it for me in Milan last Christmas and I love the feel of the silk on my bare skin. I exited my room and made my way to the kitchen for a refill. My phone pinged from its spot on the hall table so I picked it up on my way. I had an email from Agent Webber letting me know she was at the hotel. I continued to the kitchen while reading her message and not paying any attention to my surroundings.

I went straight to the coffee and poured another cup. I set my phone down, but before I could pick up my cup someone cleared their throat behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin as I whirled around. I'm not entirely sure, but I may have squealed or something like that. My breath stopped then relief flooded through me. Edward stood next to the refrigerator looking deliciously rumpled with his own cup of coffee. The dogs must have been close because before I could even say anything Zeus and Athena were in front of me growling lowly and Apollo was right in front of Edward. His hackles were raised just waiting for my command to attack.

"Genug! Heel. Zeus, Athena, Apollo out!"

(Enough!)

All three looked at me first for confirmation, and once satisfied they retreated just outside the door. They weren't growling, but I could tell by their posture and the way they all sat watching Edward that they didn't trust him yet. _'God I love my dogs!'_

"I am so sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"No problem, I didn't think anyone was up yet. I should probably pay better attention."

"Well, the dogs certainly had your back, _and your front_ ,covered." I wasn't sure I heard him correctly because he said the last part in a whisper like he was talking to himself. Again I digress, so I just smiled at him.

"They sure do, even now they are waiting for you to attack me." I let out a little giggle then. _'What the hell, I do not giggle. EVER!'_

"That's okay, I promise I won't attack you."

_'Too bad, is all I can say.'_

"Well, I'm just going to go get dressed. You can help yourself to anything you'd like. I will be right back. He smiled and gave a slight nod. I headed out with the dogs only a step behind. I dressed quickly, put my hair in a high ponytail then braided it. I really hated when it got tangles. When I was little, I also had really long hair. Up until 5th grade, that is. My mom finally got tired of keeping up with it and had it chopped off to my shoulders. She kept the hair, but I was pissed it was no longer attached to my head. I never let her cut it again. In the last 12years I have only let one person touch my hair. Her salon is a good hour away but I don't care. Maryanne is worth every penny.

By the time I made it back everyone was now up and sitting at the island.

"Good morning. I trust you all slept well?" Apparently they weren't completely awake yet because all I got from them were grunts. Well, except Edward, he seemed wide awake now just giving me a smile so I winked at him. _'What? It was my turn.'_ No one looked like they were ready for conversation yet so I figured I would start.

"Agent Webber arrived earlier and is at the hotel waiting for me to contact her. Agents Black and Ravens should be in by 12:30 and are going to meet us hopefully by 2:00 after they settle in their rooms. Up until we leave, we will be using the small conference room at the hotel. Since our plans have changed a little now 5 of you will be flying into LAX in 2 separate groups and will be arriving two days after us. The CIA has apartments ready and waiting for us all in the same building. I will need to talk to Webber privately before the other team arrives. I can't have her reaction to our plan breaking our cover." They all agreed.

"Alright then, it's..." I looked at my watch quickly then continued, "7:15 now, you all should head back to the hotel and get ready for the meeting. Emmett, please give Edward the keys to my car. Edward, as soon as your done getting ready, check-out of your room and put your stuff in the car. You'll also need this." I reached into my pocket and handed him the contents. He smiled at me before holding his hand out. I gave him a reassuring smile back but said nothing.

"I'm riding with Edward." Ben seemed excited.

"Just be careful with my car. It's all I ask. So, Emmett and I will see you guys in a few hours. The room we will be using is on the 1st floor and the manager Calvin will escort you there, he is expecting you at 10:30. I will be meeting with Angela at 10:00 so we will see you in a bit." Everyone said goodbye then. I watched as Edward and Ben took off in my car. Emmett and I had been the only two that I allowed to drive it, up until now that is. I better get used to it, I guess.


	20. Chapter 19

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**BRINGING AGENT WEBBER IN ON IT 19**

Emmett and I made it to the hotel just before 10:00, and Calvin met us in the lobby along with Angela.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Swan. It's a pleasure to see you both again."

"Thanks Cal how have things been?" asked Emmett.

"Great, can't complain."

"How is Linda doing, she should be due any day now right?"

"She is good, Mrs. Swan. She has been having a few contractions the last week or so. We are trying to be patient but Linda said, _'I can't wait till she gets here so I can see my feet again.'_" We all laughed with him.

"I bet she can't, please let her know we said hi, and let us know when the baby arrives."

"I will, on both counts. You all have a wonderful day." After saying we would he left us in the conference room. Agent Webber was quick to apologize for Hale, to which I told her she had no control over. For the next 30 minutes, I filled her in on our plans. I explained about Agent Black and what role he would have in this operation. She totally agreed, and said she would watch him as well. I quickly gave her the rundown on everyone else, too. She seemed glad to be back and very excited to have Ben as a boyfriend even if it was fake. The only semi-permanent roles would be played by Edward and myself. _This was going to be a long day. _

At exactly 10:30 Calvin knocked, then lead the rest of the team into the room. Everyone greeted Angela and welcomed her back. We quickly split into 3 teams. Angela, Ben, and Jasper in one. Edward and Emmett in another and finally Alice and myself. Alice had her laptop so we could plan out our shows, some of them anyway. It would take some practice, but thank goodness Alice had a background in dance, just like me and Agent Ravens.

By noon the fruit and coffee I had this morning were gone. So I ordered a small buffet for us all. Once we had all eaten it was just after 1:00 now, which meant we only had an hour before Agents Black and Ravens arrival. _'Shit, I hope this all goes as we planned.'_

"We have less than an hour left everyone, so show me what you have." Jasper, Ben and Angela went first. They outlined the whole club and surrounding buildings and showed me where they saw weak spots or possible security issues.

"Well, let's not worry too much about those just yet. The rest of our team that is already in L.A. maybe able to help with those when we arrive. Moving on, Em, what did you and Edward come up with?" Emmett and Edward had a layout from the inside of the club. They would be bouncers and security of sorts.

"There are a couple of spots that I have concerns with. Here and here." Edward pointed them out.

"Why, what exactly gives you concern?"

"This one is where the offices are and I'm not sure we would have access but I only have slight reservations about that one. Now this one here is giving me a real problem. This leads to the dressings rooms where you will be. I am hoping that the CIA team will have eyes back there but we can't be sure."

"Alright, I see your point, I will email them this evening and see what they can do about it. I will also ask about your security concerns Jasper." I shared with them what Alice and I had been working on. I received more than one questioning look from all the guys. Too bad they were just going to have to accept it. Just like they would if we did any other job for that matter. I wasn't sure if it was the outfits or the dancing they had a problem with. Either way I didn't care, this was my role to play.

We now only had 10 minutes before the other 2 arrived, so we quickly put most of our stuff away. Edward and I sat down to work out our arrangements. I looked at him closely before speaking.

"I see your ready for this."

"I am, are you?" I reached into my bag and retrieved what I needed before saying,

"Yes. I am too." Before we could continue there was a knock on the door. Damn it, they are early. Well let's hope this works. The door opened and Calvin showed Black and Ravens in. Then Calvin gave me a quick nod before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Well, would you look at what we have here." Black sneered. Emmett was quick to take a step in his direction. Black stepped quickly back bringing his hands up to appear non threatening. Not that he was but still. Emmett just smirked at him.

"Emmett, Bells"

"You don't fucking call her that! Understand me? She is Agent Swan or Isabella to you, asshole." Well Emmett handled that.

"Sure, sure whatever you say Emmett. I mean Agent Swan, you know this could get confusing for you both." Black should know better.

"Hi, I'm Agent Ravens, but please call me Emily." she said holding her hand out to Emmett who then made the rest of the introductions. When he got to me though she paused then smiled a big toothy smile at me.

"So your Bella Swan, I have heard great things about you. It seems we have a mutual friend."

"I certainly hope you are not talking about Black over there?"

"Oh, sorry no. I was not even aware you two knew each other at all. I was speaking of Leah Clearwater. We were roommates in College."

"Yes, Leah is one of my best friends. So you're the Emily she tells all those stories about when we get drunk?"

"I suppose I am. I guess she would need to be drunk to tell the stories because it seemed like we were always that way during those days. It really is probably the only way she can remember them." We laughed together both of us probably picturing a drunk Leah_. 'Good times'_ our friendly bubble was popped by Jacob. Of course.

"Well it looks like you made yourself a new friend, Agent Swannn." I'm sure he did that just to piss Emmett off, again. Black then took it upon himself to make his own introductions. Ben, Angela and Alice were his first victims. However when he got to Jasper and Edward a hint of recognition passed over his features before he spoke.

"You two look familiar, have we met before?"

"Yes we have actually." Jasper started then Edward finished.

"At a conference in DC a few years ago."

"Well, then it's good to see you both again." He raised his hand to Jasper first and this time I made the introduction,

"This is Jasper Whitlock." They quickly shook hands then he turned to Edward.

"And this is..." I was cut off by Edward who winked at me then stuck his hand out to take Jacob's.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's...?"

A/N I love to leave you hanging, not for long though EPOV will be up tomorrow morning.


	21. Chapter 20

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**EPOV 20**

Emmett's voice broke through the invisible barrier that we had found ourselves in. _'Can't say I was happy about that at all. But what can you do?'_ After a quick lunch we worked up a plan for Agent Black. _'Can I just say that I love this plan!'_ He wouldn't really have any pertinent information but we would keep him plenty busy. Once that was finished, Bella had some other things to take care of, but Emmett's suggestion sounded like a great idea to me. We all waited while Bella got ready the we followed them to Emmett's. We quickly trailed behind them into the house.

Bella was on her knees getting licked to death by two huge dogs. Emmett called his quickly but Bella's continued their assault on her. I was surprised when she talked to them, because it was in German. I was fluent, but not many people were, and to hear her speak it was _'A fucking turn on. I tell you what.'_ I watched her with them closely and even when they had their treats their eyes never left hers until she told them okay. When they had finished and made sure we were all fine to be around they just casually walked away. I was curious about the German and how they picked it up so easily but still her answers surprised me a little. When she headed off to take care of some things Emmett suggested a friendly game of 2 on 2.

"Uh, that is unless you want to play Alice."

"No, I'm good. I will just watch, thanks."

"Sure, there is a nice spot on the deck. Alright boys, pick teams." Ben chose Jasper so that left Emmett and I together. We made our way to his court, thank god I didn't wear heavy clothing today. We chatted lightly while stretching then Emmett and my conversation got deeper.

"So Ed, my man, tell me do you think this plan of Bella's will work?"

"I don't know, Em." figured I would shorten his name as well. He was still smiling so I figured he didn't mind and continued.

"I hope it will. I do not know Agent Black personally, but from what we were told he's not always the sharpest tool in the shed. Let's just keep our fingers crossed. Your sister is exceptionally well versed in her planning and I couldn't find any faults. So far anyway."

"She is, and you won't. She always thinks things completely through before she makes a decision. She doesn't rush anything. Oh, and I do mean anything. When we were kids, our mom would have to get up an hour earlier with her just to pick out what she was wearing to school that day. She is not so bad about stuff like that anymore but with this, she would be meticulous. No short cuts, others might, but not Beauty. Especially now when Black is involved. It took her years to trust anyone again after that. I mean except for our family and a few close friends that we have known almost since birth. All our lives we struggled with friendships and then relationships. Her and I are very close in case you couldn't tell. We tell each other everything because there is no point for us to keep secrets from one another. Besides we would find out sooner or later because again we tell each other everything.

We graduated High school so early that what friends we did have turned out not to really be friends at all. They always seemed to have some sort of agenda in order to be around us. They either wanted help with homework or to ride our coattails on projects and a couple even wanted us to help cheat on tests. We caught on quickly to them though and decided we were better off just sticking together. College wasn't much easier, the same things happened again. Half way through our first year of medical school we changed majors and schools. Much to our families dismay at first, but once we explained things they were fine with it. After graduation we took a much needed break for a few months. When we turned 18 we joined the Military and this was so much better for us than school ever was. Everyone started on the same level and close to the same age and we finally could blend in rather than stand out. We finally were free to make friends, have relationships, and just be ourselves.

Some things worked out for us while others really didn't. Friendships were great but relationships were and still are hard for us. Neither of us has had any sort of long term relationship, but I am a firm believer that it will eventually happen for us both. Being as close as we are is apparently hard for some people to comprehend. Who knew. I had a girlfriend once that I thought basically hung the moon. Bella didn't quite see it that way but she left it alone. Shit, I wasn't even 21 yet, what the hell did I know. Anyway, Sierra and I had only been together for like 3months and we went out all the time. She only seemed happy when we went out together but when she was happy, so was I. One night she stayed over and we had sex. I was a little tipsy before, then a lot relaxed after and I guess I let it slip about some of our money.

Big. I mean huge mistake on my part. The next morning I woke up and found Bella in tears on the kitchen floor. I will never forget her face or the way she looked at me. She didn't look angry which I would have been. No she looked defeated and betrayed. I had done that to her. She told me what Sierra had said and at first I couldn't believe it, I didn't think she could have been so cruel. I asked her and she admitted it freely like it was no big deal. Then she told me to choose her, or Bella. There was no choice for me because it will always be Bella. I don't get drunk or even tipsy around anyone that isn't family, or our close friends anymore. I could have ruined everything for us back then. Then about 7months later, Black happened to Bella. He broke her just like Sierra did me. They are our main reasons for our secrets about our money, our projects, hell even our family. You 6 are the first ones to know about any of our family and the 4 of you know more about our money situation than some of our friends.

"Maybe Black coming here isn't such a good idea, Em."

"Maybe not but I trust Bella, and if she thinks that everything will be okay, and that this plan will work. I am with her 100%. Trust me she will know if something is off with him, and it's about time she put her psychology degree to some use. She will be able to get some sort of read from him."

"I do trust her, its Black I don't trust. I will keep a close eye on her though just in case." Emmett raised his eyebrows at me then quickly looked away.

Jasper and Ben had been playing one on one for about 35minutes before we joined in. It was good to just hang out and have a good time shooting the shit and some hoops. I just kept going over what Emmett had told me. I won't let that asshole Black get close to Bella again. After 2 games I was sweating my balls off, I guess we all were because by the time I saw Bella join Alice on the deck none of us had shirts on anymore. We continued to play, then Emmett stopped and yelled to Bella about dinner. She agreed saying we would have 30 more minutes to play. 20 minutes later Emmett disappeared then returned with clean shirts for all of us before we made our way inside.

Dinner smelled so good I could hardly wait to eat. We all sat and piled our plates with food then I took my first bite. _'Well, fuck me, she can cook too!'_ I may have been enjoying my meal a little too much at one point and may have moaned out loud. Right after which Bella choked and Jasper helped her out. _'I wanted to do that' _ I had to force myself to calm down right then so I just let the girls know how good everything was and thanked them. I winked at Bella after she asked about staying to watch a movie but drug my mind away from her so I could help clean up. The Green Mile, my favorite, and that's what she picked.

We ended up sitting together, much to my liking, and once we were reclined I was much more comfortable. Besides the fact that I was close enough to touch and smell her, coconuts that's what she smelled like. _'Perfect' _Soon, Emmett and Ben were asleep and Alice and Jasper weren't far behind them. Bella and I had moved slightly closer to one another and I couldn't resist any longer. I had to touch her just to see what if anything would happen. I grazed my pinky over her hand gently and there was that high voltage feeling again. Sparks seemed to pop all around us and Bella let go a moan and I almost jumped her right then. Unexpectedly, Alice spoke, scaring me and I yanked my hand back. Evidently, dinner was on Alice's mind even in her sleep. Deciding to let them all sleep we continued watching the movie comfortably until...?

I was so comfy and warm holding a soft pillow that smelled like coconuts. Purring; that was all I could hear, it was all around me lulling me deeper and deeper to sleep. I began to wake once I realized I could no longer hear the purring and wasn't quite so warm anymore, and where was my damn pillow. Opening my eyes, all I saw was blue then finally my eyes focused and I remembered where I was. Emmett's place and his big screen we had been watching was now all blue. Everyone was still asleep, well except for Bella, who was the only one missing from our apparent sleepover. I got up and made my way quietly out the door and headed to where I could smell the coffee. No Bella there though, so I helped myself to a cup then went to the fridge hoping for some sort of creamer. _'Score for me.'_ They had Irish cream another favorite of mine. I fixed it just the way I liked, giving it a try and it was just right. _'Fuck, I sound like Goldilocks!'_

Setting my cup down I leaned against the counter and looked out the kitchen window, Emmett had a great view from here. I could hear bare feet padding my way, in strolled Bella and I could not move or breathe for that matter. She was beyond anything I had ever seen and again she wasn't wearing much. A short robe that barely covered her ass, _'What a great ass it was, too',_ but I could see her legs, and fuck if they didn't go on for miles. I closed my eyes to burn that image fully into my brain. Opening them slowly I cleared my throat to get her attention. Too bad for me, I scared her. She let out a slight squeak then whipped around to face me but before I could apologize for it there were three very angry looking dogs growling and staring me down. I knew better than to move. Bella called them off but they didn't go far.

I did apologize, finally, and told her the dogs had her back _'and her front'_ covered. I may have said that last part out loud but I can't be sure. I promised I wouldn't attack her but damn she needed to put on some clothes quick or I might change my mind. She left to dress, _'Pity that is'_ but the dogs left with her. I could finally breathe again_. 'Christ what is she doing to me?'_ I took my coffee and sat down at the island, and as I drank I pondered all the things Emmett had told me yesterday.

1.) They didn't have many friends and that was hard to believe because they both seemed friendly and open. _'Not that I have a lot of friends myself, but still.'_

2.) No long term relationships, ever. It's still hard to picture but Emmett had a point when he said that with them being so close, could put others off. _'This is something I can understand and sympathize with, seeing as I haven't had any real relationships either. Not for the same reasons, but some of their reasons hit home with me.'_

3.) Keeping secrets_. 'Yep, this is totally up my alley, because I never tell people who my parents or family are if I can help it.'_

4.) They are smart, well beyond really, and they seemed to use their knowledge for all sorts of different things that I will have to ask about later.

5.) Emmett said they were both broken, and I hoped that they weren't beyond repair. We all needed to trust one another for us to be able to pull off this mission.

By the time I finished my cup of coffee and looked up everyone else had joined me in the kitchen. Bella came back dressed and ready for the day. _'What a shame_.' When she caught my eye I had to smile but this time she winked at me. She got right down to business giving us our time table for today and other small changes that were made. My part would start today so I was taking her car to our hotel. Ben and I climbed into Bella's car, which was awesome by the way, and headed back followed by Jasper and Alice in our rental car. As soon as I reached my room, a shower was in order. The hot water felt great as it soothed my muscles from yesterday's game and sleeping on a loveseat all night. I tried to keep Bella in the back of my mind but obviously she would not be deterred. Instantly I was rock hard but tried to ignore it, I didn't think it was right. It's really hard, _'no pun intended',_ to wash your body with your cock in the way but I managed. I had to give myself a cold blast just to calm down before I could get out.

It was at last time to meet everyone in the lobby, so that's where I headed. I had my luggage with me and made a quick stop at the front desk to checkout, then I went to the garage and dropped the luggage off. I pulled out what Bella had given me earlier, and I was all ready now. Everyone was waiting for me, and Calvin seemed friendly as he led us to our meeting. I think we were all glad to see Agent Webber, or Angela, but I was much more excited about seeing Bella. We were put into teams according to our jobs so Emmett and I were going over the blueprints to the club.

"Em, do you know what shifts we're working yet?"

"No, and we won't get those until the week before. Don't worry though, T. will make sure either you or myself are always there with Bella."

"Who is T.?"

"We will go over that later, but don't worry, you will like her." He smiled then winked at me.

"Her?"

"Yeah her. I promise, you two will get along."

"If you say so." I hope he's not trying to set me up. We continued our assessment pointing out possible blind spots to each other. Next thing I know people are bringing tray after tray of food in. It was perfect because my stomach was under the impression that my throat had been cut. Bella quickly took charge after our meal. _'I love take charge Bella'_

_'Um...What!'_

_'Let's not think too hard about this now' _

Once Emmett and I were up I pointed out a few spots of concern to her, but she didn't seem too put off by either location. Bella then dropped a bomb of epic proportion, well to us men, anyway. The dancing and costumes they would be wearing, or not wearing during their shows would be... revealing. I don't know if I could watch her do that. We will have to discuss that later. After she got ready for our encounter with Agent Black, we didn't even have but a minute before there was a knock on the door. Time to put my game face on. Agent Black almost spit the first words out of his mouth but Emmett was having no part of it. "_Bells_", Black called her and I thought Emmett was gonna take his head off. Agent Ravens, or Emily apparently had her big girl panties on today because she quickly diffused the situation by offering herself instead. Emily paused in front of Bella, and I was ready to pounce, I was glad that it was not necessary. When Black interrupted them I wanted to punch him in the face.

Jasper had made his way closer to Bella and I when Black looked over at us. I could tell he remembered us from before but wasn't sure where from so we told him. Bella introduced him to Jasper first but I cut her off when she turned to me. _I would apologize for that move later_. I gave her a quick wink then grabbed his hand saying,

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's husband." I shook his hand vigorously which went limp as his jaw hit the floor.

"Hu..Hus..Husband?" Poor Black. Well, not really.

"Yes, husband." I then wrapped my arm protectively around Bella's waist. Emmett, Angela, Ben, and Alice were standing behind him and Emily, trying to hold back smiles, and I'm sure, laughter. Jasper, on the other hand, just glared at Black not even moving. Black just stood there for another minute before Bella took control of the situation and handed him and Emily their packets of information. An hour later, Bella called an end to our meeting and stood up to put things away. Black, who had glared daggers at me since he sat down, now looked at Bella with wanting eyes. _'Too bad fucker, she's mine now!'_

I took Bella's hand, brought it to my lips and kissed it while giving Black my best, _'I won, you lost'_ look I could. Bella let out a sigh but gave me a beautiful smile before leaning into my side then saying,

"I'm tired and didn't get much sleep last night due to our position, would you mind terribly if we called it an early night and just went home to relax?"

"Not at all, lets pack up and go home." She just bobbed her head then told everyone to meet back here at 1:00 tomorrow. Of course not everyone knew of our other plans and we hoped to keep it that way.

A/N some chapters are going to be long and others not so much. Hope you enjoy it. See you on Wed.


	22. Chapter 21

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**QUESTIONS AND NIGHTMARES 21**

Edward and I would have a little chat later about him interrupting me like that. I must say though, watching Jacob's mouth hang open like he was trying to catch flies was well worth it. I almost lost it when he stuttered the word husband out. _'I just got to say, I loved the feeling of Edward's arm around me.'_ _'WHAT! I will think about that later.' _I noticed everyone trying not to laugh, and I just knew we had better move on quickly before someone did.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, let's proceed." Once they all took a seat around the table, I slid Jacob and Emily's packets to them.

"Just to update you two on everything, your packets contain your specific job only. We all have our own job to do here. Even though some of us will be crossing paths from time to time, the information that we send to the techs can't be compromised. It's imperative that no one share information until our weekly meetings. Those will be held on Monday's seeing as the club is closed that day. The club hours of operation are:

Tuesday-Sunday 11:00am-2;00am. Closed on Monday's. Girls, Monday's will also be our practice days for new routines. Our hours will differ during the week as well, they will be:

Tuesday-Thursday 8:00pm-12:00am and Friday-Sunday 4:00pm-10:00pm with a grand finale each of those 3 days at midnight. Any questions?"

"Yes, how can we work that many hours on the weekends?"

"Sorry, Emily, you have not been given a chance to read your packet, so I will fill in the blanks for you. We will not be the only squad, there will be two other squads as well and then also extras for fill ins. Those won't be just our hours or days, but we will share them with the others. Better?"

"Much, thank you." I concluded our meeting early, frankly because I couldn't look at Jacob for another minute. I feigned being tired so we all could leave. When Edward kissed my hand, I thought I would faint so I leaned into him. _'He had my whole body sizzling now.'_ Edward quickly agreed to go home as well. I let them know what time tomorrow's meeting would be, then snatched all my files in my left hand, and Edward took my right pulling me towards the door. But before he could pull it open Jacob's voice saying my name stopped me in my tracks.

"You know, Agent Swan, I looked you up, after I moved, I mean. Funny thing that was though. I couldn't find you anywhere, there were no birth certificates, school transcripts or a driver's license to be found anywhere, it was like you never existed. Now why is that Agent Swan? Emmett?"

Emmett was trying to burn a hole through Jacob's head with his eyes. I looked at Edward's raised eyebrow knowing he would have questions, but ignored him for now. Looking right at Jacob, I spoke,

"Well I'm not really sure what to tell you, Black. I'm standing here having a conversation with you, so I clearly exist. I am not sure what your agenda is or what you hoped to accomplish with that kind of obvious misinformation. I am not exactly sure why it would be of any importance to you, either. All that I can tell you for certain is that Director Michaels had all of our records sealed after your little, oh, what shall we call it? Incident, thievery, error in judgment? Oh, wait I know, let's go with fucking me over. How does that sound to you?"

_Hot damn, I was on a roll now._

"It doesn't matter anyway, that shit has no bearing on _this _case, so therefore, you will not be bringing it up again. Am I understood, Agent Black? You are here to do a job and once it's done you will be gone and I won't think of you again, just like the last 5years."

I was so pissed now. I yanked the door open and tugged Edward behind me_. 'How dare he look for me, asshole!'_ Edward and I were silent all the way to the parking garage. I handed him my files and went straight to my bike. Emmett caught up with us but before he could speak I held my hand up to stop him. I put my helmet on then raced out riding to, I didn't even know where. I rode and rode, not stopping in anyone place. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket a few times when I had to stop for a light but it was easy to ignore. Next thing I know I was in Alameda heading to the Marina. I parked my bike and walked slowly to my slip. _Charlotte_ was swaying slightly, as the water rippled around her. I climbed aboard and took a quick look around before descending the stairs to my cabin. I laid on the bed and pulled my still vibrating phone out. I had 18 texts from Emmett. I didn't read them I just sent him one instead then I snuggled into my pillows and let my mind drift with the boat as I fell into a fitful sleep.

_'I woke up because I was so cold and I couldn't stop shaking. "Emmett, what happened?"_

_"I don't know, sissy. I think they left." We sat huddled in a corner together for what seemed like days. _

_"I need to use the potty."  
>"Me too, sissy" Finally we heard voices just outside the door.<em>

_"Do you think that is them again?"_

_"I can't tell, but just in case be quiet okay." I really needed to potty and I wished mommy and daddy would come for us soon._

_"Someone is coming, Bella" The door flew open loudly smashing the wall. A light flickered on and I couldn't see. Next thing I did see was Rico trying to pull Emmett out of the room._

_"You let him go, or I will tell my daddy on you!" I ran at both of them and tried to pull Emmett back to me. Rico grabbed the front of my shirt in his fist and shoved me away. I screamed out when I landed on the ground. My arm was hot with fire._

_"Sissy!" Emmett yelled, but I couldn't see him through my tears. Emmett was yelling at Rico to let him go. _

_"Not this time you little shit, Sal isn't here to save you anymore, and you will pay for what you did to me, you little brat." Then I heard Emmett scream and it was so loud I had to close my eyes and cover my ears. I could only move one arm though. Rico let out a pained yell and once Emmett's screaming stopped I opened my eyes. Rico was holding Emmett off the ground and one of his legs was hanging funny. Rico's face was bleeding and I didn't know what happened. Emmett was still crying when Rico started talking again,_

_"You two just aren't worth the trouble or the pay. Sal will just have to take the blame and as for our row well, I am done. You two will just have to stay here and die. I am gone." Then he threw Emmett at me, and I tried to move but couldn't. He landed on my hurt arm then I heard a crack sound. Rico left closing and locking the door behind him. Emmett's body was too heavy for me to move. I was crying because it hurt so bad._

_"Bubba, you have to move, it hurts really bad." I shook him but he didn't answer._

_"Emmett, please" he still didn't move._

_"Bubba" I tried again then reached my hand towards his head, it was all wet. Blood. I screamed._

_"Emmett, wake up!" I yelled at him to not leave me alone. _

_"Please, please wake up, Emmett. I don't know what to do Emmett. WAKE UP BUBBA, PLEASE!"_

Strong arms were pulling me away from Emmett. "NO!" I screamed, "Bubba!" I tried to pull away and reach for him, but I couldn't and I was crying so hard I could barely breath out his name.

"Beauty, it's alright. I've got you now. Please come back to me, sissy." My eyes opened and I realized I was wrapped in Emmett's arms. He was holding me in his lap rocking me back and forth while whispering in my ear.

"I'm okay, Bella, I'm not going anywhere. Please stop crying, I won't leave you, and I will not let anyone hurt you, I swear it." I had not even realized I was actually crying from my nightmare until Emmett said something about it. I pulled back a little to look at his face. I saw a single tear trickle down his handsome face and it broke my heart. I hugged him close to me and took comfort in his strong embrace. We stayed like that for some time before he asked if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm good now. Thank you" I gave him a kiss then scooted off his lap and sat in front of him.

"How did you find me?"

"How do you think?"

"You didn't!"

"I did and would again if I thought it was for the best."

"Did you even try the GPS on my bike or did you just activate my chip?"

"Shit, Beauty I didn't even think about your bike, only the fact that you wouldn't call or text me back."

"Have they called yet?"

"Yes and I told them you would call them back."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus like that."

"Don't mention it, anytime, Sis."

"Dick"

"Hey, now I warned you I would, so don't be mad at me for looking out for you."

"Warned me? You did no such thing, Emmett Charles!"

"I most certainly did, Isabella Renee. I have been texting and calling you for hours. We looked all over the city for you before I activated it, so you will talk to them, not me."

"Fine" I huffed.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Em. Thanks for finding me. I appreciate it. What time is it now?"

"11:30, 8hours we waited and looked for you."

"I won't do it again, Em. I promise. I will call them right now. Um, who is we, Emmett?"

"We as in me and Edward."

"Fuck! My brain is fried, I wasn't thinking clearly. I will make the calls then meet you on the deck." He left me and I picked up my phone to make the first call.

"Bella?"

"Hi Daddy" I was glad to hear his voice. We talked and I told him everything was fine now and not to worry. I knew he would but still. After we hung up I still had 1 call to go.

"Izzy, I knew this would happen."

"Calm down, please, it's not what you are thinking." I had to retell everything to my Uncle Peter now. We said goodbye and I headed up to find Emmett. He and Edward were sitting Port side talking quietly as I made my way to them.

A/N hope you liked it. See you on Saturday


	23. Chapter 22

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**EPOV 22**

I was excited to be going with Emmett and Bella. _'Well, just Bella really'_ We were about to leave, when Jacob decided he needed a question answered. Jacob's question was..._Weird_. They didn't exist? How could that be? Why after what he had done was he trying to find her? Didn't he have her address and phone number already? Terrific, now I just have more questions again and still some that haven't been answered. Looking at Bella I could tell she didn't want to say anything to him, especially not in front of the others, but he didn't leave her much choice. Her answer was plausible and understandable. Bella's voice started out calm then went to accusatory and finally _'my personal favorite',_ commanding. Her voice gave me a full body shiver.

By the way she yanked me from the room and down the hall I could tell she was beyond mad. I just followed quietly along. Apparently she didn't want to talk at all because she just passed me the folders, gave Emmett the hand and took off on her bike.

"Should you go after her, Emmett?"

"Nah, she'll be fine. How about you follow me back to the house, sound alright to you?"

"Yeah"

"Hey don't worry so much, she can take care of herself." I drove Bella's car behind Emmett back to his house. Bella wasn't there, of course, but Emmett didn't look worried so I calmed myself down.

"You any good at X-BOX Ed?"

"Not too bad"

"Excellent, then let's play." That's what we did for the next few hours hoping Bella would just show up, she didn't. Emmett was texting her like a mad man.

"Okay I'm done. She's not answering my text's, I'm going to look for her."

"I will come to, if that's alright with you?"

"Cool, let's go." We drove all over the city looking for her, but not finding her anywhere Emmett thought she might have gone. Finally, she sent him a text saying she was fine so we headed back home to wait for her.

"I will give her until 10:00 to call me back and if she doesn't then shit will hit the fan. Come on, Eddie, let's play pool, you rack 'em and I'll crack 'em."

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Sorry, my bad, bro." After about 10 minutes, I couldn't take it anymore and had to ask some questions.

"Hey man, has Bella done this sort of thing before?"

"Just once, but she always calls or texts me back right away."

"Can I ask what Jacob was talking about? Are both of your records sealed?"

"Well..See..Fuck! I wish I knew what that bastard was up to. I would rather you ask Bell, or let us both tell you together ,because that is shit only our family knows."

"I understand" We played game after game of pool, we talked shit to one another about who would win or lose. We ate some snack stuff that he had in his game room and Emmett told me some of the things they did as kids. By 10:00 we still hadn't heard anything from her, Emmett was going stir crazy.

"I'm calling her because now I'm starting to worry." Emmett called and texted her relentlessly for almost 30 minutes with no replies.

"So this is the last text I'm sending, and if she doesn't respond I will have to take drastic measures." I didn't understand what he meant, but kept quiet just the same.

"Shit, I really hate to do this but she is giving me no choice, come with me, Edward." In the study he removed a picture from the wall that was hiding a keypad of sorts. He typed in a code, then replaced the photo. The wall behind me moved and I jumped a little.

"You never saw this, understand? Bella would have my ass if she knew. I hope I can trust you, man."

"You can, I won't say a word to anyone." He nodded then walked into the room and I entered right after him. This shit only exists in the movies, was my first thought, but how wrong I was. Emmett sat down at the desk in front of some kind of computer and started punching away at the keys. I turned to see a massive wall of T.V. screens. Half of them showed shots of Bella's house and the other half were of Emmett's. They had both houses completely wired with cameras at every possible angle you could imagine. I was lost looking over every image of Bella's home and the only thing that was missing was her.

"I found her. Shit, I should have known she would go there. Let's go get her, what do you say?"

"Absolutely." The room closed as soon as we were out_. 'I'll ask about that later.'_ Emmett screeched out of his driveway on our way to..huh?

"Where is she exactly, and how did you find her?"

"Alameda, and her microchip."

"Alameda? What's in Alameda? Microchip?"

"Charlotte is in Alameda, and yes a microchip. Bella is basically low-jacked. Well, we both are."

"Really? Who is Charlotte, exactly?"

"Not a who, a what."

"Fuck ,Emmett, I am already too damn confused. Please, for the love of God?"

"Sorry man_, Charlotte_ is Bella's boat. She is at the marina, so that is where we are headed, and the microchip story will just have to wait because I have to take this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and answered. Again I listened to a one sided conversation.

"Hey, Dad. Yes I activated it. She wouldn't return my calls or texts. 8 hours. Jacob Black. No. NO, Dad! Just listen, somehow he got access to our files, or tried to anyway, and found that they were sealed and asked her about it. Yes, other than being pissed off. I know, Dad. On her boat. I will talk to him if you'll call uncle El for me. Sure, I will have her call you back. Yes sir. Love you too, Dad. That's probably him now. Yep, bye."

"Uncle Peter? Yes."

This time I didn't listen. My mind was filled with too damn many questions. Why did she run? Why did she, no they, have microchips? Were they in some kind of danger? I needed to know these things. Most of all, how important were they really? Emmett arrived at the marina and there was Bella's bike, that was a good sign. He led me down the dock to her slip. _HOLY SHIT!_ Boat my ass, this was a fucking Yacht! We boarded, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Screaming and yelling suddenly came from below us and we both ran for the stairs. It was Bella, and she was shouting for Emmett to wake up. I could tell she was also crying. We burst through the door and Emmett had her in his arms right away. _"NO!"_ she wailed at him, but he held her tight. He was speaking quietly into her ear and she slowly began to calm. Once I knew she was okay, I didn't want to intrude anymore, so I made my way back up top to wait.

It wasn't long before Emmett joined me.

"Is she going to be okay, now?"

"Yeah it was just a nightmare. She is talking to our dad now."

"A nightmare? It sounded real to me. It also sounded like someone was trying to kill her or you."

"They were, well, trying to at least."

"What? Are you serious? What is going on?"

"Look, I can't tell you right now. I need to get her home as soon as she's done down there. You will just have to trust me right now."

"If you say so, then I will wait and trust you."

"That's all I ask. Thanks." I looked up and there she was, beautiful as ever, even with puffy red eyes.

"Edward will drive you home, and I will take your bike, alright?"

We both nodded at him, then headed back to where the car and bike were parked.

A/N See you tomorrow with the next chapter... Hope you are enjoying it so far.


	24. Chapter 23

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**HE DRIVES ME HOME 23**

Edward opened the passenger door for me, I lowered myself into the comfy seat, then sighed heavily. After closing my door he made his way around to the driver's side and got in_. 'Damn, he looked good behind the wheel of my car.' _ Edward didn't say anything as we drove off behind Emmett. The silence on the way home wasn't bad or uncomfortable, just peaceful seeing as how I was still trying to shake off my nightmare. The humming of the engine and the current of energy between Edward and myself left me feeling content. I thought a lot about Jacob's question, and he appeared to believe my answer. They all did for that matter.

I knew Edward would have questions now, and probably more than I could answer at this particular time. I wasn't sure if I should tell him the truth or not. I/we have never told anyone outside of our family the whole truth before. I'm not even sure I could, I mean where would I start_? 'Did I want to tell him? Yes, I think I do.'_ We were about 15minutes from the house when Emmett made it through a light and we had to stop. Edward shifted then turned to face me and I did the same. He brought his hand to my face and gently ran his thumb under my right eye. His simple touch was scorching.

"How are you feeling? Are you really alright now?" The absolute concern in his voice was hard to ignore, however, it was the look in his eyes that stole my breath from me. I could see so many things there all at once. There were questions, which I understood, but also present was empathy, loneliness, wonder, and even some desire.

"I feel so-so but I will be fine. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you were there with Emmett. I am sure he was going ape shit."

"He wasn't so bad."

"I know my brother, Edward. He scares easily when it involves me. He may hide it well from others but his uncertainty is practically palpable."

"Fine, yes, he was going nuts. I was surprised he didn't break his controller on the XBOX."

"That sounds more like Emmett to me." He slowly skimmed his fingers down my cheek and now the scorching feeling felt like an inferno of flames on my face. A horn blasting from behind us caused us both to jump a little. I giggled and faced front again. Edward held up his hand to apologize then sped off. We pulled into the driveway just as Emmett was closing one of the garage doors. We parked, then made our way inside.

"Hey, you two want a beer?"

"Sure Em, I'll have one, Edward?"

"Definitely." Emmett handed each of us our beer and we all headed to the living room. I guess now was where the questions would be asked. I took a seat in my favorite chair while Edward and Emmett both sat on the couch across from me. I couldn't take the silence anymore so I opted to begin this particular conversation.

"So Em, how much did you tell Edward?"

"Not much, actually."

"Edward, I know the curiosity must be eating at you, so please, just ask your questions. We will do our best to answer as many as we can." I waited on abated breath while Edward organized his thoughts.

"Let's start with.."

"Hang on just a minute, please, sorry to interrupt you. Edward, before we begin I can't stress enough to you how imperative it is to Emmett and I that you never repeat anything we tell you. If you can promise to do that and are okay with it, then please continue."

"Well shit, I'm not sure what to ask you two, now."

"Dude, just ask whatever you want. If we can't tell you, then we won't." Emmett has such a way with words. _'Don't you think?'_

"Jacob, can we start there for now? Why are your records sealed?"

"God, I could kill him for being so damn nosey. Sure, we can start there." I told Edward why our records were sealed, which led him to his next question of course.

"So the microchips are?"

"They are a necessity. Should something happen to us, our family would be able to locate any of us in a matter of minutes."

"Any of you?"

"Um. Shit. You don't miss much do you Edward? Our whole family is chipped."

"Christ, exactly how important are you people?"

"Not as important as you might be thinking. Emmett and I have been chipped the longest and as for everyone else, only since 1998. Listen guys, I'm exhausted, its after 3am and the team will be here at 10:00. I suggest we all get some sleep for now, it could be a long day tomorrow. Edward I know you still probably have lots of things you want to know but for now let's just take it one step at a time." He nodded quickly, I said my _'goodnights'_ and made my way to my bedroom. First stop was the bathroom though, I needed to remove my contacts. I don't usually take them out except to change them but will all the crying I had done earlier I had to. My eyes were still red but only slightly puffy now, thank goodness. At last I got in bed and burrowed down into my pillows. My nightmare didn't return and I slept peacefully the rest of the night.

A/N See you all on Wednesday...


	25. Chapter 24

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**EPOV 24**

The car ride back was subdued. We were each lost in our own minds. Mine was going over all the details I had learned about Bella in the last few days. I also had lots of question for and about her. Some I wanted answers to, while others I just wanted to figure out on my own. When we stopped for a red light I needed to touch her. The constant whirling of warmth that always seemed to surround us was somehow stronger in this confined space. Bella's eyes were still swollen, so I lightly touched the skin just underneath. Zap, a shot of electric heat started at my finger tips then bolted up my arm. I had to know if she was okay and she said she would be fine, I'm not sure I believed her though. She looked wore out, completely drained and absolutely enticing. I grazed my fingers down her lovely face. The heat that I felt before in my fingers and arm was now more of a rousing wattage that traveled all through me. The horn gave me a jump but the sound of Bella's giggle made me happy.

Once we got back, Emmett handed out the beers and I knew they would now answer at least some of my questions. Bella gave the go ahead, but then before I could ask she had one more thing to add. Her statement made me more inquisitive, but I could be patient if I had to. I wanted to know about Jacob's question first, sealed records were not an easy thing to come by, so that's where I started. Bella told me the story.

"Just before Emmett and I turned 5 we were kidnapped and held for more than a week. The people that took us wanted money, and lots of it. They knew our family was rich, but that, as it turned out, wasn't their real motivation because they never got the money. Em and I don't even know the whole story because only the two men that snatched us were captured when we were finally found. There was a third man, but he was never caught, and I was the only one to ever see him or hear him talk and still he was never found. The two men that held us never gave him up either. It is entirely possible that they would have but they were both killed in jail 2 days after their capture. The person who was behind the whole thing got away scott free. I never heard them call him by name, so I really wasn't much help in that aspect of things, but I will never forget his eyes."

Well, that explained a few things, the chips made sense now but I just wanted to be positive. Now I was but, _'any of them?'_ For shit sake, their whole family? My next question came out before I could stop it. Since 98', what happened then? The questions kept mounting, however Bella squashed my inquiry though by going to bed. I looked over at Emmett but couldn't say anything simply because I didn't know where to begin.

"Go ahead Edward, ask away."

"I..I can't Emmett. I need to think."

"Take your time man, no rush. Bella must really trust you wholeheartedly though, because we never speak about it. Don't break that trust... ever."

"I won't, promise."

"_Do not,_ hurt her either cause I'll have to kill you then."

"Why would I hurt her? I'm not sure what you mean?"

"I see the way you look at her, Edward, and its different than the way I see others look at her. Bella is a gorgeous woman and most men look at her like she's something to eat or some kind of trophy or prize to win. Which by the way she totally would be a prize. I should be so lucky to one day find someone like her, myself. But you, Edward, are unique. When I watch you, it's like you see Bella, the real Bella, and only her. I have seen that look before so I know what I am talking about. My grandparents had it, my aunts and uncles have it and my parents still look at each other like they are the only two people in the room. It's the same for Bella you know. Just please be careful with her."

"I will" That ended our conversation and we also headed to bed. Emmett had shown me the room I would be staying in when we came home from that disaster of a meeting. He called it the _blue room_ and once I saw it I understood why it was decorated in all shades of blue, even the carpet was blue. My favorite thing about it was that Bella's room was right across the hall from mine. I couldn't hear any noise coming from her room so I closed my door and sat on the bed.

I tried to process everything, and it wasn't working out so well for me at the moment. They have given me too much information, and not enough at the same time. I was still confused about their records because for them to be nonexistent is beyond the FBI, or CIA for that matter. No, this was as high up as one could go and only with the right connections and it still would be nearly impossible to accomplish. This had to have come straight from the President himself, but which one? I mean there have been 4 since they were 5years old.

Again I ask, how important is this family? I am hoping to get at least some of my questions answered before we leave for L.A., but that may not work out for me. Bella and Emmett will be busy trying to get ready to head out of here and may not have time for my question. I think I have done enough thinking for tonight; well this morning, so I stripped out of my clothes, fell onto the bed and went straight to sleep.

A/N next chapter on Sat. Check out 'Figure Eight' by tufano79 and Eclectic by Chatterbox33


	26. Chapter 25

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**EDWARD AND BREAKFAST 25**

I rolled over only to have the sunlight beat down on my closed eyelids. I knew I should get up, but damn if I didn't want to just stay right here. A few minutes went by and I knew I had better get moving. Today we would find out if Edward and I had been convincing enough for Jacob. It was now 8:20, I had just finished my shower and was dressed for the day ahead. Making my way to the kitchen I noticed all the dogs sitting by the door watching Edward I assumed, they didn't do that with Emmett or I.

Edward was sitting at the island staring out the window looking _'10 kinds of delicious with no shirt on.'_ I tried not to startle him, but he looked 100 miles away at the moment. I knocked on the door frame to get his attention. He swiveled around on the stool and gave me a bright smile which I returned.

"Morning Edward, I see your up early. Well, considering when we went to bed anyway."  
>"I usually only require 4-6hours of sleep a night, so I should be good today. I would have made coffee but didn't want to break your complicated looking machine there."<p>

"Don't worry about it. Here let me show you how it works so next time you can do it." It really was easy to work it only looked intimidating. Once it was started I took a seat across from Edward at the island. He was staring at me with an odd look on his face.

"Is there a problem Edward? You're staring at me."

"Sorry, but um, Bella, your eyes, are they two different colors?"

"Ah, yes actually they are. I just forgot to put my contacts back in but thanks for reminding me. We hardly ever take them out because people seem put off by them sometimes."

"We?"

"There I go again, damn. Apparently I have a brain mouth filter problem around you Edward. We as in Emmett and myself."

"You both have different, I mean two different colored eyes? What color are Emmett's?"

"Yes and his are the same colors as mine just opposite is all."

"They are amazing. Too bad you cover them up."

"We don't all the time, usually only when we are working or around people who aren't our family."

"Do you wear glasses then normally?" _'I swear every man has a Librarian fantasy with glasses.'_

"No, not at all, we both have 20/10 vision."

"So, you don't need the contacts to see, are they just for appearance then?"

"Yes, that's exactly what they are for. Our eyes make us very memorable and in our line of work sometimes that's not a positive thing."

"I get that, but you don't have to wear them around me unless you want to. I'm not bothered by them at all, you look beautiful either way."

"Thank you for that." I reached out and gave his hand a squeeze, which he returned.

"Good morning, people" Emmett did not have an inside voice at all, I swear.

"Beast"

"Emmett" Edward and I said at the same time, which caused Emmett to look at us funny for a second, then went to get his coffee.

"Beauty, where are your contacts?"

"Forgot to put them back in is all."

"Well, you better before everyone gets here."

"I will, calm down."

"I almost forgot to tell you the new colors we worked on will be here before we leave for LA." I saw Edward raise his eyebrow, questioning what Emmett had said. _'See, I wasn't the only one who needed to watch what was said.'_

"Beast, you might want to explain that last statement to Edward now. Meanwhile, I will make breakfast."

So that's what he did. I listened as he explained to Edward about our contacts. I just kept busy with making omelets, bacon, sausage, and muffins. We all enjoyed our food, then I cleaned up while they both went to shower and get ready for the first part of our meeting.

A/N I know its a short chapter but tomorrow's will be longer.


	27. Chapter 26

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**EPOV 26**

I was pulled from my dream, _a very good dream,_ by something wet and cold touching my face. I shot up quickly, not sure what it was. There was Athena, Bella's dog, looking right at me. _'How did she get in here?'_ I stumbled out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweats from my bag on the way to the bathroom. When I came out all three dogs were now in my room. _'Great'_ I exited and waited until they also came out before closing my door. I made my way to the kitchen, hoping for some coffee with all the dogs right behind me. They didn't follow me in though, odd. Their coffee pot was too much for me so early, so I just sat down to enjoy the view and go over what Emmett had said.

_"It's the same for her, you know."_ What exactly did that mean? Did she look at me like Emmett said I looked at her? Does she like me or have feelings for me? Did I want to get to know her better? Did she want to know me at all? Would I hurt her? Would Emmett really kill me? How do I feel about her? Is the risk worth the reward? Most of my questions seemed to require a simple yes or no, all except one. _'How do I feel about her?'_ Not a simple answer, because I'm not sure yet. I like her a lot and I've never felt the way I feel around her with anyone else. I think I could watch her all day, every day, and never tire of it.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock. I spun my seat around and there was Bella. I just had to smile at her, which she promptly returned. She then showed me how to make coffee in her _mega pot_ after which we both took a seat to wait. I looked at her and did a double take. Her eyes were different this morning, she wasn't looking right at me but when she did I noticed. Bella explained about their eyes. It was unusual, but still beautiful, nonetheless. Emmett's voice caused her to pull her hand from mine but Emmett still saw it. He also noticed her eyes, but seemed more excited about new ones coming. _'Colors they worked on?'_

"Edward, it's weird for us having you around, don't take that the wrong way. I just mean that we are not used to it is all. Bella and I don't normally have anyone around our houses. Mostly its only the two of us and we just blurt shit out. I don't want that to change, so you just feel free to ask questions because apparently we both feel we can trust you. So the contacts, right? Well we told you that we had patents and the contacts that are coming are something we designed."

"Bella said you both had great vision, do they interfere with that at all?"

"Nope. Not one bit, thanks to their design. They are person specific, meaning I can't wear Bella's and vice versa."

"Do others use them as well?"

"Yes, other people with our kind of eyes do sometimes, and the movie industry uses certain ones that we have made. Bella's and mine are different though because we require complete coverage as to not be identified. We hold all the patents, but both the CIA and FBI require use of our kind for undercover work."

When he was done explaining things to me, Bella had breakfast ready. Fabulous is all I can say. She shooed us away to get ready before everyone arrived. Just as I was making my way back down the stairs the bell rang. I didn't see Bella or Emmett, so I figured I should get it. I opened the door to find a very pissed off looking woman.

"Can I help you?"

"You better be able to, step aside."

"I don't think so, not until you tell me who you are and what business you have here."

"Leah" Emmett shouted, so I figured it was okay to let her in. I stepped to the side so she could enter, and Emmett picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Beast, it's so good to see you, now put me down." She kissed his cheek then he let her go. She, Leah, stood at the bottom of the stairs then proceeded to yell at the top of her lungs.

"BEAUTY, GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"What is all the yelling for?" Bella was behind us. Her and Leah just eyed each other and Emmett had a huge smile on his face. _'I didn't get it.'_

"Hey, bitch" Leah said to Bella.

"Hey, whore" Bella replied.

_'Nope, still don't get it?'_

Then they both ran to each other and wrapped on another in a tight embrace. _'Are they friends?'_ Emmett noticed my confusion and led me away so they could talk.

"That pretty lady is our cousin Leah. We weren't supposed to meet with her until we got to L.A. I'm not sure why she is here now, though."

"Is her being here a problem? I mean, if we were going to be meeting her in L.A., and now she is here?"

"I don't think it's a problem per say, but we will have to wait and see what happens. I do have my suspicions as to why she might have come." We talked for another few minutes then the doorbell rang again and this time I let Emmett get it. Ben, Angela, Alice, and Jasper followed Emmett back to the living room. We had just sat down when Bella and Leah walked in. Bella had put her contacts back in so now her eyes were both gray. She introduced Leah as her best friend? _'I will ask her about that later.'_ Everyone filled us in on what happened after we left. Then Bella put a new plan into action.

A/N sorry it's so late in the evening but RL got in the way today. See you on Wednesday..


	28. Chapter 27

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**INTRODUCING LEAH 27**

I had the kitchen cleaned in no time, so I went outside with the dogs to play fetch and kill some time. We played until I heard the doorbell then we made our way inside. I could hear her yelling from down stairs. I had expected a phone call, not for her to just show up. We gave our standard greeting, then hugged the life out of each other. When we separated, Emmett and Edward had disappeared so we headed to the study.

"So, you want to tell me why your here?"

"Sure, Miss Thing, if you can tell me why I received an email from Emily Ravens asking when you got married?"

"I was going to tell you, but shit happened last night that was out of my control. I didn't expect her to know you, you know?"

"How many Emily Ravens do you think there are? Never mind, don't answer that."

"Look, it was sprung on me at the last minute and truthfully, I was more worried about dealing with Jacob Black. I thought it was her but I hadn't had a chance to talk to you yet, so cut me some slack, will ya."

"Fine"

"Come on, I have to put my eyeballs in before everyone else gets here." The doorbell rang again just as I finished.

"I gotta say, Beauty, he's a magnificent looking man."

"I know." _shit, that came out all breathy sounding_.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know damn well what."

"Nothing, something, hell I don't know, can we talk about this later."

"I won't forget. You will tell me everything."

"I will. Now I must introduce you, so, behave." Most of my team was in the living room sitting down when we strolled in.

"Hey, everybody, I would like to introduce you all to Leah Clearwater, my best friend. She is also part of our team for the L.A. operation. She just stopped by for a quick visit on her way there." Everyone greeted her with smiles, handshakes, nice to meet you, and welcome to the team.

"Is this the Leah that Emily was referring to?"

"Yes, Alice, she is, and she is also the fourth member of our squad."

"That's cool, this will be so fun." Alice smiled happily.

"Why don't you all fill us in on what happened yesterday after we left. Did he buy it or not?"

"I would say he bought it. He looked a little pissed but a lot shocked, if you ask me."

"He absolutely did, Ben, but then he asked us if we knew how long you two had been married? I told him he would need to ask the two of you such a personal question as it was not our business to discuss your relationship."

"Thanks so much for that, Jasper, it was quick thinking on your part." I ponder what to do now, but only for a moment as a new plan took shape.

"Alright, so here's what we are going to do now. First, Leah, you reply to Emily's email and tell her a year and a half. Look, I'm not sure if she will tell Jacob or not, but let's just see what happens. Second, I want Alice and Angela to make nice with Emily and the same goes for Jasper and Ben, with Jacob. Get to know them, feel them out. Let's see how close of partners they really are. I will make sure you all will have the next 2 days off, so maybe you can try and make plans with them. Edward, Emmett, and I will be making the final preparation for our trip, so you will be on your own. You all have my number, so use it if you need to. Last but certainly not least, don't text if your phone has a keypad or talk about anything important unless you are at least 40feet away from Jacob. His hearing is incredible almost as good as a dogs and he can distinguish between key tones. It really is remarkable and that is the only reason he wasn't fired 5years ago. That's all for now I think, any questions?"

"I have one, if his hearing is so good, how are we going to keep him from finding out things when we get to L.A.?"

"Jasper, I am so glad to have you on my team. Your analytical mind sees all possibilities. To answer your question, Jacob will be in a sound proof room most of the time, per his request. He has to work where its quiet or he gets distracted, so problem solved. Unless any of you have more questions then I think you guys should head back to the hotel and we will be there at 1:00 sharp." The four of them stood then and said goodbye to us, then quickly left. I plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh. I just laid my head back and closed my eyes, when Leah started talking.

"I am tired, so I'm going to crash in the purple room, you cool with that, Beast?" He must have been, because Leah said thanks and then all I could hear was her walking up the stairs. I felt the couch dip next to me and I knew it was Edward. I opened one eye and looked over at him.

"I know, Edward, and she's both."

"What? Who?"

"Leah, she is our cousin, but also my best friend."

"I did pick that up, but that was not what I was thinking about right then."

"Well, out with it then."

"A year and a half Bella? Do you really believe we can pull that off? I mean, it hasn't even been a week yet. I hardly know anything about you."

"Edward, you know more about me than anyone except for my family."

"No, I know big things, but it's the little things that could make or break this plan."

"You're right. How about we make some time over the next 2 days and learn the _'little things'?_ How would that be?"

"I would like that. I would, however, really like to start now."

A/N enjoy! see you on Saturday.


	29. Chapter 28

**SM owns all. I am posting both POV in this chapter.  
><strong>

**EPOV 28**

Bella was rattling off things so fast that my brain was trying to play catch up. A year and a half? What was that for? She wanted the four of them close to Emily and Jacob, was she serious? Then, I was back to the year and a half thing again, which I suddenly figured out. Married, us, for that long. Could we make that work? I would need to find some things out about her first. We would need to know basics about each other, right? I mean, we really didn't know that much about one another. I think a round of say, 20 questions might be in order here. Bella was like a General dispatching her troops_. It was sexy as hell, too_. The information about Jacob concerned me greatly, but Bella said it would not be a problem. Again, I trusted her, but not the dog. I really like the sound of that. I think that I will call him that from now on. Everyone left and Leah went to nap, so I hoped now was a good time for some questions. Bella assured me that we would talk later, but I did not want to wait.

"Now, Edward?"

"It seems that we have some time before we leave, so yes, if that's okay with you."

"I guess so, sure."

"Where do I start? Full name and date of birth?"

"Isabella Renee Swan. March 17, 1985. You?"

"Edward Joseph Cullen. July 7, 1984. Allergies?"

"Penicillin, Morphine, and Green Tea. How about you?"

"Only Penicillin, so that will be easy for us to remember. Favorite color and flower?"

"Gray and Tiger Lillie's. Your favorite color?"

"I don't really have one. I guess maybe green. Gray, Bella really?"

"Yes really, gray. Gray goes with anything, you know. Besides, gray is always gray no matter what color you add to it, be it blue, green, yellow, orange, red or violet. None of those colors make any difference to the name, it is still considered gray, and it has no opposite, because it is its own opposite. My life is different shades of gray always, I can add a splash of any other color, but gray it remains."

"Well, that was deep." We laughed at that then I continued,

"How about Birthmarks or tattoo's?"

"No birthmarks but I have one tattoo of a swan. What about you Edward?"

"No to either, uh Bella, where is your tattoo at?"

"Oh. Ah. It's..Shit, this is embarrassing."

"Come on, it can't be that bad, just tell me."

"Fine, it's on my ass, Edward, happy now?" _'Hell fucking yeah!'_

"Do I get to see it?"

"Not today you don't."

"Fine." I pouted a little cause I really wanted to see it.

"Next questions, Edward, just put that tat out of your mind for now."

"Scars?"

"This one on my arm here and a small one on each wrist, here and here." The one on her arm was a 3inch line you could clearly see but the ones on her wrists were very faint. I hadn't ever noticed them until she pointed them out to me.

"How did you get these?"

"These are from when Emmett and I were taken. I had to have surgery on my arm a few times to fix the bone, but the wrists were from the ropes."

"Ropes?" I asked gently, taking her hands in my to examine them. I ran my thumbs over the scars there, very lightly.

"Yeah, ropes, I was tied up because the shackles they used on Emmett were too big for me, and I could slip my hands through them easily. The ropes were constantly digging into my skin, but these small marks are all that remain and Dr. Car told me _'by the time your thirty you won't be able to see them at all._' Of course 30 sounded so old to a 5year old, you know. Now, not so much."

"I'm sorry"

"For what, this isn't your fault you know, Edward."

"I know, but still I am sorry you two had to go through that."

"Thank you. So how many scars do you have?"

"This one on my chin and a few on my left arm and leg." I showed her the ones on my arm, they were really hard to see because I now have hair on my arms.

"I got them from a motorcycle accident when I was 12, gravel really isn't your friend at all. Were you born and raised here?"

"No, born in New York and we moved here when Emmett and I were 2, for my dad's job."

"Me too. What I mean is, I was born in Illinois, but we moved to Washington for my dad's job when I was 5. Your parents names?"

"Charles or Charlie and Renee. What about yours?"

"Carlisle and Esme."

"Esme, that's an odd name and one I don't think I have heard before. Is it short for something?"

"Yes, actually her full name is Esmeralda."

"That is beautiful. What do they do?"

"My dad is Chief of surgery, and my mom owns a design company, but she doesn't work there much anymore. Only when she is needed, she prefers her charity work now."

"My mom too, though she still takes care of our business stuff. Charities seem to be more her speed, these days."

"Um...Bella, you told me to feel free to ask questions so.. What business exactly does your mom take care of?" She was off the couch so fast it was like someone had kicked her. Bella began pacing at a feverish rate before her tirade started.

"You know what, Edward? It appears that none of me works right around you. Not my brain. Not my body and certainly not my mouth." _Not her body? What does that mean?_

"It's like I want to tell you everything about us, about me. I've never felt this way before, it is almost like a compulsion just to do it without even thinking first. I feel so out of control and I can't be out of control. This job I am trying to do here requires complete focus and control. I just feel so relaxed around you that things just keep spilling out. This has never been a problem for me before now. I don't know maybe I made a mistake and this plan won't work out like I thought? Just being around you, Edward causes me to lose focus. When your close to me I feel like I could combust into a flaming ball of fire at any second. When we touch it's like I can't breathe properly."

I couldn't listen anymore. She felt exactly how I did. I stood up and walked right into the path of her pacing. She stopped abruptly and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, it wasn't a mistake, and your plan will work. Everything you are feeling; I am right there with you. When your close to me it's like my whole body is convulsing and when you touch me it feels like I've been struck by a lightning bolt."

"How can this work then, Edward?"

"I think it will be easier the closer we get to each other."

"Are you crazy! Didn't you hear what I said. How I react to you just being close to me, any closer, Edward, and it could be a comp..."

I cut her off with my lips. This wasn't one of those sweet, tender, mushy first time kisses. No this was raw, wild, and unrestrained. I thought her tongue ring would get in the way but really it didn't. My body was like a live wire that had been stripped bare. I could feel her surrounding me. It was like the first time our hands touched and they felt melted together only this was 100 times more powerful. It felt like our souls fused into one. I could not get enough of her! I needed to be closer, yet I couldn't. We were holding each other so tightly that there wasn't even a minute amount of space between us. Bella began to move away, but I could not let her because I really just didn't want too. She kept pulling away, though, so with one final kiss on her now very plump lips I released her some, but not all the way. We gazed at each other while our bodies were heaving to get oxygen.

"WOW! Edward, I mean that was..."

**THIS KISS 28.5**

Now he wanted to start. Well, we did have some time to kill. Edward and I questioned each other and learned basics. Simply put, these were the things a husband and wife should know about each other. I felt myself becoming more and more laid back. Edward just had this way about him that made me want to open up. _'That isn't all I want to open up either.' _Still, I digress, and put myself back into the conversation at hand. His mom and mine would be like 2 peas in a pod, with their charities. That only entered my mind for a second before I realized my filter broke again.

I was so mad at myself for letting it happen not once or twice, but over and over again. I paced in front of him, finally just letting it all out. I could control nothing around him, this was ridiculous. My mind seemed to turn to jell-o, my body was constantly wanton for him, and my mouth couldn't seem to find the off button.

Edward stopped my pacing by blocking me. His beautiful blue/green eyes staring at me. He felt the same way I did? Was that even possible? This won't work! Closer, he wanted us closer? I knew it, he is crazy. I started raving again, but was cut off by his glorious mouth covering mine. This kiss wasn't soft, slow, or unsure like normal first kisses tend to be. No, this kiss was all need, heat, and passion like I have never felt before. My body was ablaze burning from the inside out. I could feel him all around me. This was different from our first touch. This fire was commanding and persuasive, wanting more, much more. It wanted all of us. It's like our souls liquefied, then danced together before becoming one. This was too much, it was all way too much. I needed to go back a step. I reluctantly started to pull away, but strong arms encircled me, securing me to him with no distance between us. Finally able to pull away, Edward gave me one final kiss on my now tingling lips as we peered into one another's eyes. Both of us were panting for much needed air. WOW! was all I could think at that moment.

"Wow is a bit of an understatement, Bella. I have never experienced anything so, so..."

A/N See you tomorrow with the next chapter. Please read 'Eclectic' by Chatterbox33 things are getting interesting, send her some love.


	30. Chapter 29

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**SHORT MEETINGS AND NEW RIDES 29**

Edward and I talked some things out, but then Emmett's voice brought me back to the present.

"Whoa..Hey you two, I don't want to be seeing any of that now, my eyes can't take it." We slowly detangled ourselves, but both of us still had to touch. Edward weaved his fingers through mine and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"What's up, Em? You and the dogs run out of things to talk about?"

"Ha, Ha, very funny, smartass. I was just wondering if you planned on going to the meeting or not, because it starts in 10minutes. Soo..?"

"Shit, Yea, let's go then. Emmett, do you have the paperwork?"

"Yes, it is already in the car."

"Thanks, get in, I'm driving." We arrived with just a few minutes to spare. Emmett took the files and Edward took my hand. Everyone hadn't even taken their seats when we entered.

"This meeting is going to be short, because we have things to do." Emmett handed me the files then.

"Here are all of your tickets. Angela, you and Ben will fly together on Thursday morning at 7:05, on Delta flight 1407. Alice, Emily, and Jacob, you three will be taking United flight 756, which leaves at 3:40 Thursday afternoon. Please, don't lose these. You must make these flights. Once you've landed and collected your luggage, exit the main doors and someone will be there to pick you up. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why aren't we all flying?"

"Are you kidding me, Black? What did you do after the meeting yesterday?"

"Not much, I unpacked, watched some T.V., and had dinner."

"So, nothing really then? Do I look like a fucking teacher to you? Should I have to tell you to do your homework? Well, Black, if you had bothered to read the packet of information I gave to you, then you would know the answer, already. I am not here to coddle you and wipe your ass. Does anyone want to fill him in?"

"I will. The reason _we,_ as in Jasper, Emmett, my wife, and I are not flying is because we need to make a few stops on the way. Besides our dogs are too big for the plane."

_He called me his wife!_

_Damn, my panties would be wet, if I were wearing any that is._

_Fuck, he is so hot and mine. For now, at least._

"Anymore questions, Black, or did my husband cover them?"

"You have dogs? You hate dogs." Is he serious right now?

"No, Black, I hated your dog. Okay, everyone you have the next 2 days off, so make the best of them. Jasper, please be at our house on Monday, before noon. I would like to be at our first stop in time for dinner. Now, you all have a good weekend, and we will meet up in L.A. in one week. If you need anything, just call, my phone is always on."

"Bella, would you like to go shopping this weekend?"

"Thanks, Alice, I wish I could, but we still have a lot of things to get done before we go. How about once we are in L.A. though, I love shopping there. I winked at her.

"That sounds like a plan. You all be safe driving down."

"Always am. See you next Friday." With that we made our exit. Soon, we were seated in my car headed to our next destination.

"Em, did you get the keys?"

"Yes I did. Let's go get them."

"What are we going to get?"

"Our cars, bro."

"What he means is our other cars. We can't very well all fit in here with our luggage, the stuff we need to pick up, plus the dogs. Emmett's Bugatti wouldn't be any better, either."

"You have a Bugatti?"

"Yes, I do, and she is hot, maybe tomorrow I will show you. It's at Bella's house, so we could run by anytime."

"Shit, yea. I have only ever seen one up close. Which one do you have?"

"I have the new Grand Sport, and it's fucking bad ass, dude.". We were almost there and I hoped Jose was busy today and wouldn't decide to talk our ears off.

"Hey, listen Edward, I am just warning you that you might hear some things while we are picking up the cars. Just know that we will talk about them later alright." Emmett is always covering our ass. Edward just nodded. We pulled into the storage where we kept some of our extra vehicles parked and got out.

"Em, pull the locks please." As soon as he had, I entered our code and both doors opened.

"Edward, if you could please pull the Challenger in here after I back out, I would appreciate it."

"No problem." Emmett and I hopped in the cars and pulled out. After Edward moved my car in, I closed the doors, reset the alarm, and Emmett put the locks back on.

"Why are we taking both cars, wouldn't one be enough? These things are huge."

"Well, with the extra stops we have to make, everything won't fit in just one so this is easier, and it will be more comfortable."

"Who do I ride with then?" Just as Edward asked that I noticed Jose making his way to us. Damn, we weren't quick enough. Thank god Emmett saw him, too.

"Come on Ed, ride with me. Beauty, we will meet you at the house."

"Great, see you both there." I gave them a wave as they were both getting in to leave, just as Jose made it to me, he also gave Emmett a wave.

"Hola mi dulce, ¿cómo estás?" Jose was a sweet older man who's son worked for our company. _We will discuss that later. _ (Hello there my sweet one, how are you doing?)

"Hola José. Estoy muy bien que ha sido un tiempo."( Hi Jose. I am doing great it's been awhile.)

"Sí lo ha hecho. ¿Usted y su marido de irse de vacaciones otra vez?" (Yes it has. Are you and your husband going on vacation again?)

This is what we did not want Edward to hear.

"Sí, estamos y vamos a estar fuera durante unos dos meses."( Yes we are and we will be gone for about 2months.)

"Wow. Tanto tiempo y su forma de conducir?"( Wow. So long and your driving?)

"Así tendremos los coches porque están explorando posibles nuevos sitios."( Well we will need the cars because we are scouting potential new sites.)

"Bien, bien. Mantener mi Julián ocupado que he oído. Su madre y yo no lo veo en estos días."( Good, good. Keeping my Julian busy I hear. His mother and I hardly see him these days.)

"Sí, así que es una parte importante de nuestro equipo ya sabe. Odio tener que cortar nuestra breve charla José, pero me tengo que ir ahora. Por favor, dar lo mejor a su esposa y tener un buen día."( Yes well he is an important part of our team you know. I hate to cut our talk short Jose but I really have to be going now. Please give my best to your wife and have a good day.)

"A Evie y decirle a su marido de la misma."( You too Evie and tell your husband the same.)

"Yo ahora bye."( I will bye now.)

I got in my car letting out a deep breath. I just shook my head to myself, started the car, and headed home hoping that Leah was up so we could talk.

A/N I hope my translations are correct. See you on Wednesday.


	31. Chapter 30

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**EPOV 30**

'_Wow'_ that was all she had? I couldn't really do much better at this particular moment, though. Before I could think of anything else, Bella hit me with her feelings.

"All consuming, powerful, controlling, strong."

"Yes, all of those things, but even more."

"I know, I can feel it too, Edward. It's like a heartbeat thumping to a rhythm that is beating all around us."

_'A heartbeat, Yes'_

"That's it exactly. The closer we are, the stronger the beat. Look Bella, I know you think that you have your guard down around me all the time, it is simply not true. When the others are around it doesn't seem to be a problem for you. It only appears to happen when we are alone. That was what I was trying to tell you earlier, you beautiful, crazy woman. If we were closer to each other, then I could help you. People would naturally assume if you said _'we, our or us'_ that you would be talking about me."

"You have a point. Maybe if we were closer, then this feeling that is between us would wane some as well."

_'I don't want that'_

"I'm not sure I want it to Bella. I like this feeling, and I like you. I want to know you."

"I like you too, Edward, but my life is complicated to say the least. There will be things tha..."

_'Complicated? Everything worth anything was complicated.'_ I would not let her push me away. I needed to be close to her. I wanted her, period. Bella had feelings for me too, so that had to mean something, right?

"Stop, Bella. Don't push me away before you have even given me, or us, a chance."

"I was doing no such thing, Edward. You really should learn to let me finish before you go jumping to conclusions like that. As I was saying, there will be things that I can't tell you, yet. However, if you can be patient with me, then I would love nothing more than to get to know you, Edward. I want to understand this thing between us. What I said about wanting this feeling to wane. I only meant, or hoped it would become more familiar to us so the shock of it wouldn't be as surprising all the time. I don't want it to go away, Edward, I like feeling this way too."

We were standing in the middle of the living room still embracing each other when Emmett came in. He didn't seem bothered by it, he even joked about it, but still we separated ourselves while staying close and touching. The meeting was fun, well fun for me, putting Black in his place and Bella was funny with her comments. I was barely able to contain my laughter. When I called Bella my wife for the first time, I almost couldn't contain the ecstatic feelings it caused in me. However, when Bella called me husband, that two syllable word not only turned me on, but made me possessive of her. _'MINE'_

We picked up their cars and I didn't understand what Emmett had been talking about, at first. I saw a man approaching just as we were ready to leave, and by the way Bella and Emmett had looked at him I figured what he might say was something they didn't want me to hear. I noticed their license plates as I was climbing in the front seat of Emmett's vehicle. B-1401 was Bella's and B-1407 was Emmett's_. I would ask about that later._

"What kind of car or SUV is this Emmett?"

"It is sort of a few different cars combined. Some parts are Chevy, Escalade and Smart car. I call it my hybrid."

"Why is that?"

"It makes them hard to identify. We had these two specially made, just for us. They have all kinds of little extra touches too."

"Extra touches, huh? Well, you gonna tell me what that means exactly?"

"I would prefer to talk to you about something else, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, go ahead."

"It's about Bella, man."

"I know what you're going to say, Emmett. I heard you loud and clear the first time."

"Glad you remember, but I have something to add to that."

"I am all ears, then."

"Look, Edward, I see this thing between you and Bella. It is like some kind of enchantment of sorts the way you two revolve around each other. I have to say that I'm a little worried, though."

"I won't hurt her, Em."

"Not intentionally. What about when you leave after this mission is over and go home? What then Edward? That will hurt her, you know. There are things about her that you just don't know, yet. I want you to think really hard about everything, before you jump in with both feet. Bella is a complex person and right now, her job comes first. People are putting their lives in her hands, Edward, and that includes you."

"Emmett, I hear what you saying, man. Look, I, like the two of you, haven't been in any long term relationships either."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I also graduated early, so I didn't have time, and wasn't old enough to date then, anyway, and college was just too busy for me. By the time I was old enough and not quite so overloaded, I thought the dating and relationship parts would come easy. To a point, it did, but I also learned pretty quickly that women in my particular dating pool were only after one of three things or two out of the three things."

"Yeah, which are?"

"My family name, my family money, or arm candy with a pretty face."

"You think you have a pretty face?"

"Fuck you, Em, you know I do." We both laughed hard at that.

"Emmett, I have only had two relationships, one of which only lasted 3 months, and the other just slightly longer. Ashley was one of my mother's friends' daughter. The 3 months felt like a lifetime to me. I figured out she was using me after the second month, so I used her too. I didn't love her, but we had fun together at first, because we were friends, so it was easy. I just got tired of pretending to even like her in the end, and broke it off with her completely. Jenna was a different story all together. After Ashley, I was convinced that all women in our family's circle were going to be the same way, so I picked someone who didn't know all the things about me.

Jenna and I were together 13 weeks, before everything started to fall apart. I kept her away from my parents on purpose, so she would know me and not all the bullshit to do with my family. We seemed to get along great, you know. We had a lot of things in common and those things seemed to bring us closer. I will admit that I had feelings for her, not love, but a deep affection. Jenna started getting pushy about meeting my parents and I finally caved. I figured that by now, she really liked me enough that she could see her way past everything that had to do with my family. I brought her to a brunch at my parents one Saturday. My mom seemed quite taken with her and even my father approved. We had a great time with them, just enjoying each other's company. Jenna and my mom talked about her work, while my dad and I made small talk.

The next week I had to work, so we couldn't make brunch but when I came home, Jenna was there. The super had let her in and she was fixing dinner for me. She said she felt like doing something nice for me after working all day. Dinner was nice but she kept making small comments about us moving in together and how we could have dinner together every night. I was nowhere near ready for something like that, and that's exactly what I told her. She left in a huff, and I didn't hear from her for 2 days. Tuesday, she showed up at my door looking very apologetic, so I let her in. We talked for a few hours and she said that she just wanted so many things for us. Things that included marriage, babies, and a nice house. She told me that she could fit into my world of parties and schmoozing with high society and that we could be the next power couple of them all. I knew right then that taking her to meet my parents had been a bad idea. Now she knew how much money my family had, and all she could see were dollar signs. I told her that it was never going to happen and escorted her to the door. The last thing she said to me stung, and has stayed with me since that day. _"God, Edward, do you think I am stupid or something? I knew who you were all along. I was hoping that you would fall in love with me quickly, then none of this would have bothered you. You would have just gone along with everything I wanted. Know this though, Edward, you will never find someone who won't know who you really are. You will never truly know if they really love you or your money. Have a nice life."_

I have only been on a few dates since then but those don't seem to go beyond going out more than once or twice. The bullshit is so easy to spot, now, that I just don't let myself get sucked in. Jenna seemed to be right though, because everyone only seems to see my name or my money. Trust me when I say I understand why you have secrets. Bella is different, though. The way I feel around her is something that I have never felt before. I'm confused and excited at the same time. Does that make any sense to you?"

"To a degree, I suppose. I have never seen Bella so complacent with anyone that wasn't family before. She is always overcautious around others, but around you she seems rather laid back. Just think about what I said, Edward, before you get in over your head. Bella is without a doubt, the best person I know and I'm not just saying that because she is my sister either. She has a big heart, so please don't break it."

"I will do my very best not to, Em."

"Then that is all I can ask of you. Thanks." For the rest of the way back to the house we just talked about inconsequential things. When we entered, Bella and Leah were sitting on the couch giving us huge smiles. Both looking like the "Cat that ate the Canary".


	32. Chapter 31

**SM owns all**

**TAKING A WALK 31**

Leah still was not awake when I got home, but that wasn't going to stop me. I opened the door to the room she was in to see her sprawled out on top of the comforter. I ran from the door and launched myself into the air, aiming straight her. She was quick though and managed to roll at the last second. I landed with a "whoosh" right where she had been.

"Ouch, bitch, that hurt." She pinched the shit out of my side while laughing at me.

"I bet it did. Imagine how I would have felt had you landed on me, you brat."

"Brat, I'll show you a brat." I straddled her stomach and proceeded to tickle the piss out of her.

"Stop. Stop. Beauty I'm gonna pee my pants. Please."

"Fine." I rolled off her and onto my side and we laughed together.

"So how was your meeting?"

"Short, but to the point. Edward was so gahhh.. I can't even tell you."

"You need to, so spill it."

"Where should I start." I decided the beginning was best and told her everything even about the kiss. I explained my feelings and concerns as we made our way to the living room and sat down.

"Well that's everything. I'm still not sure how to, you know, proceed with him?"

"Just talk to him about things. Besides, it seems to me that he made one thing abundantly clear and that's that he likes you. I know he doesn't know everything, but still, give him a chance. Now, I have something to ask you. I contacted one of my friends in L.A., who said that she would be more than happy to help out with the Jacob situation, if your agreeable that is."

"I might be. What do you and her have in mind?" We had just finished discussing things and possibilities for our plan, when Edward and Emmett came in.

"Beauty, Leah, care to tell us why the two of you have devil horns growing out the tops of your heads?"

"Not just yet, but once we have it all worked out, we will. Besides, Beauty has the final say, first."

"So, Edward, do you feel like walking the dogs with me?"

"Absolutely. Do I have time to change?"

"I can wait." Edward headed to his room and Emmett sat his big ass between Leah and I.

"Beauty, you're going to have to explain some things to him, you know?"

"I know, Em. Give me some time to get to know him better, first, okay?"

"I'm not rushing you. Take your time. He seems like a really good guy and I think we can trust him."

"I really hope so, but I won't jeopardize our.." I stopped when Edward returned to the room and said he was ready. We went to the dogs room to get Zeus and Athena. Apollo hated long walks, so he stayed behind. I gave Edward Athena, taking Zeus for myself and we headed out.

"How about we walk to Pier 39?"

"That sounds great. I haven't been there since I was a kid." We walked and walked all through the Presidio to the Pier. The water was beautiful to look at this time of day. We talked about little things, just trying to get to know each other. Edward also asked about our nick names, _'Beauty and Beast'._ It was a long story, but very much worth telling. I wasn't sure I would be good at telling it, but I gave it a go, anyway. Edward held my hand interlocking our fingers since we walked out of the house. The constant pulsing around us was like a living, breathing, entity of its own. It ebbed and flowed with each step we too. It surrounded us like a force field. I didn't think anything could tear our focus away from one another.

_'But I was so wrong'_

Zeus and Athena suddenly were right next to Edward and I growling so lowly it was hard to hear. They both had been sniffing around the same tree only moments before but now were in protection mode. Edward was scanning the area around the tree while I was doing the same to the path behind us. Suddenly both dogs were growling much louder which cause myself and Edward to turn. _'FML, really?'_

"Well, I guess you really do have dogs, don't you, Isabella?" I hate the way he said my name. I just stood there with my hands behind my back very nonchalant like.

"Did you not believe my husband, Black?" The dogs were still growling when Edward bent over and whispered to then, they immediately stopped. When he stood back up he just winked at me. _'Cheeky Bastard'_

"So, you two must live close by to be walking your dogs here."

"No, we drove here, the dogs like the water is all. Well we have to go, see you in L.A." I pulled Edward with me, leaving Jacob behind without another word or a second glance. We crossed the street and walked over 2 blocks. Neither of us speaking. Finally, I spotted the SUV and made my way right to it. Edward just quirked his eyebrow at me but didn't say a word. He opened the back so the dogs could get in then made his way to the driver's side still holding my hand. I was shocked when he opened the door for me to climb in, not even asking to drive. Once I was seated, he kissed the back of my hand before letting go and closing the door. As soon as he was in I started the car and off we went. I drove around the corner and stopped in front of a little shop.

"That was weird seeing Jacob there, huh?" said Edward.

"Yeah, weird."

"You know, what was ever weirder than that, though? How this car magically appeared from nowhere." Just then, the back door opened, then closed and we were off again. Edward did a kind of _'girly-squeaky-yelly'_ thing before he saw who it was.

"Shit, Emmett! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack."

"Sorry, Ed"

"Was he following us, Em?"

"Yes he was until he saw you two get into the car then he turned around."

"I knew he would follow us, Prick."

"Enough, you two, please tell me what the _fuck_ is going on?"

"Jacob was following us, Edward."

"Thanks, but that much I figured out on my own. I'm talking about the car that we are now in?"

"Sorry. Well as soon as Jacob appeared I sent Emmett a message and he brought the car."

"When exactly did you do that because I didn't see your phone out at all?"

"Uh..I didn't use my phone, I used my watch."

"Your watch? How did you send a message on that? What kind of watch is that, anyway?" He was firing questions off so fast, I was afraid he was going to pass out from not breathing.

"Slow down Edward, and take a breath. I will answer your questions, but can we go inside first please?" We all got out then opened the back for the dogs, who quickly jumped down. Edward and I each took a leash, then walked in behind Emmett. I took off their leashes and let them go, then crawled into my favorite rocking chair to get comfortable before beginning.

"Edward, if you'll sit down, I will explain things to you, you make me nervous pacing like that. Please?"

"Fine, then." He flopped down on he chaise lounge but sat with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Let's start with my watch first, then move on from there. Emmett and I made these so they are not ordinary watches at all. We can send Morse Code on them, and that is how I told him about Jacob. They are like panic buttons, if you will. Emmett knew where we were, so he just brought the car to a predetermined spot for us. He then watched us until we were in the car and went to our meeting place where we picked him up. Any more questions?"

"Just give me a minute to process all that, then I'll have some." I patiently waited while Edward went over everything I had told him in his head.

"Alright, so you made those watches, sent Emmett a message saying, what exactly, that we needed a car?"

"Not exactly, we can only send up to 6 letters or numbers at a time so I just sent _'J A C O B'._ Emmett knew I wouldn't need protection with the dogs and you with me, so he brought the car."

"When exactly did you two make these watches?"

"Do you want to know when we first made this kind of watch, or this one specifically?"

"Either. Both."

"Well, these watches we are wearing now were made last year. The first time we made them was in 1992." I let that hang there_. 'In 3. 2. 1.'_

"What? 92'; you were like, what, 7 maybe?"

"Yes, Edward, we were 7."

"How.. Is that even possible? Really?"

"Yes, really and believe me, it's totally possible."

"I know you two are exceptionally smart, but that's incredible. Is this one of the things you have patented?"

"One of our first, in fact. They are a great gadget to have and quite handy, too. A real time saver, don't you think?" Edward laughed. I knew he would.

"They are handy, that is for certain. Thanks for telling me, Bella. I really mean that."

"I know you do, and your welcome."

"Beauty, can I just order some take-out now, cause Leah and I are starving. I will order your favorite." Sometimes he is just a huge pain in my ass, but I still love him.

"Sure, Em, that sounds great. Please, bring Edward the menu so he can choose his own." Edward quickly decided what he wanted and Emmett placed the order for us all. Dinner arrived fairly fast, and all four of us must have been starving because we wolfed it down like it was our last meal. Just as we were cleaning up, my phone rang and I excused myself to take the call. I answered as soon as I left the dining room.

"Hello, Alice. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Bella, everything is fine, I just have a few questions for you and some information is all."

"Go ahead then."

"Great. So, Emily and I stuck together after you three left. We talked for hours about work, shopping, guys and..."

"Alice, are you going to repeat the whole conversation to me?"

"Sorry. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that she can't stand Jacob at all. They haven't been partners for very long, but she said all he does is hit on her and make inappropriate comments to her. She has been thinking about transferring to another city, and already has been filling out the paperwork for that." Alice went on and on about what Jacob had done to Emily, no wonder she wants a transfer.

"I think she can be trusted, but I would like your opinion on that. We have made some plans, which brings me to my questions. First, we all want to go clubbing tomorrow night and I would like to know which club is the best to go to. Second, where is the best place to shop for eye catching clothing to wear to said club, and third, we want you all to come with us. Please. Pretty please." _She must thinks she is Emmett_. So cute.

"Alice, I don't know about that, how about I talk to everyone and get back to you on that, alright?"

"Thank you so much, Bella. I can't wait to hear from you."

"No problem. I will call you back shortly." We said our goodbyes and I went and located everyone to see what they thought about going out. They were all sitting on the deck drinking a beer when I walked out and took a seat.

"That was Alice, and she had some interesting things to say to me."

"Yeah, like what exactly?" Leah, so cynical.

"About Emily and Jacob." I filled them in on what Alice had told me, then asked if they wanted to go out tomorrow night."

"My flight leaves early in the morning, so I can't make it."

"Then change it, because I'm sure your presence would be beneficial; if you know what I mean."

"I guess. I will see if I can change the flight, but this had better be worth it." She quickly finished her beer, then went inside to hopefully reschedule her flight.

"So, are you guys okay with going out with them clubbing?"

"Beauty, are you sure you can handle that? I mean Jacob will be there, too, and I want to make sure that you're sure, before we go."

"I will be fine, Emmett. Besides, I will have you and my _husband_ with me." I smiled and winked at Edward, who just grinned wide, then nodded at me. Leah came back out to join us bringing beers for everyone with her.

"Did you get everything taken care of?"

"Yes. I leave on Sunday at 3:45, and Seth will pick me up at the airport. All is good. I will get to spend some time with him before you guys get there. I am totally excited about that, I have missed him terribly."

"Who is Seth?"

"My brother." We all talked while we finished our beers, then I gave Alice a call back.

"Hey, Alice, we are all in for tomorrow. Leah and I will pick you and Emily up at 9 sharp, then hit the mall."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited, Bella. I will call Emily and let her know right now."

"Wait, Alice. Don't tell her about Leah, I want to surprise her."

"I won't"

"Kay then, we will see you in the morning. Night."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Well people, I'm heading to bed now, so see you all in the morning. Emmett, 6am. don't be late. Sleep well, all." Once in my room, I stripped down to my panties only and stretched out on my bed, hoping for another peaceful night's sleep. I was asleep in no time but my tranquil dreams rapidly turned into nightmares.

A/N Thanks Chatterbox33 for giving me a great laugh this morning I needed it. Please go read her story 'Eclectic' its fantastic and original. I may not post anything tomorrow I will be helping my brother move but I will try, no promises though.


	33. Chapter 32

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**EPOV 32**

The girls didn't want to tell us what they were planning, but I suppose we will find out soon enough. I ran up the stairs to my room to change into some basketball shorts to be more comfortable. I couldn't believe Bella wanted to take a walk just the two of us. We would have alone time together with no interruptions, and maybe a few more of my questions will be answered, too.

We took Zeus and Athena with us and left for the Pier. I couldn't help but touch her, however, I settled for holding her hand. We talked about music, books, movies and then I asked about why they called each other, _'Beauty and Beast'_. I also noticed Leah did it as well, but none of their other friends.

"I really wish you could have heard this particular story from my aunt Charlotte, she always told it best, but I will try."

"You don't have to. I was just curious."

"No, I want to, really. I have never told anyone before, so I might mess it up a little. I will try for you, though."

_"Our mom was 38 weeks along when she went into labor. I have seen pictures of her and she was huge. Anyway, my Aunt and Uncle were over for dinner, when mom dropped the casserole she had been carrying to the table, because her water broke. Everyone got her into the car and made it to the hospital in under 5minutes. Once she got into a room, the Doctor checked her, but told her Emmett was transverse or sideways and if he didn't turn on his own they would have to do a c-section. Within a few hours, he had shifted and turned, but she wasn't dilating like she should. Finally after 16 hours of labor, she was now ready to push. At 2:01pm, she pushed me out, then started freaking out. This was my aunt's favorite part to tell._

_"You have a girl, Mrs. Swan" said the Dr._

_"A girl, it can't be a girl. No, it's supposed to be a boy, they told me a boy. How can that be? Are you sure? Because I saw a penis on the ultrasound, myself. I may not be a doctor, but I do know a penis when I see one, mister. OH MY GOD, it still hurts, why does it still hurt so much?"_

_"I'm not sure, let's just have a look see shall we? You still have to deliver the placenta. OH SHIT! There is another head. Mrs. Swan, you're going to have to push some more."_

_"Are you fucking kidding me? What do you mean, there is another head?"_

_"Well there is another baby in there, and it wants out, so you need to push. Now on the next contraction give me a big push."_

_"I can't it is ripping me in two, you ass."_

_"Mrs. Swan, please, you have to push."_

_"Fuck you, I just pushed one out let someone else do this one."_

_"Renee, honey, you have to do it." My dad said_

_"You know what Charlie, I don't see you laying here pushing something out your damn vagina, and until I do don't ask me to do it again."_

_"Renee, now that's enough from you. You will bear down and push that baby out, right now. Do you hear me? You still have a baby in there, and now it's time to get it out." My aunt didn't take shit from anyone._

_Emmett came out at 2:07pm, after getting stuck. They had to give my mom an episiotomy just to keep her from tearing, because he was so big._

_"It's a boy!" The Dr. said_

_"I fucking told you I saw a penis." We both laughed so hard, then Bella continued,_

_"I weighed 5lbs. 8oz. and was 18in., and Emmett was 7lbs. 7oz. and 22in. Have you seen that movie 'Twins' with Danny DeVito and Arnold Schwarzenegger? That was how we looked next to each other. My aunt got to hold me before my mom and said to me,_

_"Well, my little Beauty, not only were you a surprise of the best kind, but it's a good thing you came out first. If that Beast of a brother you have had come first, you might have slid out so fast the doctor wouldn't have caught you in time." So that's how we got our nick names and my name Isabella, Bella for short."_

"They had no idea that the two of you there at all?"

"Apparently I was shoved up under my mom's ribs, so they never saw me."

"That explains your license plates. So, do other people call you two Beauty and Beast or?"

"No, just our family well with one exception, the Dr. that fixed my arm and Emmett's leg but we haven't seen him in more than 10years. I love that story, It has always been my favorite. Of course, my aunt didn't use the colorful language until we were older, but still, it is funny."

"That is an amazing story, really. Thank you for sharing it with me." We continued down our path until the dogs became interested in a tree. Our walk was pure bliss and the conversation between us was so effortless. Our bubble seemed un-poppable. Well, until Zeus and Athena started to growl then surround us. We were trying to find what had set them off when _'POP'_ went our bubble. Jacob-fucking-Black, AKA, The Dog, disturbed us. Zeus and Athena growled louder, so I leaned over and said, behave, it's okay. Good dogs, in German to them and immediately they both stopped. _'The Dog'_ asked too many questions, if you ask me, because one was too many for my liking_. 'Do we live close by?'_ None of your fucking business, asshole. _'We drove?'_ I was utterly confused, but followed closely to Bella not saying a word because I wondered where our imaginary car was? When I saw the SUV, all I could think was, its so very _'James Bond',_ and how the hell did it get here?

Once we took off and had rounded a corner, I had to ask. Bella didn't get a chance to answer because someone jumped in the backseat and slammed the door. I may have yelled, or squealed possibly, maybe sort of like a girl. I am not completely sure, though. Emmett was going to literally scare me to death, I'm sure of it. Bella sent him a message? When? I didn't see her use her phone? Her watch, how, what? This was so frustrating. We went inside, but I just paced. I couldn't seem to even stand still, much less sit, too many questions, again. Finally, at Bella's request, I did sit, but not because I wanted to. Bella explained about the watches and the car. I was going over everything she said but again all I could think was, _'Bond, James Bond'_. Morse code in a watch, it is genius, really. They made them in 1992, well that's, not..? What? 1992, they were only 7. Holy fuck!

Emmett's stomach became impatient with mine and Bella's conversation, so dinner was ordered. Once we finished our food Bella left to take a call and the three of us grabbed beers, then went to sit on the deck. We all talked for a few minutes before Leah thought it would be a good time to give me her warning.

"Edward, I have to say you and Beauty make one hot couple. I also have to say that if you hurt her, I will hurt you in the worst way."

"Is everyone in your family going to threaten me?"

"Yes." they both said together.

"Great."

"Don't worry too much about it, Ed, because if my sister overhears that, she will flip her lid. She told you about the watches, right?"

"Yeah, she did, and they really are a fantastic invention."

"Don't I know it. Do you have any idea how many watches we went through trying to make them work?"

"Uh, no."

"Somewhere between 100 and 150. They were big, too, because we had to put so many parts in them back then. Now it's almost too easy keeping them small."

"Bella said it was one of your first patents, what was the first?"

"About 6months prior to the watches, we made the ball point mouse for computers."

"No shit?"

"Truly, it was so cool, too. Anyway, back to the threats you were asking about. Edward, you have to understand, Bella was the last Swan female born to our family. She may very well be the last Swan female born too."

"What do you mean, she _may be_ the last female?"

"You will have to ask her about that yourself, alright?"

"Okay" I didn't understand but I would remember to ask her later.

"Now, back to our previous conversation. She is very important to our family, and before you ask again, she will have to tell you. Our whole family revolves around her, she is our heart, so to speak. We all will protect her and douse any potential threat that comes her way. You may have noticed how people seem drawn to her, yes?"

"Yes, I noticed." It happens every time she gets near me.

"Bella has this sort of light inside her that just draws people in. Bella doesn't have a mean bone in her body, but she can be, and is, deadly. She has the best heart and will give those who are in need everything she can. I will warn you, that everyone in our family will probably threaten you in some way. Man, try not to take it too personally, well, if you get to meet them all that is. No one ever has."

"What do you mean by, no one ever has?"

"I told you that Bella and myself haven't had any long term relationships, right? That means that no one we have dated has ever met our family, including Jacob. Jacob knew about our parents, but never met them. He did meet a few family members, but didn't know it and we will keep it that way. Take Leah here, she is our cousin, but only you know that piece of information. However, you all know more about a few of our members than we have ever told anyone before. Bella must really like all of you or she would have sent you packing already." Before he could finish, Bella rejoined us on the deck and our talk ended.

Bella informed us of what Alice had to say about Emily and Jacob. She also asked us about going out tomorrow night. I was all for that, I mean really, Bella all dressed up to go out. _Hell yes. _ Again, Bella called me _husband_ and I got hard. I couldn't help it, or so it would seem. I never thought of myself as a husband or even having a wife, for that matter. Though hearing Bella say husband just did something to me, inside. I think I really just liked Bella saying it. At least I could keep the _dog_ away from her and anyone else that tried to get close. How very Cro-Magnon of me. Leah soon reappeared with her flight changed. About 20 minutes and one beer later Bella said her _'goodnights'_ and headed off to bed.

"What is at 6am Emmett?"

"Our workout, you two want to join us?"

"Not me thanks, Beast, but I need my beauty sleep."

"Whatever you say, Leah. If you ask me, you may just need a little extra so we will let you sleep."

"Fuck you, Emmett. Watch yourself, Beast, you never know when, but I will get you back for that."

"Yeah, yeah. I will be ready for you. Night"

"Night you two, see you in the morning." Leah headed off which just left myself and Emmett and I really didn't feel like asking him more questions that only Bella could answer so I went with,

"So I can come workout with you two, then?"

"Yeah, man, that would be cool. You have been to the dogs room right?" I nodded in confirmation.

"Good, so just make a right down the hall past their door and walk to the end, that would be my gym. Well then, I'm off to bed, so I guess I will see you bright and early in the a.m., Edward." I followed him inside deciding to get some sleep myself. This time I locked my door so that the dogs couldn't get in again, because it was not a pleasant way to wake up. I stripped down to just my boxers and crawled into bed hoping for some more good Bella dreams. What can I say, she is definitely worth dreaming about. I jerked awake to hear Bella...?

A/N okay so the twin thing happened to my brothers. My mom only was told one was there and she ended up with two because in the eighties apparently the ultrasound wasn't the greatest and my brother Dennis was shoved under her rib cage and was born smaller than his twin because Dan was hogging most of the room. a lot of the things that seem unlikely or unreal in this story will be true based on my family which I have a large one. I have 8 brothers and 3 sisters so trust me when I say I have unlimited stories to tell. See you all on Saturday have a great week.


	34. Chapter 33

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**NIGHTMARES AND WORKOUTS 33**

_'The man who's name I didn't know was talking to me as I sat tied to a chair. I didn't understand hardly any of what he said because he was speaking Italian. I hadn't learned that language yet. Some words he said in English like; your father, pay or child. He did however keep repeating, "Rovinato la mia vita e ora lui ne soffrira"_(Ruined my life and now he will suffer.) _he said it over and over again. I memorized it so I could tell daddy when he came for us. The other men, Rico and Sal, would ask me questions that I would not, and could not answer. Rico was the mean one, though, and when I wouldn't answer he would slap me until I bled._

_Long after the man left, Rico untied me and dragged me back to the room we were kept in. I was sobbing hard when the door burst open, and Emmett rushed Rico, then kicked him in the balls. Rico went down on his knees but managed to grab Emmett in the process. He gave Emmett a punch to the stomach causing him to double over and cry out. Rico just kept hitting him while I screamed for him to stop. Sal appeared and pulled him off Emmett, then shoved us both into the room locking us in darkness. Emmett was curled up in a tight ball beside me on the floor whimpering and bleeding now, too. I screamed for my parents and kept saying I want to go home. I cried and screamed so long and hard that I lost my voice.'_

A warm hand on my back pulled me from my memories and I felt surrounded by a protective heat that seemed so familiar to me. I turned from my spot on the cold floor to look at who it belonged to and all I could see were eyes. I knew those eyes, and they belonged to Edward. I said his name, but not in my child like voice, no. It startled me, forcing me to look back at where Emmett had been only moments ago on the floor. Everything had shifted, and now where Emmett had been was nothing but sand. We were on a beach where I could smell the salt water, as the waves crashed on the shore. There was a slight breeze that caused my hair to tickle the side of my face. I pushed it away and tried to turn toward Edward but his hands pressing against my back stopped me. I stood there watching the water and asked him _'why he wouldn't let me see him?'_

"Not like this, our time will come. I promise you. Sleep now, my Bella and I will see you when you wake up."

Slowly, I felt him walk away from me. When I could not feel him anymore, I turned just to be sure but he was not there. I called to him but he didn't return to me. I waited and waited, but to no avail, he was gone. I sat in the sand, scooping up handfuls and slowly letting it slip through my fingers. Maybe Edward wasn't really here? I might have just imagined him. However, the heat I always feel around him was present. I felt my whole body flame wildly at his touch. Yes, Edward had been here. He pulled me from my nightmare, calmed my frantic mind and nerves.

_Beep, beep, beep_. Damn alarm. I shut it off with a slap, then stood making my way to the bathroom trying to shake off my dream. I almost tripped over Zeus because he was at the foot of my bed, which he had not been earlier. I threw my hair up grabbed a sports bra and work out shorts from my chest of drawers and dressed. I walk straight down to the gym in the basement where the dogs' room is. Em wasn't there yet so I stretched for a few minutes before stepping on the treadmill. I set it for 5 miles at an incline to really work my legs out and make me sweat. Using the remote I hit shuffle on the IPod and started walking. I was waiting for the sounds to drift from the speakers before picking up my pace. 'Champagne' by Cavo started and before the chorus started I had found my pace. I felt like I was trying to outrun my nightmare. Emmett joined me finally, not even looking apologetic.

"Late again I see, Beast."

"It's Edward's fault or I would have been on time, so blame him."

"What did he do to you? Why would I blame him?"

"I was on my way down here when I heard him cursing and groaning from the kitchen. So of course I went to check on him. He was calling the coffee pot some not very nice names and had made a huge mess. I helped him clean it all up then reset it to make another pot. See, it was his fault and not mine at all."

"Fine. I won't pick on you about it anymore then, you ready to spar, little brother?"

"You bet your ass I am. Now get off that machine and tape up." I slowed myself down to a walk before getting off, then wrapping my wrists and knuckles. Emmett and I circled one another on the mat each waiting for the other to strike first. He lunged first swinging for my face, I moved left then kicked his legs out from under him. He landed with a grunt but stood back up quickly. This time coming at me with a combination that again I blocked.

"Emmett, when are you gonna learn, balance over brute strength wins every time."

"I just don't want to hurt you is all."

"Sure you don't, now stop playing and hit me." We sparred, dancing around the mat both giving and taking hits until I felt a surge of fire move up my spine. I quickly glanced in the mirror behind Emmett and saw Edward on the stairs watching us. For the fraction of a second that I lost eye contact with Emmett, he advanced on me and all I could do was defend. Emmett finally swung wide at my side, leaving his chest exposed and that was all I needed. I lifted my leg and booted him right in the center of his chest which knocked him off balance enough for me to regain my own. He raised his hand to let me know he was done. I relaxed and let him catch his breath. Edward came the rest of the way down and joined us on the mat.

"Do you two do this often?"

"Usually a couple times a week, Emmett can't handle more than that."

"Whatever Beauty, I thought I had you there for a minute then I left myself open to your assault."

"You did, but you managed to get in a few good hits. I'm sure you bruised my arm when I blocked one of your body shots."

"Shit Beauty, I'm sorry. Let me look at it?" I turned so he could see where he got me. It was just above my elbow on my left arm.

"Don't worry it's not too bad and it will heal in a day or two. How's your chest?"

"Thank god for your control is all I can say, otherwise I would need a new rib cage. Good match." Edward walked to me and gently lifted my arm to see the damage.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? You should put some ice on it, it's already starting to swell a little."

"I'm fine really, besides I have had worse, much worse. Thanks for the workout Em, but I'm gonna shower and get ready to pick up Alice and Emily. So I will see you two when I get back."

A/N Hope everyone has a great weekend.


	35. Chapter 34

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**SHOPPING 34**

Leah was ready by the time I finished up and made it back downstairs. We picked up Emily and Alice a few minutes before 9. When Emily saw Leah they squealed while hugging each other, almost bouncing where they stood. It was nice to see because like me, Leah didn't have a lot of girl friends. We set off for the mall with Leah and Emily riding in the back together so they could chat. Alice sat up front with me and seemed to be just enjoying the ride.

"So Bella, the mall here, is it big?"

"Yes it is Alice and I promise you will find something there to wear out tonight."

"Do you shop there a lot?"

"Not really. I usually wait and go with my mom in Sacramento or I go with my cousins in LA when I visit."

"I like shopping in New York. It is way better than Florida because it's always so hot there. I like it here though, spring is my favorite season."

"It's mine too. You got to love our California weather. We travel all over but when I'm not here I really miss it terribly."

"The only thing I miss about Florida is my parents really. I don't enjoy the beaches there anymore. There are just too many people trying to show the most skin possible, then bitching when they get cancer, idiots."

"You are so funny Alice. I think we will get along just fine."

"I hope so, because I sent a transfer request to my supervisor this morning for here."

"Really! Alice, that is great news."

"I think so, too. Believe it or not I don't have many friends and the ones I do have, I either work with or only see once a year."

"Why is that?"

"The ones at work, which there are only a hand full of anyway, but we don't all work the same hours you know? Our time out together is very limited. My other friends which there are even less of have their own families, kids and husbands to be with, so..."

"I get what you're saying Alice. I don't have any _'girl friends'_ to just hang out and go shopping with either. I have Emmett but he hates to paint my toes." We both giggled at that mental picture.

"He is the best brother ever, but I can't have girl talks with him. Sometimes it would be nice just to be able to talk to a woman who understands shark week."

"Shark week?"

"Yeah shark week, aunt flo, your monthly visitor, your bloody friend, your period."

"Gotcha. I would love to be transferred here if for nothing more than to have _'girl time'_ with you Bella. I'm an only child so I don't even have that, your very lucky to have Emmett."

"I know. Thank you." We talked about her life in Florida some more before pulling into the mall. We shopped for hours. We hit every store from Abercrombie and Fitch to Fredericks of Hollywood. Finally arriving at my favorite store BCBG Max Azaria. An hour later we had all found our outfits. We all chose a different mini-dress by Herve Leger. Leah's was a steel grey one shoulder mini. Alice found a pearl blue liner appliqué mini. Emily also picked a steel grey mini but hers was a foil print bandage. Now mine was the most revealing because it was a multi strap mini. I didn't care though because it was fucking hot, plus I already had the leather vest to go with it. We were going to be some hot bitches tonight. After shopping we stopped for a late lunch.

"So Bella, what club are we going to tonight?"

"Have you heard of a club called Temple Alice?"

"No, can't say that I have. Is it a good club to dance at?"

"Oh yes, it has three different rooms in fact. They play all different kinds of music for you to dance to."

"Sounds fun but I am betting it will be packed tonight right?"

"Don't worry I already talked to the owner and told him we were coming so we will have VIP seating."

"Excellent. Should we get Mani, Pedi's and waxes then before tonight?"

"You three can, but I just had a Mani, Pedi before you all got her so I'm good there. Oh and I don't wax Alice."

"What? Sorry, Bella. I just mean maybe you should try it then. It really is the way to go and it only hurts the first few times, honest."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't need to wax because I have laser treatments twice a year and only if I need the second one. I never shave or wax and trust me it is worth every penny. I love it."

"Well that's great. I might have to try that. I was afraid you were one of those women who just let her garden grow." The four of us laughed our asses off at that. Leah decided to stay with Alice and Emily for a spa day. I dropped them all off and returned home.

A/N I know its a short chapter but I promise they will get longer. See you all on Wednesday.


	36. Chapter 35

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**CLUBBING 35**

Taking all of my bags, I entered the house, then left them in the foyer. I went to the kitchen for some water and saw Edward and Emmett playing basketball. I watched them from the window while I drank my entire bottle. My phone alarm went off reminding me it was the 15th and time to start my cycle of pills. This was going to suck being on my period in LA during the club opening. I'm hoping it only last 4 days like the last one but I could go up to 8 days. Sometimes it really is a whole damn _'shark week'_. I pulled out my bottle of pills just as Emmett and Edward came inside.

"Oh shit, is it that time again, already?"

"Fuck off, Emmett!"

"Just kidding, Beauty."

"Sure you are."

"Uh, what time are you talking about, Em?"

"Edward, just a piece of advice man, when you see her with those pills, run."

"Emmett, your such an asshole."

"What? You know it's true Beauty."

"Whatever little brother. it's almost 5:00 so I'm going to take care of some emails then get ready. We are going to Temple tonight so you two need to be ready by 8:30."

"Where is Leah? Did she get lost in the mall again?"

"No Em, she stayed with the girls for a spa day. We will pick her and Emily up, then the rest will follow us to the club." I retrieved my bags and went to my room first to drop them off. Making my way to the study I could hear Emmett and Edward talking in low voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. I didn't have time to eavesdrop either because I needed to get shit done.

It was 7:00 when I returned to my room to get ready for our night out. My shower was quick, since I had already taken one this morning. My hair I just put up in clips to keep it mostly dry so it would be faster to fix. Tonight I chose Black Amethyst lotion and body spray. Going through my routine thoroughly, not missing an inch of skin. I felt sexy as hell. The scent of my lotion made me feel, I don't know more like a woman. Usually I don't, on a normal basis, get dressed up like this. I am more of a jeans and tank top kind of girl, I dress for comfort.

I took out my black leather thick strap 5 inch wedges, they matched my outfit perfectly. The dress was solid from my hips down stopping just above mid thigh. A thick strap ran down the middle and across the chest, with smaller ones down my sides. Thank god I had a thin strapped bra to wear with it. This dress showed so much skin, I totally loved it. I slipped it on over my bra and panties, it hugged my every curve to perfection. I sat at my vanity and did a smoky eye with heavy black liner and blood red lips. I never wore a lot of make-up, but on occasion, I let my inner diva out to play and tonight she would be in full force.

At 8:15 I slipped on my shoes, zipping them up the back, snatched my vest from its hanger and made my way down stairs to the kitchen. I had just put my vest on when Emmett appeared, with his mouth hanging open too, I might add.

"You alright Em?" I had a huge smirk on my face, he was speechless.

"What, what the fuck are you wearing, Bella?"

"A dress. Duh."

"That is not a dress, its, its.. you can't wear that!" He was yelling now. Good thing he doesn't watch me dance, that could kill him.

"What's all the yelling for, is everything okay in h..." Edward came into the kitchen, stopped and stared. He mumbled something but all I heard was, _'fuck'_. Whatever he said pissed Emmett off so much that he punched him in the arm, hard.

"Fuck Em, what was that for?"

"I heard you prick, watch what you say."

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean to say that shit out loud." Guess I had heard part of it right at least. I let slip a small laugh and Emmett stared daggers at me.

"Go change Bella, you can't wear that out of the house."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me with this shit right now, Em. Who do you think you are, Dad? I'm not some 16 year old kid that you can order around." I was getting really pissed off. Seriously, I mean WTF!

"Bella, you can't wear that. Do you have any idea how many people I will have to hurt tonight?"

"What are you talking about, Beast?"

"With you dressed like that, people are going to be looking at you all night. That _'dress'_ does not cover much."

"This dress covers more than the outfits I will be wearing in LA. Besides I can take care of myself, others will be wearing much less than me, I assure you."

"Whatever Beauty, _'others'_ are not my sister."

"I'm not changing so just suck it up and lets go. I want to eat at KI before we get to the drinking and dancing part." Edward smiled at me, then took my hand as we made our way to the car. Emmett drove while Edward and I got in the back seat. The girls were waiting when we arrived, again Emmett's mouth was hanging open. Leah got in front with Emmett and Emily sat in back with us.

"Girls, you look fanfuckingtastic."

"Thanks Bella, so do you." Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah Bea..Bella you do look hot in that dress. What do you think, Edward?"

"I think she look great in anything, Leah." _'The perfect husband, with the perfect line.'_

"Are we ready, Emmett?"

"Just about Leah, the others are just pulling up behind us now." We set off for what was promising to be an eventful night. The KI Sushi restaurant was part of the club but we opted to eat first. Their sushi is some of the best I've ever had, everyone seemed to enjoy it too. I could see Jacob looking at me out of the corner of my eye. He was quite easy to ignore with Edward at my side. _'Enough said.'_

Tiny, the 300lb. bouncer spotted us as soon as we entered the club.

"Emmett" he said shaking his hand. I was wrapped in a pair of huge arms and lifted off my feet.

"Bella babe, you look hot."

"Thanks Tiny. I talked to Pat and he said Ben would have a VIP set up for us."

"Well, here is Ben now."

"Emmett, Bella how are you two?"

"We are great Ben, how about you?"

"Everything has been good Bella." he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Your usual spot is ready, if you all will follow me." The Destiny Lounge was my favorite room of the three.

"Thanks Ben."

"No problem, let me know if you need anything. Enjoy your evening." Ben left us then and we all took our seats and got comfortable.

"Bella, this is a fantastic looking club. There are three different rooms here, you said?"

"Yes, Alice. This one we're in is called Destiny lounge, then there is, The Shrine and Catacombs. This club is also Green. The energy generated from the dance floor helps sustain the club."

"That's incredible" said Emily.

"It is, I agree. Shall we dance ladies?" Yes's from all the girls had us getting up and making our way to _'The Shrine room.' _We all danced in a group, swatting away wondering hands of what seemed like hundreds of people. Occasionally we stopped to get a drink at the bar. That's when I saw most of the guys pressed against one of the walls watching us, with drinks of their own. Finishing our shots, I removed my vest and handed it to Janelle to hold behind the bar for me.

Taking Leah's hand I pulled her back on to the dance floor with me. As soon as the song ended I felt a pair of sweaty hands grab at my waist. I spun around to see a giant mother fucker leering at me.

"I think you need a partner here, honey."

"I'm not your honey and I sure as hell don't need you as a partner." I turned back to the girls but this guy couldn't take a hint. He grabbed my arm and I winced slightly. His thumb pressed hard, right above the bruise Em had given me earlier this morning.

"Listen bitch, when you wear something like your wearing it usually means that you are looking for someone or something. I am here to give you both of those things."

"Look asshole, I'm married so I'm not looking for anything, especially not from you. Now fuck off!"

"I would rather fuck you." I pried his hand off my arm and stepped back.

"Not ever gonna happen in this life time buddy, go find someone else." Again I moved back towards the girls and Leah leaned to me asking if I was alright?

"Yeah fine. Some guys just can't take no for an answer."

"Be prepared because here he comes again, you want me to handle this?"

"No thanks, I got it." She wasn't kidding, he was not going to quit. This time he grabbed my hips and pulled me fully into his groin. I must say that for his height which was about 6'7" he wasn't packing much in his pants. _'Pity' _ He leaned into my ear, smelling of cigarette smoke and alcohol.

"Don't be that way babe, you know you want me." He punctuated that by grinding himself into my backside. I spun to look at him with a sexy smirk on my face. I reached out grabbing his junk in my left hand. I squeezed him hard.

"You really need to learn that no means no, fucker. Besides from the feel of what's in my hand, I would have to say it seems kind of small to me. In fact, if you had tried to touch me with this in the dark I would have told you, no thanks I don't smoke." The girls were falling around me cracking up at that. The guy just looked pissed and jerked away from me.

"Your nothing but a teasing little cunt." _'Oh no he didn't!'_

"Oh shit" I heard Leah whisper yell to the others.

"I told you I was married and not looking. You were the one who wouldn't leave me alone, you cockless prick. For the last time you pencil dick mother fucker, Fuck off!" Apparently he didn't like being called names or told to _'fuck off'_ because his fist came flying towards my face. I blocked him easily enough then brought my knee to his crotch. I was really surprised when he actually felt it and doubled over. Before he could even stand up I took a hold of his head slamming it to my other knee. With a satisfying crunch he hit the floor. Suddenly all the guys were at my side and Tiny was yanking the guy up off the floor.

"You bitch, you broke my fucking nose. I am going to press charges."

"I don't think so bub, the cameras caught everything and you swung at her first. Are you alright Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks Tiny."

"No worries, he won't be coming back anytime soon." I just nodded as Tiny escorted him out.

"That was awesome, Sis!"

"I told you I could take care of myself, Emmett."

"I know you can but still I would have loved to help. That guy was huge."

"Size does not mean shit if you don't have balance, I told you." Edward picked up my arm studying the thumb print size bruise that was now forming there.

"Are you sure your okay Bella?"

"Yes, Edward, I will be fine. Promise."

"I can't believe he put his hands on you?"

"Just for the record, I didn't like it at all. I would have preferred yours any day."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I think that can be arranged." Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and immediately the thumping of my heart picked up pace. We danced together slowly, moving as one. The song changed and so did our positions. I was turned around so my back was flush with his front. My every curve lined up perfectly with the hard lines of his body. Edward's hands were splayed across my torso with his fingers resting on my flesh not covered by the straps. He brought his chest against my back leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the left side of my neck. Goosebumps erupted all down that side of my body.

I backed my ass firmly into his front. I assure you, he was no pencil dick. Edward seemed to have a colossal size whopper in his pants. It's a good thing I work out because I'm sure just holding that thing would be considered heavy lifting. _'Yea, it's like that'_ Sure hope I get to find out. His hands running up and down my body were giving me the best kind of shivers. Removing his hands, I spun myself around to face him. Placing my hands on his shoulders I tugged him fully to me. I couldn't resist him anymore. _'Could you blame me?'_ Ever since our kiss I had been wanting him more and more, now I was going to be taking. Boy did I, too. Edward seemed tense at first but encased me with his arms, giving into our kiss.

Lips molded seamlessly together, tongues caressed each other and breathing became optional. Our hands roamed the others body, turning up the heat and bringing us both to a full boil. Emmett's interruption sort of pissed me off. But realizing what time it was, we agreed to leave. I couldn't believe it was almost 1am, where did the time go. We all made our way to the exit when I noticed someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Jacob?"

"Yes, he is with some hooch looking blonde by the door." Leah pointed to him, sure enough the girl he was with looked like a hooch. To each their own I guess. Edward made a snarky comment to him as we passed by. I swear Jacob growled. It was so damn funny we all had tears in our eyes from laughing. Bidding a _'good night' _to Angela, Alice, Jasper and Ben, Leah and Emily were gonna take a cab together so we all got in our cars and drove off in different directions. We wouldn't see them again until LA, as long as everything went smoothly. Arriving at the house seemed to take no time at all. The three of us said a quick _'good night'_ then headed to our rooms.

Edward had a hold of my hand, which he hadn't let go of since we left the club. He pulled me close giving me a last kiss before parting. Looking deep in his eyes I whispered a quiet _'night'_ before stepping away and into my room. I leaned heavily on the door as I removed my shoes. I walked over and plopped on my bed throwing myself backward and letting out a heavy sigh. I barely even blinked before there was a knock on my door. I jumped up and practically skipped over and opened it. Edward stood there in only his pajama bottoms looking scrumptiously nervous.

"Can I come in and talk to you for a minute Bella?"

"Sure" I stepped aside to let him enter but I barely turned around when he had me...!

A/N sorry for the delay RL gave a big slap in the face to me for the last couple of weeks. I hope to get back on my regular posting by Sunday.


	37. Chapter 36

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**EPOV 36**

Bella's screaming scared the shit out of me. I was across the hall opening the door of her room in a flash. She was crying and saying she wanted to go home over and over. The hall light turned on suddenly, then I could see her clearly. I sat down next to her on the bed and placed my hand on her very naked back. Thank god she was on her stomach, is all I can say. My hand ran up and down her smooth skin, trying to settle her. Bella's crying stopped immediately as I shushed her.

"It's alright Bella, your okay now." I repeated that several times before I felt her completely relax. She said my name in a breathy voice, which made me smile. Bella tried to turn over but I couldn't allow it. I mean she was 90% naked, maybe 95%, those panties didn't hide much. Besides if she had turned over I probably would have humped her leg like a 12year old virgin. Nope, wasn't going to let that happen.

I placed both palms on her shoulders and gently held her down. When she asked me why I almost broke at the sound of her voice, she sounded almost hurt. I told her _'not like this'_. It wasn't that I didn't want too, believe me but not in her vulnerable state. I knew now was my time to leave because if she asked again I may very well have let her turn over. The 12year old in me was begging for it, while I made my exit. I stood to leave but Zeus caught me off guard.

He was sitting just inside the door watching me. I walked out past him closing her door behind me. I rested my head on the frame and wondered why I had called her _'my Bella'_. I could hear her calling my name as I headed back to my own room. Not my Bella yet, hopefully someday soon though. That was the last thought I had as I drifted back to sleep.

I woke just before 6 and walked to the kitchen hoping for coffee. I was disappointed however when none was made. I tried to remember everything Bella had showed me but with my brain still half asleep apparently I forgot something. Water was spilling all over the counter and floor, coffee colored water no less.

"FUCK! What is going on, shit how do you stop this damn thing, Damn it." I was pushing the button to shut it off but it just kept coming out. Emmett strolled in laughing and unplugged the pot, which of course stopped it immediately_. 'Show off'_

"Having a problem hear Ed?"

"Bella showed me how to work this thing so I'm not sure what happened. I did it just like she showed me."

"I don't think you did, see this part, it goes on top of the pot. This is why water is everywhere except in the pot. This piece pushes the button to release the coffee before it overflows."

"Shit Em I'm sorry about that."

"No worries, let's get this cleaned up and make another pot."

"Thanks" Once it was put together properly and working Emmett took off for his gym downstairs. I finally got my cup of Joe and decided to see what Bella and Emmett were up to.

Grunting was all I heard as I moved towards the gym. I walked down the four steps but before I reached the last one, I stopped breathing. There on the mat were Emmett and Bella sparing. Both were kicking, swinging, hitting and blocking each other. Emmett suddenly had the upper hand and he was working Bella over. He swung wide and she went in for the kill. I hadn't expected her leg to come up but damn was it hot to watch. She landed her kick with precision. Once they caught their breath I continued down to them. He bruised her, What? It's not too bad she said, well I will be the judge of that. I guess it wasn't so bad. She had worse? I suppose she has. When she left, Emmett and I got to our own workout.

"So you and Bella spare like that every week?"

"yeah about every 3 days or so. It's a hell of a workout, you know."

"Your both really good."

"Bella is still better, but I can live with that."

"Is she?" I was so curious it seemed.

"Yeah, I tease her but I know for a fact that she goes easy on me." he said with a chuckle.

""How's that. I mean how do you know she is taking it easy on you?"

"I have seen what she can do man. I told you she could be deadly, I was serious about that shit."

"I'm sorry I just don't picture her that way is all. I see how caring and loving she is with her friends, also she is friendly and open. Believe me I was shocked to see the two of you sparing really."

"What was so shocking? Don't you spare with your partner?"

"Yes, Jasper and I spare together, also with other team members. What caught me off guard was Bella. I never fought with someone that looks like her."

"What exactly does that mean Ed? Something wrong with the way she looks?"

"What! No, that's not what I meant, I just mean. Hell, never mind I'm not sure what I mean."

"Relax Ed, I'm totally fucking with you."

"Not funny Emmett. Your sister is gorgeous, completely."

"Whoa...I don't want to be hearing none of that now. Change of subject please."

"Fine. Does Bella have nightmares often?"

"No, why?"

"She had one again last night, it scared me to death. She was crying and yelling about wanting to go home."

"Damn it. She hasn't had that one in years. I could really kill Black for dragging that shit up for her again."

"Sorry man, she calmed down quickly and went right back into a peaceful sleep."

"Really? Did she wake up?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"She has never just calmed down before. Bella has always woke herself up and sometimes takes hours to go back to sleep. Especially after that particular one because she tries so hard to remember that fuckers name."

"The one they didn't catch, right?"

"Yea, they never said his name and I never saw him. Bella thinks that maybe she just missed it. They spoke Italian to each other and she memorized most of it. She didn't speak it yet, so she might have missed it, but I doubt that. After we were brought home she learned Italian in less than a year."

"At 5years old? That's indescribable."

"Yeah but she already spoke German and Spanish so it wasn't too hard for her. Besides now she speaks 18 languages."

"Damn, I thought I spoke a lot at 12, but she really does."

"Yes. Now stop your yapping and get on with your workout." For the next 90minutes we sweated our asses off. I made us some breakfast, since Emmett wasn't allowed to even make toast. We talked about school and the military, then about our time with the FBI. We played XBOX, guitar hero and pool until almost 2:00pm.

"Emmett I got to go get a shower man."

"How about we play some one on one first, then we can shower."

"I don't swing that way Emmett but thanks for the offer." I winked at him and he gave a loud laugh.

"Funny Ed, just because we live in San Francisco does not mean I'm gay. I do know some people though, if you're interested. Just kidding."

"Sure you are. Okay basketball sounds good to me." Emmett made us each a sandwich, because it required no cooking, then we went down to the court. We were sweating again in no time and had to remove our shirts. Now I had sweat on top of sweat, gah. I really needed a long shower. Emmett won the last game so we called it quits and headed inside.

Bella was in the kitchen taking some kind of medication, which Emmett was giving her shit for. _'Run he said, why should I run?'_ Bella disappeared, I turned my attention back to Emmett.

"Why would I run from Bella because of her taking medication?"

"Well that's not just any medication. That medication means she is getting her period, she will have total PMS so watch out. That's all I'm saying."

"Jesus Em, you had me freaking out there for a minute. I thought something was wrong with her." He is freaking out about a period and PMS, for real.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Ed."

"Consider me warned. Now I'm going to take a shower."

The hot water quickly had the bathroom filled with steam. Before I could get in though I caught my pinky toe on the edge of the cabinet because I couldn't see. I was biting my tongue trying not to screech like a girl, while I danced around cussing in my head. Looking at it I could tell it wasn't broken but it sure as hell felt like it. After what felt like an hour, I exited feeling much cleaner. I washed everything twice just to make sure I was extra clean. Choosing what to wear out was not something I normally did. I was more of a homebody, only going out when I was dragged by Jasper.

I was an okay dancer but didn't do it often. It seemed I always got stuck with a girl who either didn't know how or would just grind on me like a fish out of water. You know the kind that just flop back and forth on your leg thinking they look good. Deciding on my black jeans with a black button up shirt I figured it would look alright. The shirt was long sleeve but made of some sort of gauze material and I would just roll the sleeves up. Once I was finished dressing I knew I needed to check my email because I had a few bills due. Sure enough my electric and water bills were waiting, so I quickly paid them then moved on.

My mother sent one saying her and my dad would be in LA the week of May 9-14th for a medical conference and would only be reachable by cell phones. They didn't know I would be in LA also, I might try and surprise them. I shut down my laptop and left my room planning to just sit in the living room and wait for the others. When I reached the living room however Emmett was yelling from the kitchen so I made an immediate left heading in that direction.

I couldn't even finish my sentence when I rounded the door. _'Fuck me hard!_' was all I could think and apparently I said that shit out loud too because Emmett punched my arm. Seriously though Bella could fuck me any way she wanted, really. She was arousing, provocative, delectable, heavenly, seductive and sexy in her dress. Or lack thereof. What is it with her and clothing, it's like she is wearing stuff only from my fantasies. I loved it. Emmett wanted her to change, why? She looked fucking amazing. Bella's outfit barely covered her breasts and ass, it's going to be a long night.

Shit I wasn't thinking about other men looking at her, yes she should definitely change. She will be wearing less in LA, this will not be good for me. _'Shit hard again'_ I agreed with Emmett but would never tell her what to wear. I took her hand leading her out the front door to the car. All the girls were wearing barely there clothing, but I could only look at Bella. We arrived at the club/restaurant in no time and were seated.

Dinner was great but I was getting nervous about going to the club part. I saw Jacob staring at Bella like she was his last drink of water. _'Not going to happen, dog!'_ I also noticed every other man in the room stare at her too. This could all go very, very wrong. A huge mother fucker placed his tree trunks around my Bella lifting her off the ground. Tiny? His name was Tiny, maybe they measured him by brain size. At least the Ben guy only kissed her cheek, Damn I need a drink. As soon as we were seated Bella told us about the club which was absolutely interesting. The girls went to dance and we ordered drinks.

"Damn Cullen how could you let Bella out in that dress?"

"First off Black, Bella doesn't need my permission to do anything. Second I think she looks fantastic in her dress, so why wouldn't I let her go out?"

"Hey I'm not trying to start anything, but if she was my wife I wouldn't let her out of the house in that outfit."

"Well there is the difference between you and me. You wouldn't let her if she was yours, thank god then that she is mine and going home with me. I'm the one with all the benefits no matter what she wears or doesn't wear, which ever the case maybe." _'Smug much, fucking right I am'_

Jacob stood up with his own cocky looking smile and leaned towards me.

"Tell me Cullen how does it feel to get my sloppy seconds?" Emmett was out of his chair so fast I didn't even have time to blink. He had Jacob by the back of his neck.

"Listen to me you asshole, don't ever refer to my sister like that again if you want to live. Before you go getting to cocky and I let Edward here kill you himself, you should be honest with him. Don't you think? We both know you never made it past second base with Bella so don't pretend like you did." Emmett released Jacob who just nodded his head then walked away. _'Not passed 2nd base? That was unexpected.'_

"Well that was interesting, maybe we should go check on the girls?" Thank you Jasper. I really needed to keep an eye on Bella, my stomach was in knots. The Shrine room was where we found them.

They weren't hard to find either. They all looked good dancing together. We watched them for over an hour as they smacked person after person away. I continued drinking my rum and cokes they were not easing my stomach at all. I wanted to be with Bella out on the dance floor. Emmett, Jasper, Ben and I also seemed to be batting away people right and left. Though Emmett did flirt with a few of the girls. I watched the girls go to the bar for shots then return to their previous spot. I saw red when this giant fucker tried to grab her. Emmett held me back.

"She said she could take care of herself, remember."

"Are you fucking kidding me Emmett that guy is massive and...and.. Fine." He was giving me a _'let her handle it stare'_ I would definitely keep my eyes on him though. Bella swatted him away too but he went back and this time I saw her cringe. That asshole hurt her. I tried again to move but Emmett had a firm grip on me.

"Emmett damn it, let go he hurt her."

"No Ed, if she needs our help she will let us know." _'He was joking right?'_ The _'Giant'_ backed off again but also again he went back for more, some people don't understand no. Maybe I should hit him with a dictionary. When he pulled Bella into him I pulled out of Emmett's grasp and started toward her on the dance floor. It was very crowded and was taking longer than I thought it should to get to her. I never took my eyes off of Bella but when that fucker swung at her, I really wished I had my gun with me.

I reached them just as her knee broke his nose and he hit the ground. I couldn't believe she dropped him like that, wow, that was hot. I could see the bruise his thumb made on her arm, it's a good thing Tiny took him out or I might have. Bella wanted my hands on her, that I could do. My arms had a mind of their own as they brought her body close to mine. Bella's body fit mine like a mold, our bodies lined up perfectly with each others. With her back to my front and my fingers were on her skin. I knew she could feel evidence of my arousal pressing into her scrumptious derriere.

When I kissed her neck I felt her quiver in my arms. As my hands trailed up and down her curves, her whole body seemed to vibrate along with mine. Bella wheeled around and seized my shoulders and pulled me into her completely. Bella's lips touched mine and for a second I was paralyzed, as soon as my brain engaged I trapped her within my arms. Her soft body meshed flawlessly with my solid demanding one. Again it felt like we were fused together, there was no Bella or Edward, we were just one entity. Moving and breathing as a single creature with every beat of my rapid heart.

When Emmett came between us it was my first instinct to keep Bella safe so my grip tightened exponentially. We did agree it was late and we needed to head home, where had the time gone? Leah pointed out our missing member with some fake blonde by the exit. Before we walked out though I just had to ask,

"What have you got there Black, a new chew toy?" I don't know how I managed a straight face. As soon as we cleared the doors we were all laughing so hard we had to stop walking because no one could see. I think he even snarled at me, see I told you, a dog. I do not even remember the drive back to the house, all I could see, hear and smell was Bella. She seemed to become my whole universe and I was not going to complain about that. _'Come on, would you?'_

I gave Bella one final kiss goodnight before reluctantly releasing her to head to bed. Closing my door I quickly shed my clothing leaving only my boxers as I sat on the edge of the bed. I'm not sure how long I sat there and debated whether I should go talk to Bella or not. Standing and pulling on my sleep pants I decided I needed to talk to her now. Making my way to her door, everything seemed to be in slow motion, I raised my fist to rap on the door...

A/N Sorry this took so long but thanks for reading...This will be a busy week with Christmas which I hope everyone has a great one and a Happy New Year. I will try and post again this week but no promises.


	38. Chapter 37

**SM owns all. My beta has not checked this chapter so please excuse any mistakes.  
><strong>

**OUR FIRST TIME 37**

Edward had me in a grip like iron, as he kissed me senseless. The door made a loud click as he pushed me into it. His lips burned a trail down my jaw as I said his name with a satisfying moan.

"Damn it Bella I can't stop thinking about you, I need to touch you, all of you."

"Yes. Edward please touch me. I can't stop thinking about you either, I need to feel you too." Slowly he pulled away to look into my eyes and I'm sure he saw everything I saw when I looked in his eyes; want, need, desire, lust and my breath caught in my chest as I also saw what looked like love. How was that even possible, he hadn't known each other that long. I knew I was falling for him and probably even was already in love with him, but was it really love? Did he see that in my eyes as well? I have never felt this consumed by anyone before. My whole body ached for his fiery touch.

I wanted him to posses me inside and out, no I needed him too. I was slightly afraid that my inexperience in this area may be a turn off for him.

"Hey, where did you go? What's wrong? Your shaking. Bella we don't have to do anything, talk to me please."

"I'm sorry Edward but I really don't have much experience here and I do not want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me Bella. You're very presence excites me beyond measure, if your uncomfortable then so am I. Let's just go slow, one step at a time, together, alright." I nodded yes as he walked us to my bed. Slowly oh so slowly he removed my dress and delicately ran his hands over my now scantly covered body.

Edward reached behind me to unclasp my bra and let it fall to the floor. my nipples already stuck out like rigged peaks, just from his touch on my body. He ran his thumbs over then and I let out a loud throaty wanton moan. I was not merely dripping with need, no I was a damn river flowing rapidly down both thighs. My tiny thong did nothing to dam the flow. His hands continued on a path to my hips where his index fingers latched onto the sides of my panties and gracefully slid them down my legs.

I stood before him fully exposed as he moved his hands to his own hips to remove the last articles of clothing between us. My hands covered his to stop him.

"I would prefer to do that myself, if you don't mind." He moved his hands out of the way and mine took over. I pulled the front of his bottoms and boxers away from his gargantuan erection. I then proceeded to push them down his strong, firm legs so he could step out of them. Gradually my eyes scanned back up his body. Stopping half way to admire his penis, to which I have never seen an equal. Once I returned to my standing position, Edward tenderly laid me on the bed.

I scooted up so that there was room for him as well. We kissed and touched each other with reverence, neither of us speaking. Edward's lips caressed every inch of my body. He finally settled leisurely between my thighs, right where my craving for him was at its highest point. With one long swipe of his tongue my body went into overdrive, having never felt like this before. He was feasting on me like I was his last meal.

I couldn't stop the sounds coming out of me even if I had wanted too, and I didn't. I also couldn't stop my body from thrashing and jerking with each flick of his tongue on my clit. I felt like I was climbing a mountain and had almost reached its summit, when he pushed his fingers deep into my center. He touched places inside me that I only on day hoped would be found by another. His fingers brought me to my pinnacle. With one final stroke of his tongue a wave of pleasure ripped through my body and crested as I somersaulted off my mountain.

I was free falling into nothingness, time had no meaning. My body and mind were tranquil and serene like nothing I have ever felt before. Edward seemed unhurried as he made his way back up my body to kiss my lips. Tasting myself on his sultry mouth had me wanting more of him. We kissed and kissed for an unmeasured about of time, it felt like hours. Our bodies, his tongue and my flavor all combined had me panting with desire. He nudged my legs apart, positioning and aligning our bodies so he could enter me with no resistance. He teased me only a moment before pulling back and slowly oh so slowly he started to enter my waiting body..

_'If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on sugar let me know.'_

Rod Stewart started singing from my nightstand. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and when I opened them, I became completely depressed that it had all been a dream. A wonderful erotic dream, but nonetheless a dream. I reached for my phone but noticed that I could actually feel my juices still running down my legs. I answered with a dreamy sigh,

"Hi mom."

**EPOV 37.5**

Before I could even knock, I heard Bella say, _'yes, Edward'_ in sort of a moan_. Holy shit what was she doing in there?_ I felt like a voyeur listening at her door, but I couldn't seem to walk away. The next thing I heard made me quickly suck in a breath_. 'Disappoint me?'_ How could she even think that? Then the moaning started, loudly too I might add. Either she was dreaming or having a really good time all by herself. It was quiet for a few minutes and I turned to go back to my room when she started again. She was louder this time and I was fighting my own urge to touch myself.

I looked down at my tented pajama bottoms and hoped she would be done soon. I wasn't sure how much more I could take before having to handle myself. She moaned and moaned, saying my name over and over. However what she said next sent me running straight for my bathroom.

_'Yes Edward, please more, oh GOD right there. That's it baby I'm Cumming...Fuck yes!'_ She practically screamed at the end and I was done for. It took less than 20seconds before I was in the bathroom and stripped with my throbbing cock in my hand. I started the shower while stroking myself not to gently. I barely stepped in before my orgasm rocketed through me.

I came so hard calling Bella's name that my legs gave out and I fell to the shower floor. The water flowed over me cleansing away my very, very dirty deed. I had never felt an orgasm so forceful in my whole life. I slowly stood and quickly washed then exited. I dried off and slipped on boxers only this time. Making it to the bed finally I think I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow. My dreams are going to be good this night...

A/N just a little extra I love dreams they help keep reality alive...


	39. Chapter 38

**SM owns all. Sorry this took so long but RL was killing me. I am going to try and have one chapter every other day posted for the next week for you. These will not be beta'd so please be patient with me.  
><strong>

**PACKING AND BURGERS 38**

Even being on the phone with my mother couldn't put a damper on my good mood. Finally an hour and a half later I hung up with her and took a shower. I had lots of packing to do today. I pulled out all three of my big suitcases and got started. I filled one whole suitcase just with our costumes for the club, knowing that I would need to get even more. The second one was overflowing with shorts, Capri's and about half my shirts. The last case held all of my under garments and nicer clothing, it had hangers already in it for my dresses. Not that I had that many really but I didn't want them to wrinkle either way. I set them all by the door once I finished and looked at the time, it was 11:15am. Hey not too bad I managed to pack all that in just over 2hours.

My stomach rumbled loudly letting me know food was next on my agenda. I didn't have a hangover but I could go for a juicy bacon cheese burger right about now. In & Out burger was sounding really good at this point. I snatched my phone off the dresser and went down stairs to get my keys. Edward was sitting on the couch with Athena's head in his lap.

"She must really like you, she never does that with anyone except me." He gave me a sexy smile while scratching behind her ears.

"She's a great dog. However it is the second time she has woke me up with her wet nose."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that Edward. I guess I forgot to tell you that they can enter any room of the house if they want."

"I thought I locked my door though, so how did she get in this time?"

"They are really fucking smart and well trained dogs. Do you see this panel?" I pointed out the panel that was about half way up the wall next to the stairs. It had one big red button and 3 big black ones.

"This first black button turns on all the hall lights. This second black one unlocks all the bedroom and bathroom doors. This last black one turns on all the inside and outside lights. Last but not least, this red button sends a silent alarm to the police and FBI. There is also a panel in the dogs room. This is why all the doors don't have knobs, they have easy open handles. That way the dogs can always get to us, it's the same set up at my house."

"I have never seen anything like this, where did you find something like this?"

"I didn't, Emmett and I made it ourselves. We find it easier if we just do it rather than waiting or depending on someone else."

"You two are phenomenal. Do you ever sell anything you make after you patent it?"

"Edward I'm starving for a burger so can we continue this conversation in the car, unless you want to stay here?"

"No, I would like to go with you."

"Good then let's go cause I am so needing a bacon cheese burger and animal fries."

"Animal fries?"

"Yeah and you can only get them at In & Out burger, so hurry or I will leave your ass here."

"Lead the way woman." We both jumped in the car quickly and took off. I began straight off with answering his question.

"To answer you Edward, yes we sell them, well most things anyway."

"Does this have something to do with the business your mom runs for you two?"

"Yes and no. She only handles our west coast states. Someone else takes care of the mid-west and then another someone deals with the east coast."

"Holy shit Bella, how big is your company or business?"

"Edward I will tell you but nothing I say leaves this car, understood."

"Yes, I promise not to ever say a word."

"Alright then it's not just a company or a business as in one, it is more than dozen that we own." He was quiet then for a few minutes.

"More than a dozen, how can that be? I think I would remember having seen your name somewhere and I don't think I have. You two are so young, can you explain it to me?"

"We don't use our names, only a pseudonym one. We use our grandparents initials, ever heard of B&E security, manufacturing, construction or supplies? The list goes on and on really, should I continue?"

"No, I have seen and heard of those. You weren't kidding when you said the two of you had money. How do you guys find time to work with all that stuff on your plate?"

"I told you we have people to take care of it for us. Each of our business had a person or two that run them with the initials B&E for either a first or last name. It was really ingenious on my part. Few have actually seen us so it makes things easier."

"Why is that? How and when did you start these business?"

"The reason why is because we need anonymity working for the FBI, it would do us no good being recognized. We started our first business at age 10 and used our grandparents names instead of our own. It worked out so well that we decided to continue using their initials. Their names were Robert Vernon and Frances Evelyn but everyone call them Bob and Evie, so that's where B&E began." We pulled into In & Out just as I finished telling him about our grandparents.

"What would you like Edward?" He looked like he was thinking hard and trying to process everything I just spewed at him. I understood it was a lot to take in.

"Not sure really, what are you getting?"

"I'm getting a double bacon cheese burger with grilled onions, animal fries and a chocolate shake."

"What are animal fries?"

"They are fries with chili, cheese and onions."

"That sounds good to me, I will have the same." I moved up to the guy outside who took our order. He was young maybe 18 or 19, he asked for my order then looked up at me. I started to give him our order but noticed he hadn't said anything or even moved. I giggled. Edward cleared his throat, leaning over me to look at the kid.

"Oh, um...I'm sorry could you repeat that." he asked all flustered and blushing, probably at the evil eye Edward was giving him.

"Yes. I want 3 double bacon cheese burgers with grilled onions, one 4x4 with cheese and grilled onions, 4 animal fries, 2 chocolate shakes and 2 strawberry shakes.

"Will that be all for you ma'am?"

"I think so, yes." He gave us our total and we moved up the line.

"A 4x4, what is that because I didn't see that on the menu or the animal fries."

"They are not on the menu, you just have to know what to ask for. A 4x4 is a burger with 4 patties, Emmett is the only person I've seen that can actually take a bite of it. It is freaking huge." We made it to the window to pay and there was another young man also staring at me. _'What is with these guys today?'_ Edward wasted no time leaning over me to speak to the kid this time.

"Could you possibly stop staring at my wife long enough to take our money or not?" _'There was that word again, WIFE'_

"So..sorry sir, yes." He squeaked out, took the money then handed me the change. Thank god it was a girl that handed us our food. However I did see her eyes go wide when she got a look at Edward sitting next to me. I just gave her a great big smile, said thank you and pulled away.

"So Edward do you do that a lot?"

"Do what?"

"Go all caveman like that when your with other women?"

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You would think they had never seen a beautiful woman before. To answer your question though, no I have never done anything like that before. If I offended you then I apologize for that."

"You didn't, it was kind of cute. Especially when the girl that gave us the food, eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw you?" I couldn't help it, I giggled again.

"They did not."

"Yes they did. Edward you are a very handsome looking man. I saw lots of women staring at you last night. How can you sit there and tell me you didn't notice any of them?"

"I can tell you with 100% honesty that I didn't notice any of them, because you are all I see." I sighed, damn could he be any more perfect.

"Oh Edward. What exactly is this thing that's going on between us? What are we to each other? Where is this heading? You're going to have to tell me Edward so I don't jump to the wrong conclusions here. I do not want to be thinking one thing and have it turn out, that we are not on the same page." I was rapid firing question at him, I know but I was so consumed by him I had to get it all out at once.

"I know what you mean. Listen Bella I have never been in a relationship and had feelings like I have for you. This thing that's happening between us is, well different I guess. That's the easiest explanation I have."

"Is that what you want then, a relationship with me?"

"I want that more than anything else, truly. What do you want?" I could tell from the look on his face that he was serious. _'Please let this one be it for me'_ I have a feeling he would be.

"No one has ever asked me that before, I mean not in the way you're asking. Thank you. I would love to have something with you, though the word boyfriend sounds so obtuse to me. I already feel so much more for you then what that word would ever cover."

"I agree, the word girlfriend sounds trivial compared to my feelings for you as well. I must say dating seems even worse though because well; one we will be working so that will be kind of hard to do. Two I simply want it to be more."

"Me too, we could say we were mates. How does that sound?" I was totally joking but I wanted to hear his laugh. It worked, he laughed.

"Ridiculous, we are not animals. How about we just say were a couple. It could mean a lot of things; girlfriend, partner, other half and mate even." He chuckled

"That's perfect. I love it. So couple it is then."

"Yes, we are officially a couple."

"Just so I am clear with our _'couple'_ status, we are mutually exclusive, right? Because I don't share well with others Edward."

"Bella, didn't you hear me when I said you are all I see. Of course we are exclusive and for your information, I don't share at all."

"Okay then. Now that that's cleared up you ready to go inside and eat?"

A/N thanks for reading hope you liked it and I will try hard to get the next one to you on Thursday maybe even tomorrow.


	40. Chapter 39

**SM owns all. Still not beta'd but I promised a chapter today so here you go.  
><strong>

**YOU DID WHAT! 39**

"Absolutely" Edward helped bring the food inside where Emmett was ready and waiting. Emmett always seems to know when food would be arriving.

"You got me a 4x4 right Beauty?"

"Do you even need to ask that? What kind of a sister would I be if I only brought you a double, huh? Is Leah up yet?"

"Still a great one, but I know how much you love me, thank you. To answer your other question, yes Leah is up but she is in the shower."

"You are welcome, now eat so we can get the cars packed. It seems we have an extra stop to make tomorrow now."

"Ooh..yewl wha...?" Emmett said with a mouth full of food. So gross.

"Mom and dad's. Mom called this morning saying and I quote, _'I know you are working, but your father and I haven't seen you two in over a month. Lord knows how long you will be gone, so you will be stopping to see us before you leave.'_ How was I supposed to argue with that. I told her okay."

"I guess we should. She is right anyway we haven't seen them in awhile. Edward, it looks like you get to meet the parents now. Remember what I said."

"What are you talking about Emmett? What did you tell him?"

"Calm down Beauty, I just told him that no one has ever met our parents. I meant, no one that you or I dated is all. Besides you two are _'married'_ so I think they should meet, don't you?" Edward just kept eating, trying not to have to say anything. I was on to him though. I waited till he finished chewing then put my hand over his to stop him from taking another bite.

"Edward, is that all he told you?"

"Um..well more or less, yes."

"Well which is it? More or less, because if you can't or won't tell me than this _'couple'_ thing of our will never work. I have been completely truthful with you and I expect the same in return."

"What _'couple'_ thing are you talking about Bella?"

"Well if you must know brother the _'couple'_ thing is Edward and I being together, not just pretending to be married. Is that okay with you? Now back to my question Edward." Edward blew out a long breath before answering.

"He may have gently threatened me too." I looked at Emmett then exploded.

"YOU DID WHAT! For crying out loud Emmett what gave you the right to do that. Edward I am so sorry." I picked up what was left of my food, having lost my appetite and entered the kitchen to throw it away. Emmett followed me. He placed his hands on my shoulder then turned me to face him.

"Please Beauty don't be mad. I wish I had given that fucker Black and the douche Eric the same speech. I am not going to apologize for looking out for you, it's my brotherly responsibility. You are different with Edward though. I can see it and so will the rest of the family. Edward could be your other half Beauty. Trust me when I tell you that even my threatening him wouldn't keep him away from you. He has real feelings for you, just like I know you have for him. I would even go as far to say it was love."

_'Love, could he be right?'_ I know my feelings for Edward seemed to be leaning that way, but I have never loved someone who wasn't family or my closest friends. And my other half, I have that feeling too. How would I know for sure? I think I really need to talk to my mom about this. Now I was glad we would be making the extra stop.

"I see your point Emmett but please don't scare him off. At least not before I get a chance to find out if he really is my other half or soul mate. He could be scared off because of other things I will need to tell him in the future anyway."

"Bella please don't think like that. If he does love you he will understand, even about that. I assure you."

"If you say so Beast, we will eventually find out, I suppose." We both returned to the dining room where Edward sat just finishing his meal. He smiled at me but it held a hint of sadness. I figured he must have heard us. I hoped now wasn't his time to cut and run. Apparently he could read me like a book as well, he picked up his trash and walked toward me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear then kissed my temple and continued on to the kitchen. Emmett just gave me a dimpled smile then finished his food. Leah finally made it down, ate then left for the airport saying she would see us in a few days.

At 4:00 we had finished loading the cars and Yakima's with all our luggage. I had already texted Jasper to let him know we needed to leave by 9. He agreed to be here at 8:30 to load his things too. we all had just sat down in the living room when the doorbell rang. No one moved.

"Don't worry boys I'll get it.: I opened the door to see a delivery driver standing there with a clipboard and box.

"Can I help you?" He just looked at me funny, I must look a mess after all that packing. Emmett cleared his throat snapping us both back to the here and now.

"Oh sorry. I have a package for Robert or Evelyn Drummond."

"Do I need to sign?"

"Yes right here ma'am if you would. Thank you." I signed and Emmett took the box going to the kitchen to open it. Edward was behind me when I turned after closing the door. He took my hand kissing it before grasping and lacing my fingers with his own.

"Evelyn huh? Sounded funny to me, you look much more like a Bella."

"Thanks but most people who know me as that call me Evie not Evelyn, so."

"Nope still doesn't fit you." He said smiling and pulling me to follow him. Emmett had the box open and was pulling out smaller ones.

"They are our new contacts, these three are your Beauty. I can't wait to try these baby's out. Which color are you using for L.A.?"

"The lavender with my dark blonde hair I think. They should go well together."

"Bella are you going to be wearing a wig?"

"No Edward, I will be sort of dying my hair."

"How do you sort of dye hair, isn't that stuff permanent?"

"I suppose it would be if I was using a regular dye but I'm not. Again this is something we invented. Have you ever seen the movie _'Big Fat Liar'?"_

"No, I don't think so."

"Frankie Muniz, Amanda Bynes and Paul Giamatti play in it. Anyway there is a scene where they switch Paul's shampoo and body wash for some of our dye. He ends up with bright orange hair and his body is completely blue." Emmett just had to add his own two cents,

"He looked like a smurf and an ompa lumpa had mated." We all laughed at that visual.

"The shampoo isn't permanent, you have to wash your hair in the right color is all. To get it out we have a special soap, regular shampoo or soap won't work. Even if you had to take a regular shower and wash your hair while undercover, it would be safe to do so. You only have to wash it in twice a week to keep the color looking its best. You will have to use it as well Edward, I mean your hair sort of sticks out."

"I figured I would need to change it but I just assumed after this operation I cut it and let it grow out again. Now I don't have to. Do I get to pick any color I want?"

"Well since it won't ruin your natural color, which by the way I am going to try and replicate very soon. Yes you can pick any color you want for yours."

"Well let me think about it then. Hey by the way my parents are going to be in L.A. the second week in May, is there any chance that I might be able to surprise them while they are there?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't have a problem with that as long as it's not near the club where you could be spotted."

"That shouldn't be a problem." We all talked awhile longer then a loud stomach had us all laughing.

"Uh, sorry guys guess I'm hungry. How does baked salmon, grilled asparagus and angel hair pasta with pesto sound?"

"Bella you shouldn't go through all that trouble I can buy dinner tonight." Edward, awww.

"Thanks for the offer Edward but it's really no trouble besides I want to use up what's in the fridge before we leave tomorrow. Unless you don't like salmon?"

"I love salmon, but you have to let me help you."

"Deal" Emmett went to pack our contacts in the car and I had him start the BBQ on his way out.

"Okay then, what do you need me to do Bella?" I took the frozen pesto out and set it in the sink with some cold water.

"Let me get everything out then we can work on dinner." I grabbed the salmon, asparagus and whole garlic cloves setting them on the island.

"That is a huge piece of salmon, how are you cooking it?"

"First I'm going to cut it into three pieces." I explained every step as I went. After I cut the salmon I took out foil and tore off 3 long pieces so I could fold them into packets. I placed half a stick of unsalted butter in a small sauce pan with a tablespoon of chopped garlic. I handed Edward a large lemon and had him cut it into 6 slices. Reaching in my pantry I took out my dill along with a small package of real bacon bits, none of that fake shit. I took my items plus the melted butter and garlic to the island making an assembly line for myself.

I started a pot of water for the pasta. Edward just watched not asking too many questions. He seemed fascinated when I folded the foil into packets though. I placed each filet in its own packet then spooned the garlic butter over each piece evenly. I added a few turns of fresh pepper to each before sprinkling on a light amount of dill. Finally I added a palm full of bacon and 2 slices of lemon to the top then sealed them closed.

"I have never seen someone make salmon that way but I bet it will be excellent."

"It will I promise. Do you like asparagus and roasted garlic?"

"Not sure, I have never had it grilled but I like asparagus and it sounds good too."

"I will show you how I make it." Again I explained each step. I pulled out 2 more long pieces of foil, one was for the packet and one I was adding to the bottom so it didn't burn on the BBQ. Edward again watched mesmerized by the details and not asking questions. I showed him how to snap the asparagus, then put them in the packet. EVOO was added next along with fresh pepper then 2 hand full's of peeled garlic cloves. I let Edward mix it all together to get the oil on every piece before sealing it. I placed it on the grill turning the heat to medium-low.

"This will take about 15minutes or so to cook. In the mean time I will do the pasta if you will set the table for me."

"No problem, just show me where the plates are." I showed him where they were since he already knew where the silverware drawer was he didn't need me for that. I dropped the pasta in the water then retrieved my now thawed pesto from the sink and cut open the bag. Taking a large skillet and placing it on the stove I turned the heat on medium.

"What can I help with next Chef?"

"Funny Edward, but if you could get the ranch and blue cheese dressing out, they could go on the table also."

"Are we having salad?"

"No its for the asparagus, trust me." I wasn't sure he did but he took them out to the table anyway. I drained the pasta then put it in the warm skillet along with the pesto. It only took 2minutes to heat through so I poured it all onto a platter then put slices of parmesan on top to melt. The salmon was ready so again I placed them on a platter and sent Edward to grab the asparagus. Emmett was already at the table as we brought out the food. Everyone took a packet of salmon and some pasta while I opened the asparagus, it smelled so good. I served myself then passed the plate to Edward. He helped himself before passing it to Emmett.

"Damn Beauty you out did yourself again. It looks great."

"Thanks Beast. Dig in boys." They did and Edward gave me the craziest look as I reached for the blue cheese dressing...

A/N thanks for reading I should have the next chapter up on Saturday maybe even tomorrow I will try really hard for you.


	41. Chapter 40

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**LET'S TALK TATTOO'S 40**

The dressing which I spooned over my garlic and asparagus.

"It really is good Ed, I prefer the ranch on mine but don't knock it till you try it bro." We all dug in and I watched Edward try our crazy concoction. He seemed to like the ranch like Emmett better though_, 'nobody's perfect I guess.'_

"Thanks Beauty, that was so good. I will take care of the clean up."

"Thanks Beast" I handed him my plate on his way to the kitchen.

"I have to say Bella, that was the best salmon I have ever had. I was skeptical with the dressing on the asparagus but that was excellent as well. Is there anything you can't do well?"

"Meh, Emmett always beats me at farting." I even said it with a totally straight face. _'Can we say, the Oscar goes too, Bella Swan.'_ Edward hit his head on the table when he doubled over to laugh which in turn made me laugh.

"Oh my god are you alright?"

"Yes I'm good, were you being serious just then?"

"Yes he does beat me, but we don't do it often." I giggled, hay don't judge it's a natural reaction to beans.

"I'm sorry Bella I just can't picture you doing that."

"Stick around Edward, I'm full of surprises."

"I can't wait."

"Well while Emmett is cleaning up I have something to show you, follow me." We walked into the study and I sat behind the desk to access the computer.

"Edward grab that chair and come sit by me I have a few things I need you to look through." He did just as the photos were coming up.

"Holy shit, is that you?"

"Yes it is" We were looking at a picture of me with an enormous dragon tattoo. The tail started on my right hip followed by the body covering most of my back and left shoulder. The head was on my left breast breathing fire across my chest. A wing wrapped my right shoulder and my left hip. It was a magnificent tat, no doubt about it.

"Bella you said you only had a small tattoo and I've seen you back, so where did it go?"

"I do only have the one tattoo Edward, this one was for a job I did. It works sort of like henna tattoos only they last much longer. And exactly when have you seen my back Edward? I mean I could understand you seeing at least some of it at the club but..."

"Damn" he whispered to himself.

"Okay look Bella I promise I wasn't spying on you and I didn't see or do anything inappropriate to you. The other night you were having a nightmare. Your screaming and crying scared the shit out of me when it woke me. I went to check on you and you didn't have any kind of top on but you were laying on your stomach. I didn't want to scare you so I just nudged you lightly telling you that you were alright. Once you calmed down I left and Zeus was there so I figured you would be fine."

"Did you put your hands on my back?" I asked quietly

"I did but only because you were trying to turn over. I didn't think it was a good idea because you were not covered at all. I am so sorry, I really wasn..."

"Edward, stop. You have nothing to be sorry for. I thought I was dreaming but apparently not. Thank you for giving me that modesty, I truly do appreciate it."

"Your welcome Bella. Now how about you explain the reason your showing me this tattoo."

"The reason is because you will need to figure out which one's you want for this operation. You will need to have a few at least and if you want something you don't see, I can make it."

"Let me guess you own the patent on this to, right?"

"Actually yes I do and again they are highly used in the film industry."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Wow, that was random but yes, why?"

"I am still looking for something you can't do." I laughed

"Are you joking Edward, because I thought with your IQ you would be able to notice that there was at least one thing you could do that I couldn't."

"Oh yeah and what might that be?" He looked so confused

"I can't pee standing up." He laughed out loud this time, again I had a straight face_, 'OSCAR WORTHY'_ you bet your ass.

"Christ Bella, that thought never entered my mind."

"Well now that I think about it I probably could but I wouldn't have any kind of aim." This time we both laughed together until our sides hurt. Emmett came in smiling.

"And what is so funny in here you two? Huh, care to share."

"Edward asked if there was anything I couldn't do and I told him."

"Wait, I know, pee while standing, right? Bella gets everyone with a dick on that one Edward. Don't let it get to you she really is just that good."

"Of that I have no doubt Emmett, thanks for the support though."

"My pleasure. Are you two picking out your tat's?"

"Yea I was just showing Edward my dragon."

"That was a sick fucking tat, show him the one I'm using." I brought up the picture for Emmett's tattoo. It would cover the top half of his back. It was the cover for Hinders newest album _'All American Nightmare'_ it will make one badass tattoo.

"That's a cool looking tat. Where are you having it placed?"

"On the upper half of my back."

"It will look awesome Beast."

"Thanks for drawing that up Bella, you two have fun I'm going to bed."

"Really? Why so early Beast?"

"I need to catch up on a couple of my shows before I call it a night. I will see you guys in the a.m. bright and early." We said our goodnights then he left. Edward and I went through most of the tattoo's I had. He couldn't seem to decide.

"Which ones are you using Bella?" I clicked back to the Fairy that would become my whole back piece.

"This Fairy with the purple wings will be my back piece. This vine with all the flowers and small Fairies will start at my ankle and go to my hip on the outside of my left leg. I also will have our names around my right ankle and then your name over my heart." Edward looked completely stunned as he just sat there and stared at me.

"Your putting my name on your body?" he asked shyly

"Well the names we will be using anyway. Our full names will be my ankle tat but _'TEDDY'_ will be over my heart. It that okay with you?" He still appeared a little stunned but after a minute he cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes actually that is fine with me. Does that mean I can have your name on me too?" _'Silly man'_

"If you would like to then absolutely you can." My heart was pounding

"What about your real tattoo, how do you hide that?"

"I use special make-up but most of my costumes will cover it anyway."

"Well since we can use names then, I think I will go with our last name arched across my back. I would also like _'LIZZIE' _on my chest." He is so cute

"I can do that." After Edward had picked the script for his tattoo's I forwarded them to Kat so they would be ready when we arrived.

"Well that's everything for now that I can think of."

"It's still kind of early, do you want to watch a movie maybe?" See what did I tell you cute. Even more so when he is slightly flustered.

"Sure anything special you want to watch?"

"Do you have _'Big Fat Liar'_ so I can see your products for myself?"

"Of course I do, let's go watch it."

A/N Sorry it's so short but the next one should be longer then I will post an EPOV and those tend to be long. I will post again tomorrow. Have a great weekend.


	42. Chapter 41

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**SOMETHING BIG THIS WAY COMES 41**

Edward and I went to the theater room and I loaded the movie to play. We sat on the loveseat together again, this time though I snuggled with him immediately. I paused the movie about 20minutes in so I could use the bathroom. When I returned Edward had moved. He was now stretched out on one of the chase lounges looking quite tantalizing. He beckoned me with his out stretched hand, I went most willingly. _'Yeah like anyone would turn that down.'_

I laid down next to him but that just wasn't close enough for him. Edward pulled me completely on top of him. He leaned down and kissed my neck before whispering in my ear. Chills ran a circuit through my body but I wasn't about to move. He pushed play as we continued watching the movie. His hands were gliding up and down my back in a continuous pattern. When he kissed the top of my head I looked up at him.

I couldn't resist any longer I needed to feel his lips on mine. I leaned toward him and he met me half way for a toe curling make out session. I could feel his erection on my stomach and the ache between my thighs wasn't helping any. Sex was not something I craved, especially since my experience was limited. However with Edward I find myself craving all of him and for the first time ever I was wanting to get to the sex part. If my dreams were anything like the real thing I just might die before I explode or implode whichever comes first.

I heard Duran Duran's _'Hungry like a Wolf'_ start to play and I knew this was the part he needed to see. I struggled to pull away so he could watch. I did not want to separate my lips from his and he apparently didn't either but for _'research'_ purposes we reluctantly pulled apart. I am not even sure I watched the whole scene because the last thing I remember was burrowing into Edward's neck and getting comfortable.

A clicking noise woke me from the best night's sleep I had ever had. Before opening my eyes I took a deep breath, _'Edward'_ I could smell him all around me. I also could feel him; his junior him; his mini me; his morning wood; his cock still poking into my stomach but I was not about to complain, oh hell no. Damn it really was as big as I thought. Slowly my body began to wake but due to our position it was hard to tell where I began and he ended.

We were cocooned together tightly. Our legs twined together and I had my right arm wrapped under his left anchoring him to me. My left arm laid across his chest with my fingers tangled in his hair, while my face was still pushing into his neck. The feeling of Edward's hands on me was doing all good things to me. His left hand was under my hair resting on the back of my neck and his right was firmly on my ass.

The clicking noise continued until I stirred finally. I adjusted my lower body and Edward hissed in my ear while flexing his hand on my ass and giving it a squeeze. Emmett's boisterous laugh jolted both Edward and myself to look in his direction. With his phone in one hand and a camera in the other I quickly figured out what that clicking noise had been.

"Well don't you two look all kinds of cozy this morning."

"Em damn it why are you waking us up so early, we don't leave until 9?" The theater room was dark so I had no idea what time it actually was.

"I would let you sleep but it's already after 7:30 so I thought you might want to get ready." I slept over 8hours, that never happens.

"Oh shit sorry, I didn't realize it was so late."

"Hey it's okay but I almost freaked when neither of you were in your rooms. Don't worry though because I took some excellent pictures."

"Get out Emmett we are getting up."

_'click, click, click.'_

"Emmett that's enough pictures, go!"

"Fine I'm going" with one more click he laughed then left.

"Thank you for sending him out before getting up Bella."

"Don't mention it, I'm sorry by the way. Did I hurt you?"

"What, hurt me? No Bella you didn't not at all."

"Alright then I will try and be gentle." We both slowly unwrapped ourselves and I rolled off Edward onto my side. I looked up only to be met with his simmering eyes.

"Good morning, sorry we got woke up like that. Emmett can be a real pain sometimes."

"Honestly Bella it's not a problem. I am still trying to comprehend how I managed to sleep so long. I never sleep longer than 6hours at the most and we slept over 8."

"I know what you mean, I have never slept this long either." Edward ran his fingers down my cheek.

"No nightmare last night?"

"Not one"

"That's good to hear." He bent down and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning to you too. Now get up woman we have things to do." With one more kiss he playfully swatted my butt as he climbed over me. His body was rubbing mine and I let go a moan.

"That is so not fair Edward."

"Are you kidding me Bella, I have to take a cold shower now. That is not fair."

"Ah, okay you win." I jumped up behind him pinched his ass and ran for my room as Edward gave chase. Thank god for long legs because I took the stairs 2 at a time running in my room and diving on the bed. Edward was hot on my heels and landed right next to me. He secured my hands behind my back then proceeded to tickle me. Now I know how Leah felt.

"Did you think that was funny making me chase you? Huh, what are you gonna do now missy?" He was tickling my ribs and kissing my neck. I didn't know if I should moan or laugh. At this point he was on top of me and kissing a trail down towards my chest. I moaned causing him to release my hands. _'It was so on now'_ I brought my legs up and flipped him over, now I was straddling him. I kissed his lips then his jaw and kept moving till I reached his ear. I sucked and nibbled his lobe as he moaned out, then I said softly,

"my turn" He wasn't ready when my fingers dug into his sides. I kept up my torture while his body jerked under me. In a move I was not expecting, Edward sat straight up, pinned my arms to my sides and kissed me hard. Somehow I didn't think this would help either of our problems.

"Seriously you two, it is 8:00 now. Could you possibly get ready sometime today."

"Sorry Beast, we will get ready now, I promise." Edward and I laughed because we could hear Emmett mumbling all the way down the stairs.

"Alright handsome, time for a shower."

"Are you offering to share?"

"You wish"

"Damn straight" Edward kissed me one more time then released me.

"Perhaps another time then." A whimper escaped me when he said that in my ear before leaving to take his own shower. _'Damn straight'_ was right.

I hurried through my shower and morning routine and still beat Edward down stairs. Jasper and Alice were both in the kitchen with Emmett when I walked in. I said good morning while fixing myself and Edward a cup of coffee. When Edward appeared he looked quite delectable wearing a wife beater and his cargo shorts. I had an almost uncontrollable urge to rip that dame wife beater right off his body. I however managed to reign in myself control, only barely though as I handed him his coffee. He gave me a sexy smile like he knew what I was thinking. We all talked while we finished our coffee then locked up on our way out.

"Okay so in case we get separated I want you to have the address of where we are heading in the GPS." Edward snatched it from the center console.

"Ready when you are Bella." I could hear the double meaning of what he was really saying_. 'Patience my love' _as soon as that thought entered my mind I swear my heart skipped a beat. Something must have registered on my face because Edward's hand was resting on my neck as his thumb stroked the apple of my cheek.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Y..yes. I'm good" I stuttered out. It wasn't a total lie but all I could manage was a small smile.

"If you're sure." I just nodded

"So the address is 1910 Rockwood Drive Sacramento, 95864. It should take just over an hour to get there depending on traffic. You and Jasper will have Apollo riding with you two, he shouldn't be any trouble."

"I'm sure he will be fine. It's you I'm concerned about. You looked frightened there for a minute."

"I swear I am good. We can talk about it later, okay?" He gave me a raised eyebrow then leaned down for a brief kiss which I took as a yes from him. We all promptly loaded up saying a quick goodbye to Alice. I did however see Jasper kiss her hand before letting her go. It was so sweet, I would have to ask her about that later. I let Emmett drive because I really hated to deal with traffic and L.A. would be 10times worse. I hunkered down in my seat and as soon as we hit the bridge I couldn't hold it in any more, I blurted out the only thing that came to mind...

A/N okay that is it for this week for me. I will post again on Wednesday.


	43. Chapter 42

**SM owns all. Still has not be beta'd so please forgive my mistakes.  
><strong>

**EPOV 42**

Once again I woke up to Athena's cold wet nose on my face. I was sure I locked the door, but I was in a hurry so maybe not. It was just after 9 when I crawled out of bed to get dressed. I could hear Bella moving around her room and decided to let her be.

I needed coffee so that was my first stop, today the pot worked for me. I sat in the kitchen, read the newspaper and enjoyed several cups of coffee. It didn't look like anyone was going to appear anytime soon. By 11:00 I had drank 3cups and finished reading the paper. As soon as I sat on the couch Athena laid her head in my lap. I petted her and scratched her head repeatedly when Bella finally emerged from her room.

I asked how Athena had been able to wake me up by being in my room. Bella showed me the panel that I really hadn't noticed before and explained how it worked. Damn those two really used their intelligence for everything. Lunch sounded so good to me.

I asked Bella about their business, which to my surprise ended up being plural. _'B&E Security and Construction'_ I had heard of those and seen their signs just about everywhere. Fuck I thought I had money, mine was nothing compared to theirs. I could hardly grasp what she was telling me. Bella had just finished explaining things when we arrived at In & Out.

I hadn't had a burger from here in years. What Bella was having sounded so good that I had to have it as well. The little punk staring at _'my woman'_ set me off but I just gave him the _'back the fuck off'_ look and he took the order. The kid at the window pushed me over the edge though. After I spoke to him I motioned for him to wipe away the drool on the side of his mouth. I couldn't actually blame them, Bella had the same effect on me. Thank god it was a girl at the last window.

Bella handed me the food as we finally made our way back to the house. She said I was acting like a caveman, I use cro-magnum but either one works. She said that women were looking at me last night along with the girl that handed out our food, I never noticed. When Bella sighed 'oh Edward' my mind flooded with images of what I heard her saying last night and yep, there it was again my perpetual erection.

We talked about having a relationship one which I definitely wanted with her. Bella and I settled on being a couple and exclusive. Share was that a joke. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle seeing her with someone else, no way, no how. _'There can be only one'_ Me fuckers. So very Highlander of me.

Bella's question caught me off guard, is Leah up? Shit I forgot she was even here. The three of us started eating when Bella let us know we would be making an extra stop now. Their parents, I'm not sure I'm ready for that. Seems too bad for me. I swallowed hard, yes I remembered what he said, another threat, looking forward to it. When Bella stopped me from chowing down so I wouldn't have to speak I knew I couldn't lie to her. I didn't quite expect her to be happy about the threat but I also did not see coming what happened next.

After she yelled at Emmett, the way she said sorry to me made me sick to my stomach. Was she trying to end things with me already? Well fuck that is just not going to happen. I wouldn't allow it to happen. I forced my food down while they talked in the kitchen. They spoke in low voices and I only caught the word love once. _'Love'_ Did Bella love me? Did I love Bella? I really need to talk to Jasper he will know how to help me figure this out. I cleaned up my mess just as Emmett and Bella were coming back to the table. I bent so that only Bella could hear me as I spoke,

"You are stuck with me Bella, I'm not going anywhere." Then I kissed her head. Leah left at 1:15 and we spent the next few hours packing. I was exhausted by the time we all sat down. Of course someone just had to show up. Bella got the door but Emmett and I quickly followed. The delivery guy stared at Bella too and I just have to say that even after all our packing and with loose hair framing her face she was breathtaking. I couldn't really blame the guy for looking. An Evelyn she did not look like, not even an Evie, no she was all Bella.

Their contacts had arrived but I wished she didn't feel the need to cover her beautiful eyes from me or the world but I understood her reasons. Bella would have lavender eyes and blonde hair? Say what! No, I loved her hair. Dye is permanent, she wanted to talk about movies? I was so confused. Bella explained about the dye, but the mentally disturbing picture was all Emmett, _'an ompa lumpa and smurf had mated'_

_'Mated'_ there was that word again. I did agree my hair was quite memorable, I would have to think about which color would look best. Maybe I should just let Bella choose for me. I let them know about my parents visiting, I was hoping that I could talk Bella into going with me to surprise them. It only seemed fair since I was going to have to meet hers. When Bella's stomach growled we all laughed, it was louder then Emmett's.

I offered to buy dinner but that was a no go, so I settled for helping. I watched Bella pull items from the fridge and paid close attention to her foil packet making skills. Really I just loved watching her facial expressions when she concentrated on things. I only asked a few questions which she answered. I had no idea that asparagus would naturally break where it was freshest, learn something new every day I guess.

Once all the food was going I set the table for the 3 of us. Dressing on asparagus, weird, to each their own I suppose. Dinner was incredible, even the dressing was good on the asparagus.

When Bella said that Emmett could beat her at farting my whole body fell forward convulsing with laughter. That was until I whacked my forehead with the table. I just couldn't see her straining to get a fart out, perhaps by accident but not on purpose. Didn't women find that disgusting? _'Full of surprises'_ I couldn't wait to discover all her surprises. Bella had things to show me, huh?

Tattoo's, I must admit that dragon draped over her body was sexy as hell. However I have seen her naked back and she would have lots of scaring if she had had that removed. I explained about her nightmares then tried to apologize but all she could do was thank me. Crisis averted for now, back to the tattoo's.

Naturally she had a patent on the tattoo's and she played an instrument. Really she could do everything. Well except for the obvious which I completely missed, how very male of me. At least Emmett supported my maleness. Bella showed me the tattoo he would have and I agreed it was very _'American nightmarish'_. Emmett retreated to bed leaving us alone again. The tat's Bella would be using were going to look fucking hot on her body and long legs.

But when she added that my name would also be there, I think my heart stopped. She was going to be marked with my name. Fuck me. I liked the sound of that. _'MINE!'_ Not my real name of course but I could easily just focus on the Eddy part. I quickly decided on; _'C U L V E R'_ on my back and _'LIZZIE'_ over my heart. It didn't take us long to finish up after that.

I thought a movie and some quiet time together would be nice for us. I was also curious about the dye we would be using, so we would watch _'Big Fat Liar'_. We cuddled on the loveseat right away with no awkwardness at all. When Bella needed a bathroom break I decided to move to a more relaxing place. The chaise lounge they had fit me perfectly as it would Bella beside me.

Bella looked a little confused when she came back in, like she wasn't sure where to be._ 'Silly girl, with me of course.' _She tried to lay beside me but I had other plans and quickly pulled her on top of me. I kissed her before saying,

"there now isn't that better." Her hum of approval was all I needed.

I couldn't stop touching her and when I kissed her head that was all it took. We began a teenage make out session, which I had never had so you had better believe I enjoyed every minute of it. Bella touched me and I caressed her, we both were moaning very loudly. I knew she could feel my very hard cock pressing into her stomach but she just kept giving me the friction I needed. When she pulled away I pouted.

"This is the part you wanted to see." I watched but Bella's yawning had me squeezing her closer to me. She buried her face in my neck as her breathing slowed, I knew she would be asleep soon. I finished watching the movie then shut off the T.V. I thought about waking her then I quickly decided I liked the thought of us sleeping like this. So I kissed her head saying a quiet _'sweet dreams'_ and hunkered down. Bella said my name as I held her close and fell asleep surrounded by everything Bella.

The pressure that was on top of me was so comfortable. It felt like I was wrapped in a down comforter, well until the weight shifted that is. The shift caused me to hiss as it rubbed my morning wood. I clinched my hand which was resting on something plump and soft. _'Bella'_ Emmett's laugh caused me to quickly turn my head to the sound. A camera, why would he need that? Shit he was taking pictures of us. I would have to ask for those later.

_'Cozy. I was. Thanks a lot prick.'_

Already after 7:30, damn I slept over 8hours. How is that possible, I never sleep more than 6hours at the most. I was thinking so hard I missed Emmett and Bella's conversation. I came back to myself upon hearing a click and seeing a flash. Another picture, great. Hurt me? Was she joking? What if I don't want you to be gentle? So many things running through my mind at once.

Bella pinched my ass and now she was gonna get it. I chased her but it's difficult to run with a hard-on. I managed enough to land right next to her at almost the same time. I began tickling her then kissing her neck down to her chest. I slowly released her hands, big mistake on my part. Bella turned the tables on me. I couldn't stop the moaning I was doing while she nipped and gnawed my ear. I was in Bella heaven.

I was until her long fingers jabbed roughly into my ribs. My body was convulsing beneath her. I couldn't take it anymore so I shot up and kissed the hell out of her. Emmett's cock blocking caused us to halt our extremely hot make out session. Shower with Bella, yes please. Another time perhaps. Hell fucking yeah. I wasn't really sure I could handle a wet naked Bella but I would love to try. _'Too soon? Nah!'_ My shower took a little longer than normal because I had to get a hold of myself, literally.

I hurried to finish and headed down stairs. There was my Bella with coffee in hand for me. She was eyeballing me like a piece of meat and I loved it. Alice and Jazz were already here so we rushed though our coffee then we headed out. Bella went white as a ghost before she could give me the address of her parents. I'm not sure what scared her but she said she was good so I left it alone for a minute. I was worried about her but agreed we would talk later. Jazz said his goodbye's to Alice and I wasn't expecting the kiss he dropped on her hand or the way they smiled at each other. I would ask after my confession.

We both climbed in and pulled out behind Emmett and Bella. However we didn't get a block before we both started talking at the same time.

"I'm in love"

"What?"

"How, when?" This was fucking ridiculous it was like a bad version of, _'Who's on First'_ with Abbott and Costello.

"Stop Jazz. You go first."

"I'm in love with Alice."

"That's great man, I am happy for you both."

"Oh I haven't told her yet."

"Why not?"

"Have you told Bella yet?"

"Uh, umm, well no, but that's only because I just figured it out for myself."

"I just figured it out this morning so let me process it before I tell her alright."

"Sure Jasper"

"Anyway I need to be 100% sure first, you know me I have to look at it from all sides first."

"Yes I know"

"Tell me Edward how do you know you love Bella?"

"I am not sure how to explain it but I will try. These feelings I have for her I have never experienced before. She is everything to me. I can hardly think around her and I can't think at all when she is not around. Does that make any sense? I always have this uncontrollable need to touch her and look at her, even when we sleep. There is this constant humming around us which Bella described as a heartbeat."

"So she feels it too? What do you mean by, you touch and look at her when you sleep? You slept with her?" He kind of yelled the last question.

"Calm down Jasper. Yes I slept with her but now how your thinking. We just sleep and we seem to sleep better together. To answer your first question, yeah, she feels it too. My heart aches to be away from her. I know in my bones that she is it for me, she is my other half."

"Man I have never seen you this way before. She is good for you. You also don't have to worry about her being after your family name or money."

"I know but I worry that maybe I won't be enough for her."

"How do you mean?"

"Well she seems to have more money than god. Bella does not need or want for anything she can't get for herself. Where exactly would I fit in? What could I possibly give her?"

"Your joking right? Tell me you are kidding?"

"Um, no. Why would I joke about this?"

"What has Bella always wanted that has never been given to her from another man?"

"I don't know, sex? How would you know that though?" I was getting pissed, how would he know that.

"For fuck sake Edward get your head out of your ass for a minute. It's not sex you dumb fuck. Are you sure you're a genius? Maybe you should retake that test."

"Oh ha ha. What do you know that I don't?"

"These are just my observations and best guesses so don't take them as fact until you talk to Bella. I think Bella wants; trust, honesty, friendship, dependability, loyalty, devotion and love. You my friend can give her all of those things because money cannot buy any of them. Don't sell yourself short Edward. You have all those qualities to off her."

"When did you get so smart Jazz?"

"What do you mean, I have always been this smart." We laughed. He was right, Bella seemed to need all of those things. God knows Jacob didn't give her even one of them and I don't know about any other boyfriends she had. I could give her each and every one and I would.

"So tell me all about Alice?"

"It all began..." Jasper told me everything and apparently he had been salivating over Alice since day one, just like me with Bella. Who knew a trip to San Francisco would give us both the girls of our dreams.

"Did you know Alice put in for a transfer to San Francisco?"

"No, really, that's great for her."

"Yeah. I was thinking about doing the same."

"Are you serious?"

"Have you thought about it Edward? I mean if you love Bella and she loves you, what are you going to do? Have a long distance relationship? How would that be possible?"

"I have thought about it. A lot actually. I can't leave her. I won't. But it's not just up to me, Bella will also need to decide. I will not take away her choices and I will not suffocate her as much as I want to. I want her happy above all else."

"You will need to tell her that man, all of it."

"I will and soon." We talked a little longer about the girls but wrapped it up as we pulled into the Swan's driveway.

A/N Thank you Sujari6 and Chatterbox33 for your constant support it means so much. Have a great week all.


	44. Chapter 43

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**HOW DO YOU KNOW? 43**

"I think I love him Beast." Emmett just looked at me with a serious expression on his face and for a second I was worried.

"I know you do." he sighed

"What? How did you know? I mean for shit sake I just figured it out. At least I think I did."

"It is written all over you. I have never seen you this way before."

"What way is that exactly?"

"You glow Beauty whenever he is around and sometimes when he isn't. I can always tell when you are thinking about him."

"How's that?"

"You just get this peaceful look on your face and then you smile. I thought I had seen all of your smiles but this one appears to be just for Edward. I have seen you laugh, smile and flirt with others because that is totally you. With Edward though its completely different. It is almost like, like your soul is happy and content. Maybe I am not explaining it right. Shit I don't know. It is not like I have any kind of experience in this area."

"You are doing fine Emmett. I understand what you are saying because that is exactly how I feel. Happy and content. It's such an extreme feeling sometimes that I think I could literally explode."

"I wish that I could tell you that I understood but I can't. Even the feelings I thought I had for Sierra don't come close to what you are feeling for Edward. Promise me that you will be careful please. I really like Edward and I think her is good for you but I worry about you getting hurt."

"I know you do and I love you for protecting me. I will promise to be careful because I don't want to be hurt either. I will also be talking to mom about it when we get there."

"That's a good idea, I think."

"Me too." Emmett and I talked about the operation some and also about a vacation after this mission was complete. The traffic turned out to be not so bad today and we made it to our parents house in just over an hour.

Mom was standing in the drive way and yelling for dad when I opened my door to get out.

"Charlie, get your ass out her our babies have arrived." _'Her babies, she never tired of saying that.'_ She had Emmett and I wrapped in a tight embrace gushing about how happy she was to see us. She pulled back to look at us and placed a hand on each of our cheek saying,

"My heart and my soul." Then she kissed us. She did this every time we saw her. My dad was walking towards us with a smile when I broke away from mom and ran at him yelling _'Daddy'._ Thank god he was in great shape because I leapt into his arms and wrapped my legs around him. He chuckled but caught me spinning me around while kissing my forehead. This was our thing. I had done it for as long as I could remember.

"Missed you baby girl."

"Missed you too daddy." Again this was our standard greeting and I loved it. He let me down so he could greet Emmett.

Edward and Jasper made their way over to us. I reached out and took Edward's hand in mine before I introduced them. My mother gave me a smirk which I returned along with a wink.

"Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock I would like for you to meet our parents. Charlie and Renée Swan." My dad shook Jasper's hand first greeting him then looked at Edward.

"Cullen huh. Any relation to Carlisle Cullen son?" My father asked. I gave him a questioning look but he ignored me_. 'What the hell!'_

"Yes actually he is my father."

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you. How is he doing these days?"

"He is good sir, ah, I mean Mr. Swan."

"Don't ever do that again son, call me Charlie. I'm not that old you know."

"Sure Charlie it is then." My mother pushed my dad aside scolding him.

"Stop hogging the company old man." Dad just laughed but moved anyway.

"Oh my you two boys are very handsome aren't you?" I swear both Edward and Jasper blushed just a little, before saying a quiet thank you. Mom hugged and kissed them both telling them to call her Renée.

We all followed them into the house and had a fantastic brunch. Once we finished mom excused herself taking me with her. I am so glad that she knew when I needed to talk to her. We walked to the study and got comfortable on the couch facing each other.

This is always how we sat to have serious talks. I glanced around and felt my anxiety melt away. Her and I have had many conversations in this room. I missed them and her. I couldn't help it I needed a mom hug. I leaned over to her and hugged her hard. I had to let my emotions out.

"Hey now my precious heart what is with all the tears. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh mom. Nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong, everything is finally right and it scares the shit out of me."

"Ah, I see. You are in love with him aren't you my Bella?"

"I think so but how do I know for sure? Does this seem fast to you? I mean I have only known him for a week."

"Honey sometimes a day is all it takes for a soul to recognize its other half. You know your father and I were love at first sight, just like your aunts and grandparents. There is something about a Swan's soul that sort of calls out to its mate. I'm not sure how it is for you but for me when I met your father I couldn't breath. Tell me what you are feeling."

"At first I squashed my gut reaction to my feelings, but now. Now I feel that way sometimes and also my heart feels like it skips beats. I always seem to have this need for his touch. I am so comfortable with him it is like I have known him all my life and still I find myself wanting more. There is a constant pull I feel towards him. I crave him mom, in the best way of course."

"Of that I am sure you do. He is one hell of a good looking man. Tell me when you close your eyes can you see a future with him? Do you see both of you raising a family together, spending lazy days relaxed together? Can you feel a pull to be with him even now? Is the thought of him not being with you painful?"

"Yes to all of those things and more too."

"Then I would say yes it is love as I see it. Once I met your father no one else even existed for me all I could see was him."

"That's exactly it. That is how I feel as well. Should I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same about me?"

"You should tell him when you're ready. As for him not feeling the same, all I can say is have faith. If he doesn't well he is a damn fool, but then at least you would know. Sometimes a heart must be broken for the right person to come along and put it back together making it stronger. If he turns out to not be the one for you don't despair. I promise you will find your soul mate as will Emmett, when the time is right."

"Thanks mom I really needed this."

"I could tell. So how is everything else going?" We talked for almost an hour before heading back to the others. Sitting in my favorite chair was a white Persian cat I had never seen before.

"Mom, whose cat is in my chair?"

"Sorry Bella but Sookie only seems to like sitting there no matter how many times I shoo her out."

"Sookie mom really? You have been watching way too much _'True Blood'_. Next you will have a dog named Bill or a bird named Eric."

"Well I was thinking Compton was a better name for the dog, just kidding. But whatever you say young lady, I know you watch it to." I do but I'm not naming my animals after T.V. characters.

All of the men were out back sitting around one of the tables. I walked over and sat right down on my dad's lap and breathed in his scent. I loved his smell it always gave me comfort. I gave him a kiss then stood up asking if everyone was ready to go. Our next stop was Bakersfield so we needed to get on the road to avoid most of the traffic.

Saying goodbye was always hard even at my age. We took off after I gave Edward a CB radio to use because they are easier when we travel. I had already put the address to where we were going into their GPS just in case. Traffic turned out to be fairly light and we made good time to our next stop, Xtech industries...

_A/N sorry it is kind of short. I hope to see you all tomorrow. Just so you know every house and business in this story has been real._


	45. Chapter 44

**SM owns all.  
><strong>

**ALL THAT JAZZ 44**

Upon arriving at Xtech industries we were all greeted by the owner Chris. Chris Silvers along with his wife Jaimie own the company. Emmett and myself are silent partners you could say. Xtech industries is a technology company that make a lot of our equipment.

Chris and Jaimie are two of our oldest friends. Emmett and I met them in college where we all bonded quickly. They never let anyone they personally didn't know get to close to us and they or Chris rather ran off quite a few who tried. They are the only two of our friends that know everything about us. The two of them treated us like siblings and never asked for anything in return except our friendship.

7years ago they decided to start this business and they were looking for investors. Emmett and I didn't even bat an eyelash when giving them the money they needed. It has worked out quite well for all of us.

I had to giggle as I watched Chris lift Emmett off the ground in a bear hug. Chris was 6'4" and slightly more muscular than Emmett. Chris was a riot to be around always finding a way to make you laugh.

Jaimie on the other hand was only 5'5" and extremely voluptuous, I do mean extremely. Bitch also had ass for days and knew how to move it. She give a whole new meaning to 'baby got back'.

Chris set Emmett down and I knew I was his next target. He scooped me up spinning me around before setting me back on my feet.

"Damn B when are you and I going to run away together?" I kissed his cheek before answering.

"I'm not sure Chris, how far do you think we could get before your wife caught us?"

"I'm not sure but if we leave right now we might make it to the security gate before she locked it."

"I bet you don't make it 2feet before my high heel hits you in the head you dick. Now release my little sister."

I turned to see Jaimie standing next to Emmett with a huge grin on her face. I ran straight to her for a hug. Hugging her was not easy I assure you. My breasts are big at a double D but hers are ridiculous, she is a triple F and all fucking natural. Jaimie was also wearing 5inch heels which made her my height, so I had to hug her from the side.

"Damn woman what are you going to do when you get pregnant? Those torpedo's your sporting are only going to get bigger you know. I would be willing to bet you alone could feed a whole nursery of new born." She laughed.

"You are probably right about that B. I suppose we can test that theory of yours in about 6months." I looked at her shocked.

"What! Your pregnant? Oh my god I am so happy for you two, congratulations." Emmett introduced Edward and Jasper to them as we walked into the building.

Edward reached for my hand which I gladly gave him and laced my fingers with his. Jaimie watched us but didn't say anything she only winked at me. Once we had all of our new toys loaded up in Emmett's SUV we said goodbye promising to see them on the return trip. Before Edward could close my door though Jaimie stopped him.

"Shit Bella I almost forgot. Your Gardner called this morning saying you had a few busted pipes in your sprinkler system due to some tree roots. I told him to go ahead and fix it then fax the receipt to me and I would pay him. He said that he would take care of it in the morning. I just wanted to let you know he would have a crew there by 7:00 to dig up your yard."

"Thanks for the warning but you don't need to pay the bill just use my account."

"B you know I hate to use that account, damn it."

"Oh I know you do but that's what it's there for so please use it."

"Fine you stubborn ass woman."

"Thank you. Now go home get lots of rest and take care of my niece or nephew."

"I will sweetie and we will see you soon, take care and be safe. I love you."

"Always am. I love you too." With one final hug I was buckled in and we sped off. 10minutes later we were winding our way down the gravel driveway. I could see where Pedro had a section of the yard taped off. As soon as we stopped and opened the car doors the dogs were off to sniff around. The four of us only grabbed our overnight bags before entering the house.

"Holy shit you two, whose house is this?" Oh Jasper you will soon learn.

"Ours" Em and I said together.

"Yours?"

"Yes Jasper, we both own this house. Is there a problem?"

"No problem. I just.. I mean..Christ. How can you afford this?" Shit I didn't even think about telling Jasper. Emmett nodded his head giving me the okay to fill him in. For the next 30minutes I gave Jasper all the basics. He just sat and listened, only slightly slack jawed.

"Well now this all makes more sense, thanks for trusting me. Can I ask one question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"How many houses do you own?"

"Well combined I would say about 40 and almost double that in building. Does that sound about right to you Em?"

"Yes, give or take a few on the houses though." Both Edward and Jasper seemed to be speechless. I didn't say anything else as I went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for all of us.

Tricia had stocked the kitchen for me with everything I had asked for to make tarragon chicken. Tricia was the only person besides Chris and Jaimie that had a key to our house. She took care of things here for us like the dusting and vacuuming once a week. Jaimie trusted her in her house so by default so did we.

I placed the chicken breast in a baking dish then in the oven to start cooking. Jasper was standing at the sink when I turned around to get the pot I needed for the sauce. I gave him a slight smile but didn't say anything as I continued to work.

"I'm sorry for my reaction Bella."

"Don't worry about it Jasper. Please understand that your reaction was normal and expected. This is simply why we don't tell anyone about us or our money. People start to view you differently and.."

"No that's now what I meant. I don't see you as different but more like me actually."

"What do you mean?"

"My father now owns my great-great grandfathers company in Texas. Do you know what that company is and what he does?"

"Uh, no I don't. Should I?"

"I didn't know if it was in my file or not. My dad owns a company called Tesoro, they are one of the largest oil companies in the U.S."

"I have heard of them, in fact we have a refinery her in Bakersfield, right?"

"Yes you do. There is also one in Martinez and L.A. Anyway we have property and houses all over the U.S. along with a few other places. My reaction was more about connecting with you and Emmett on a personal level rather than feeling intimidated by your obvious wealth.

This is the reason I work where I do, I mean besides the fact that I'm great at my job. Growing up in Texas was great most of the time but I didn't want my grandfathers company at all. My father kept pushing me and pushing me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and joined the military.

My whole life I thought that I had great friends but not one of them stood by my decision. It wasn't until I met Edward that I actually found out what a best friend was. He also comes from money so we seemed to just get one another. Please believe me when I tell you that you can trust me."

Jasper talked and I listened. We really did have a lot of things in common. I worked on dinner all though our conversation and it was now ready to serve.

"Jasper thank you. I really do mean that. Trust does not come easy from me but I truly believe that I can and do trust you. I really appreciate you telling me your story."

"I am so glad that we had this talk. I just have one thing to add."

"Anything."

"This is more personal so please don't be offended or take this the wrong way alright. Edward is my best friend and partner but in all of our years together I have never seen him so happy. I have seen many sides of Edward but never this one. I am only going to ask you this once then I will leave it alone. If at any time you don't feel this thing between the two of you working out, please let him go quickly."

"I am not sure I know what you mean?"

"What I am saying is don't just keep him around for no reason. If it's not working, it's not working, there is no need to beat a dead horse. Meaning let him go as soon as possible don't string him along. I'm not saying you would but.."

"I hear you and completely understand where you are coming from. I wouldn't want that for either of us. I can't promise you that everything will work out between the two of us either. I can tell you that I have never felt what I feel for Edward with anyone before. Not that there have been many but still. I can promise you that I won't string him along though. Right now I just need to sort through all of these feelings I'm having."

"I can sympathize with that because I'm doing the same thing."

"Alice?"

"How did you know that? Have you talked to her?"

"Calm down. No I haven't talked to her, I just happened to see you two this morning is all."

"Sorry. This is all new to me and Alice is.. Well wonderful."

"I agree she is. Let's talk later okay because right now dinner is getting cold and I am hungry." Jasper helped carry everything to the dining room where Emmett and Edward were already waiting.

"Mmm. It smells great Bella."

"Thanks Edward." As soon as I sat next to him he leaned into me and spoke in my ear.

"Your most welcome." His voice was tender and soft rendering me speechless. When he kissed just under my ear and I was done for. A fast pulsating throb shook my body. It seemed to match my heart beat as it raced through me.

The rhythmic pattern bounced from my nipples making them hard to my clit which swelled. _'What was he doing to me?' _ I took a few deep calming breaths before I smiled at him then swiftly loaded my plate with food.

I needed a distraction quick before I threw him down on the table and ruined dinner for everyone. Well perhaps not everyone. _'If you get me.'_

During dinner we all chatted and decided that leaving around 10:00 in the morning would be the best time. Like I said L.A. traffic was a nightmare and we wanted to beat the rush if we could. I excused myself after we finished and left the guys to clean up.

I was in desperate need of my heating pad, cramps sucked. I took my bag from the hall and went to my room. I pulled my heating pad from the nightstand, plugged it in and set it on high. Normally my cramps didn't bother me so soon but with all the sitting in the car today they were painful.

While it heated up I changed into some boxers and one of Emmett's shirts that I swiped. I folded the comforter back and crawled up onto the bed bringing my IPod with me. With my pillows propped up I laid against them and placed the heating pad right where I needed it, ah, that is better.

Royal Bliss' Devils and Angels began playing as I relaxed deeper into my pillows. I loved to listen to acoustic songs and their album _'Life in Between'_ had wonderful acoustic music. By the time _'I don't mind'_ started I was feeling much better.

I listened to the words. I let them sink into every fiber of my being. Finally I knew that I would do anything for Edward, he already meant so much to me. I closed my eyes then and let a tear escape and run down my cheek.

I may not have been quite as beat up as the song suggested but I had faith that one day I would find the person to heal me and complete me. _'So Jerry McGuire of me'_ I certainly hoped Edward was that person for me.

The song ended and I opened my eyes to see Edward leaning on my door frame. I hadn't closed my door when I came in. He smiled as I pulled my ear buds out and patted the bed beside me as an invitation. Edward closed the door before joining me on the bed.

"Are you alright Bella?" I must have looked confused because his fingers came up and followed the path of my tear. His other hand rested on the heating pad.

"Why are you crying?"

"I was just listening to a song is all."

"Must have been a sad song then."

"Not at all really, I just seem to understand it better now is all."

"And the heating pad is for...?"

"Cramps"

"Ah, gotcha. The song, can I hear it?"

"If you would like." I gave him the ear buds but he only put one in while resting his head next to mine. I could hear the music but concentrated on Edward's face as he listened.

His face showed so many emotions, it told me everything I need to know. First it was curiosity followed my empathy, then came sadness which was quickly replaced with anger. Next came hope, then understanding and finally what I had been looking for, love. It was there, written all over his face and in his eyes.

"Bella" was all he got out before taking me in his arms and kissing the ever loving shit out of me. When we finally separated words were not needed as I nestled into him. My last thought was, _'I love you Edward'_ as I drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**A/N Thanks Chatterbox33 and Sujari6 for all of your reviews. I love reading them. Next chapter on Wednesday it might be an EPOV but I'm not sure yet, guess I will have to see what he has to say first. xoxo to everyone have a great week.**


	46. Chapter 45

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**EPOV 45**

I was shocked at the sight before me. Bella's parents house was huge. Her mother was very pretty, but her father drew my attention. Charles Swan was regal looking and it was clear to see where Emmett got his build. Emmett looked like their mother where as Bella was the image of her father right down to the dimple, minus the facial hair of course.

Jasper and I were introduced to Charlie first, who seemed to know my dad_. 'Weird that I had never heard my father speak of him.'_ After our recovery from our obvious embarrassment from Bella's mom we all went inside for brunch.

Once we ate our fill Renée and Bella excused themselves while us men talked in the living room before heading out back to the porch.

There was a picture on the mantel that drew my attention. Four women stood exposing part of their behinds, with four men standing behind them. Bella, her mother, father and Emmett I recognized. The other four I did not.

Bella and her mom were facing each other holding down their pants exposing a swan tattoo on their ass cheeks. The other women, one that was much older were doing the same. The men all stood behind them with their arms crossed looking intimidating. Emmett placed his arm across my shoulders and chuckled.

"That was a fun photo shoot."

"Who are the other people?" He pointed to the oldest woman first.

"This is our grandmother and grandfather, our aunt Camille and uncle Eleazar."

"Why do only Bella and your aunt Camille have the tattoo's on their left sides?"

"They are Swan born women where as our mom and grandma are not." It was a great photo and now I had seen Bella's tattoo. I was very engrossed in the photo until I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Edward"

"Yes sir?" Charlie gave me a raised eyebrow that reminded me of Bella.

"Sorry, I mean Charlie"

"That's better son. Edward it seem to me that my daughter has a particular fondness for you."

"Yes s..Charlie and I for her."

"How nice for you. Just so we are clear, if you hurt her like that bastard Jacob Black did no where will be safe for you. I will hunt you down with every resource available to me and even your father won't be able to identify the body. That is if your ever found. Do we have an understanding?"

I swallowed so hard everyone could hear it, I was sure.

"Yes sir, I promise sir." I choked out and the three of them doubled over with laughter. I did not find this funny at all. It was Charlie who spoke first. I was really thinking about grabbing Bella and running for the hills.

"Edward son, you should have seen your face."

"Oh he will I got it all on camera." Emmett held up his phone to show us that he had indeed recorded the whole thing.

"Edward I was totally pulling your leg. Emmett called and told me what he said to you so I had to do it, sorry."

_'Sorry, he was sorry.'_ He didn't look sorry at all. I am shitting myself and he was sorry. Emmett will pay for this.

"I am really sorry Edward. Bella would kill me if she would have heard that. She is a big girl and can make her own decisions. I will just ask you to be careful with her."

"I will Charlie, she means everything to me." Even though that slipped out I meant it wholeheartedly.

"Good to know then." Our conversation continued until Renée and Bella joined us.

Bella walked right over and sat on Charlie's lap. I smiled. I hoped that when our daughter was Bella's age she still sat on my lap.

_'WOW! Our daughter?'_

I never thought about kids before and I wasn't even frightened by the thought. In fact I really liked the idea of _'our children.'_ Damn I do love Bella. We said a quick goodbye shortly after and then took to the road again.

Again Jasper and I talked more about Bella and Alice. We also discussed a possible move for both of us and what that would mean for our lives. Finally we made it to Bakersfield for our first pick-up.

Getting out of the car I saw a big guy picking Emmett up like he weighed nothing and then Bella. _'What is with men touching her?'_ He wanted to run away with her? Over my dead rotting body. He had a wife, thank god.

Damn, is all I can say. His wife was bigger than Dolly Parton on the top and bottom. I bet he sprained his tongue a time or two on those tits.

She called Bella her sister? I was so confused, again. Finally we were introduced.

Chris and Jaimie seemed like good people, I was glad Bella and Emmett had them as friends. I had been away from Bella long enough for today, we were riding together this time. I didn't care that the drive would be short I need the comfort only she could give to me.

Jaimie stopped us to let Bella know about some busted pipes and workers that would be around tomorrow to fix them. Short was an understatement for the 10minute drive to the house. I did find out more about Chris and Jaimie but I wanted, no I needed more Bella and Edward time. I would just have to be patient.

Jasper was awed by the house and couldn't believe it was theirs. After his observations and questions Jasper was brought into the proverbial loop. However even I couldn't have predicted what Bella said next. They owned 40 houses and double that in buildings? They really did have more money than god.

What could I ever give her besides myself? Would I be enough for her? Could I? I sure as hell wanted to be. I rolled these thoughts around before coming back to myself. I immediately noticed Bella and Jasper were gone. Emmett sat across from me wearing a stoic expression.

"Where did you disappear to Edward?"

"What do you mean Em?"

"I mean you checked out. I'm not sure what that means yet, so again I ask where did you go. I know that Bella has told you a lot about our business and I am wondering what exactly caused you to look so distant?"

"I was just thinking about Bella." It was the truth, some of it anyway.

"Bullshit! Now tell me what you were really thinking."

"Fuck Emmett, I was thinking about her. I always think about her. I was thinking I am not enough for her. How could I ever give her something that she doesn't already have. I'm worried that she won't love me back.

I have waited my whole life for her. I want to spoil her, take care of her and be her rock. I want to be the one to make her smile and laugh. I want to hold her when she cries or wakes up upset from a nightmare.

I want everything with her. Marriage, children the whole nine fucking yards." I pulled at my hair with both hands. It was something I hadn't done since I was a kid. Emmett had this enormous cheesy grin on his face.

"Edward man, you will make one hell of a brother-in-law."

"What! I thought you were pissed off at me?"

"No, I just wanted to know what you were really thinking. I was not expecting quite so much information. Damn I wish I had recorded it now. Dad would have loved to hear that speech."

"Jesus Emmett, what do I do?"

"First I suggest calming down. You genuinely love her?" I just nodded my head.

"Edward just because Bella doesn't need your money does not mean you can't spoil her in other ways. You can take care of her and be there for her. Perhaps instead of worrying about what you think you can't give her, maybe you should focus on what you can provide her with."

"I know I should Emmett, it's just hard right now. My brain has so many things going through it and they are all jumbled together."

"Ed let me ask you something, how do you think Bella is feeling about you two?"

"I'm not sure."

"Exactly! You two should talk. What if she is feeling the same way as you? Bella knows that you don't need her money or our family name. So what could she possibly have to offer you?" Now I was pissed, how could he ask me such a thing. Didn't he know how amazing his own sister was.

"Emmett, Bella just by being who she is, is more than enough for me. How could you not know that? Your right about me not needing the money or the name but she makes me incredibly happy and that means more to me than anything else."

I was almost yelling but I didn't care. Emmett gave me a raised eyebrow and a huge smirk. _'Fucker'_

"I thought Bella was the one with the psychology degree?"

"Oh she is. I just picked up a few things here and there."

"Thank you, really."

"Edward you don't need to thank me, just love her that will be all the thanks I need."

"I can do that. Besides I already do." Emmett and I continued talking then made our way to the table just as Jasper and Bella brought dinner out.

It smelled so good and so did Bella. I gave her a little kiss next to her ear and she shivered. Dinner again was great. Bella left us to clean up while she went to her room. I was not sure why and I hoped it wasn't because of me. The three of us quickly had the kitchen cleaned then I left to find Bella.

She looked like a heavenly creature lying on the bed with her dark hair falling all around her. I was slightly distressed when I saw she had a heating pad on her stomach. And then I was more than slightly worried when I noticed a tear on her face.

Her beautiful gray eyes opened and focused on me in the doorway. Bella beckoned for me. Yeah like I would turn down that invitation. The tear was not a sad one she assured me. That was good but I wanted to hear this song that had made her cry.

I listened to the opening cords, then the words came;

_What a lonely place this can be_

_my only friend is this guitar and a page_

_with the stories, of my life._

_And I don't fear destiny_

_like I don't fear what will take my life_

_and for you, I would gladly, cross that line._

_I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind_

_I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind_

_Well I guess it's like you been told_

_I got a broken spine with a beat up soul_

_I don't blame you, for being worried all the time._

_But I can make the choice_

_The only thing I have's my voice_

_I believe it, if I have too, you decide._

_and I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind_

_no I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind_

_cause I would do, anything for you_

_oh I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind_

_what I am_

_I am_

_no I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind_

_no I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind_

_What a lonely place this can be_

_my only friend is this guitar and a page_

_with the stories of my life._

The song ended and I had came to the realization that Bella was as lonely as me. I could be what she needed. I loved who she was and would except her as such. I struggled to say her name, simply because I felt she loved me too.

I would have to tell her soon, but right now I just had a need to kiss her and hold her close to me. Bella yawned as we finally separated then snuggled into me. "I love you Edward" she whispered right before she fell asleep. _'She loved me'_ I whispered back,

"I love you too." But I'm sure she didn't hear me as she was already out. I laid there just looking at her and wondering how one man could be so lucky.

My conversations with Jasper and Emmett replayed in my mind over and over. They were both right, I could give Bella what she really wanted and needed. With that last thought I followed Bella into dream land...

_**A/N thank you so much for reading. still lots more to come. see you all soon have a great week**_


	47. Chapter 46

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**SPORKING? 46**

I awoke to the feeling of being held down. Edward and myself were, well, sporking? I was on my back with him still to my left on his side. His left leg was across both of mine but his thigh was resting on my abdomen.

My left leg was raised with my thigh between his legs and firmly pressed under his man parts. Edward's head was laying on mine that was nuzzled into his neck again.

His left arm was draped over my ribs but his hand was resting on my right breast. Not at all an uncomfortable position. I thought his other hand was poking me but I quickly realized it was not his hand, and holy shit.

Now listen I have not had a lot of experience with men so bear with me here alright. I remember the feeling of his cock pressed into my ass when we were dancing but I was a little bit tipsy, remember my great dream.

Yeah thought so. I also remember the feeling of it on my stomach the other morning, though not tipsy that time. I was however distracted by Emmett and his camera, so give me a small break.

Now this glorious morning I have no Emmett and no alcohol induced brain telling me anything other than to pay attention...So I may not have know how big it really was then but I fucking do now. _'DAMN I really need to learn to focus.'_

Edward's dick was pressing into me from my thigh to just above my waist. Again I say Damn look at what I missed. I snickered to myself at the thoughts running around my mind. Apparently I was shaking from my laughing and Edward began to wake.

He flexed his leg then his hand on my boob but didn't remove either. I pulled away from his neck and looked at his face just as he opened his eyes.

He grinned then finally seemed to realize our position. He promptly removed his hand and apologized. Too bad too I was enjoying the boob groping I was getting..

"It's okay Edward really and at least Emmett wasn't in here taking pictures this time."

"I think he would have yanked me right out of the bed all together then. How are you doing this morning? Any more cramps?"

"Actually no. It would seem that your leg radiated more than enough heat to keep them away. I may have to keep you around."

"I see how it is, you only want me for my body heat, I'm crushed." He was so cute even with the fake pout.

"I'm sure you are. However we should get up. We have another long car ride today and I need to stretch then go for a run, it seems to help the most. Care to join me?"

"I would love to, let me go change real quick first." He gave me a promising kiss then left to change. I headed straight for my bathroom to brush my teeth. Nothing says good morning like halitosis.

With my hair now in a pony tail I put on a tight sports bra and my running shorts. I found a tight bra was best to run in since I didn't want to knock myself out with a double D to the face.

Edward was waiting by the door with Zeus and Athena when I entered the foyer. Edward, myself and the dogs walked out front to the lawn.

"You know Edward, that was 2nights in a row that we slept more than 8hours."

"I noticed that too. Why do you think that is? I mean since neither of us did it before."

"I am not sure. I can tell you though that I feel like I have more energy and I love waking up next to you. Well more specifically in your arms." The last part I said almost shyly. That is so not me, I am not shy in any way.

Edward picked up my hand and kissed it before speaking,

"I love waking up with you in my arms as well." Before I knew it we were kissing passionately. _'Well now there is my proper good morning.'_

We separated all too soon for my liking but I didn't think running with a hard on would be good for Edward. We walked hand in hand to the tree line then started a slow jog.

It didn't take us long to pick up our pace and the dogs stayed right with us. Almost an hour later we were already headed back to the house.

I could hear the sound of a tractor and I assumed that meant Pedro had arrived with his crew. Edward and I broke through the trees just behind the dogs.

We slowed slightly as we headed over to where Pedro was working. Pedro hadn't seen us yet but the guy operating the tractor did. Clearly he lost focus because he ran over what looked like Miguel.

He quickly pulled the tractor forward as we raced to make sure he was alright. Pedro was cussing and screaming at him in Spanish until he saw me.

I made it to Miguel just as he stood up checking himself for injuries.

"Oh my god Miguel, are you hurt?"

""No, no Bella I'm fine." Miguel was the youngest of Pedro's three sons. Jesus was the oldest at 20, Juan was 19 and Miguel was 18.

I looked at the guy driving the tractor giving him a death glare before double checking on Miguel. Once again he assured me that he was good.

I gave him a tight hug then received one from Pedro, Juan and Jesus as well. I introduced them to Edward and they were all very polite.

Jesus turned to yell at the guy driving and asked him what happened. The driver who was named Roberto spoke to him quietly in Spanish. Unfortunately he wasn't quiet enough because both Edward and I heard every word.

We both speak Spanish as well so we understood everything he said to Jesus. Edward possessively wrapped his arm around my waist tucking me firmly into his side. Edward hissed out lowly through his teeth,

_'Mine motherfucker!'_

His, yep all his. Not gonna lie I was completely turned on and wet as fuck. I gave Edward a blinding smile for his fantastically possessive nature. I probably shouldn't have but I couldn't help it, I loved it in fact. No one has ever been that way with me before.

I talked a few more minutes with Pedro before returning to the house. Edward never let go of his tight hold on me and he never took his eyes off of Roberto either.

Jasper and Emmett were eating when we came in after saying a quick goodbye to Pedro's crew.

"Beauty you have got to try these biscuits and gravy, they are awesome."

"Thanks for making breakfast Jasper, I appreciate it."

"No problem Bella, this is about the only think I can cook anyway, so enjoy." Edward and I helped ourselves. It was fantastic. How did he get these biscuits so fluffy and buttery? I had to know.

"You want my secret? I will tell you if you promise to make me a German chocolate cake." He gave me a little wink.

"How do you know I bake?"

"Emmett of course. He tells me that yours is the best and it is my favorite."

"Did he now? Well then I guess one German chocolate cake is on the menu for dessert tomorrow night."

"Excellent, thank you. My secret is frozen butter."

"Frozen butter?"

"Yes. I grate it like cheese then add it to the dough just before rolling it out. It creates little pockets of air when it melts."

"It's the same way I make pie crust, never thought about it for biscuits. I will have to try that soon." While we ate Edward and I told them what happened with Miguel and we all had a hearty laugh. I left out Edward's caveman side, that was all for me.

After breakfast it didn't take us long to shower and get ready. We were out the door 30minutes ahead of schedule.

Emmett decided to ride with Jasper which left me and Edward together. Yeah so not going to complain about that.

"Do you want to drive Edward or should I?"'

**A/N sorry it is sort of short. See you tomorrow. Sporking is what my husband and I call it this is how we sleep at night.**


	48. Chapter 47

**SM owns most of the characters.**

**TATTOO'S AND WHAT? 47**

"I'll drive" Edward informed me as he opened the passenger door so I could climb in.

"So where are we headed now?"

"We have one more stop to make at High Voltage Tattoo, then off to the apartment."

"A tattoo shop?"

"Yes, I have a few things to get from Kat and some piercings for her to do before the club opens." Edward seemed to be thinking hard. I could see the line crease between his eyes.

"Bella are you talking about _'LA Ink's, Kat Von D'_?"

"The very same, have you seen her show?"

"I have watched a few episodes. She does amazing work. What are you getting pierced and why? I mean you already have your belly button, tongue and nose done."

"Kat is if you ask me, the best tattoo artist I've seen but I'm biased because she is a friend. She is the only one I would let mark me and pierce me. She did all of my piercings and my swan tattoo.

I am having my eyebrow done and an industrial added to my ear. As to why, it's because I need to be remembered looking a certain way.

I almost always wear my stud in my nose but for the club I will be wearing a hoop. Most people now a days have a belly button ring or tongue ring and people seem not to notice those especially if they can't see them.

People however will remember an eyebrow or a bar going through someone's ear. The eyebrow will heal fine when I remove it, but I will always have a hole in my ear from the industrial but it won't be too noticeable.

Plus my tongue ring will be very noticeable while working. I also need to look over the new tattoo designs before we use them."

"That makes sense I guess but why will your tongue ring be more noticeable? What do you mean about the tattoo designs, I thought you did them yourself?"

"First the tongue ring I will be wearing on stage will be a flashing one so people will notice and remember it. I do, do the designs but Kat or one of the other artists will draw them on the carbon paper for me.

Besides Kat already has the measurements for my back and legs, which is just easier not having to wait days for the tat."

"What about my back tattoo, she doesn't have my measurements."

"I know but your only slightly smaller than Emmett so I told her to tapper it down a little. Don't worry we will make sure it fits before we leave." He just nodded but didn't say anything for several minutes.

"Bella I can't say I have ever seen a flashing tongue ring. Do they have some kind of on/off switch?"

"No they don't. What they have is little batteries that screw on to make them work. They look like watch batteries. All you have to do is screw it on tight for the lights to flash then loosen it to shut it off.

They don't really have many different ones that take batteries only the flashing ones and the vibrating ones. I usually just wear the one I have on now but sometimes I change it to match whatever I am wearing."

"Vibrating ones are you serious?"

"Completely, I have never used one before but I hear it um, works well." I never should have said that, I just knew he would have a question. I'm not sure I wanted tell him about what that meant. Me and my big mouth strike again.

"Works well, how do you mean?" Fuck, should I tell him? I suppose, hell it's not like I own one anyway.

"Uh, apparently it works well for his/her pleasure." Yeah we will just stop there. Edward mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

"Ah, okay then." He sounded almost shy when he said that. It was cute. He quickly changed the subject and for the next 90minutes we talked about everything from our parents, schools, military careers to joining the FBI. Which reminded me about my father knowing his.

"Edward did my dad talk to you about yours? I had no idea they knew each other."

"He just said to tell him hello for him, not how he knew him. That is kind of weird right? I mean that they know each other."

"Yeah. Guess I will have to ask when I see him again." We arrived a few minutes later and parked in the back. Kat almost always had a film crew here but she was expecting us. I was sure they weren't here but was taking no chances. I was barely out of the car before she was hugging me.

"Baby B, you look fantastic. There is something different about you girl." As soon as she made her observation Edward walked up next to me and took my hand.

"Uh huh, I see. We will talk later Baby B." I introduced her to Edward then Jasper as he joined us. Emmett was not to be left out though.

"What the fuck Kat, where is my love?" Kat put her arms around Emmett's neck then kissed each of his dimples.

"That good enough for you Big E?"

"It will due. You ready for us?"

"Of course, you take Edward and Jasper with you and go see Dennis he has the tats. I am taking Baby B to the back for her piercings then we will join you, alright."

We all agreed and followed behind her into the shop. She wasted no time hounding me with questions, which I answered.

"Well damn Baby B he is fucking gorgeous."

"I know. Sometimes I can't believe he wants to be with me."

"Why wouldn't he, no better yet he would be stupid not too. Baby B if I swung the other way I would be all over your beautiful ass." I laughed at her but I knew she was being honest with me.

"What I mean is, I am waiting for him to learn something about me that will send him running. He is almost too good to be true, you know."

"Are you talking about the baby thing?"

"Yes" Kat and I have worked together for years, she didn't know a lot about Emmett or I. However she did know a few things and this was one of them.

"Hey try not to think about that now, just go with the flow. See how things progress with him first. If the two of you decide to become more permanent then tell him.

But I am sure that if he loves you, you two will make it work. And if he doesn't see it that way then I will have Big E hold him down and I will tattoo _'PRICK' _on his forehead for you." We both had a good laugh at that image.

"I'm sure it will work out, I am just nervous but your right if he does love me then we will make it work. Thanks Kat I knew you would make me feel better."

"Glad to be of service. We are all done here so let's go check on your tats." Before we left the room though Kat gave me a package with instructions to not open it until later.

Dennis had all the tattoo's spread out and the guys were looking them over. Edward kissed my head when I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"So will the tattoo fit on your back okay?"

"Yeah its perfect. So are the other ones."

"Other ones? I thought it was just my name so what other one are you getting?"

"Dennis recommended forearm flames and a wrap for my bicep."

"Really, I can't wait to see them." He showed me the flames but Dennis would have to send the wrap because it had to be redrawn first to fit Edward. Dennis assured us he would have it to us in a day or so.

We soon had everything sorted and were piling back into the cars. We said our goodbye's to everyone then we headed out to our final destination.

_**A/N I do have a few tattoo's and piercings of my own. I also have the tongue rings in question, they are fun to play with, well at least my husband thinks so. Anyway I should have the next chapter up on Wednesday so have a great week, until then.**_


	49. Chapter 48

**SM owns all. Long A/N at the bottom. Enjoy.**

**SHARING A ROOM... 48**

"Alright miss navigator, where to now?"

"Not far actually only about 3miles. We are headed to Wilshire Blvd. we are staying at the Avalon Wilshire, head south to Wilshire then make a left."

5minutes later we reached the Avalon Wilshire. It was a nice place and it came furnished so that was a bonus for us.

Emmett and I came here last month to get everything set up with the CIA but with the changes we had to make recently I hoped we still ended up where I wanted.

Emmett must have called ahead because the manager Wyatt was waiting for us with the keys.

"Good after noon Mrs. Swan. I have all the apartments ready and here are the keys. You give me a call if I can be of further assistance."

"Thank you Wyatt, I will let you know if there is anything else. Have a good day."

"You as well" Wyatt had given me four sets of keys to the apartments we would be using.

A studio for Jacob. One two bedroom for Jasper and Ben. Which left two three bedrooms. One for Alice, Emily and Angela, and one for Emmett, Edward and myself.

I probably should have told Edward we would be sharing a room but I didn't. If he wasn't comfortable he could share with Emmett.

I handed Jasper his key but told him to come to ours when he was done unpacking. Our townhouse and the girls were right next to each other.

Emmett took the bedroom on the first floor while I led Edward upstairs.

"Edward there are two bedrooms up here but one has been set up for our office. As long as you don't mind sharing with me I'm okay with it and if not I understand. You are more than welcome to share with Emmett."

He cut me off again with his lips on mine. He did that a lot but I'm not complaining one little bit. What smart girl would?

"I am not sure if I would be able to sleep at all without you anymore. I would rather not try and find out either." Edward said in a low rough whisper.

"Okay then, I agree." Entering the master bedroom with Edward had me smiling like a loon.

Edward went back downstairs to grab the rest of our suitcases while I started unpacking. One of Edward's was already on the bed and I thought about opening it but quickly decided to leave his just in case.

I opened my case with all of my delicates and began sorting them into separate drawers. Edward and I had everything empty and sorted in under an hour.

We still needed groceries and so did everyone else for that matter. I texted the team to email me what they wanted and I would stock them up.

By 3:00 the lists were back, this would take all four of us and both SUV'S. I was sure we could get this done if we all shopped together.

I split the lists up. Jasper did his, Ben and Jacob's. Edward and Emmett took the girls, well except for their feminine needs, I would handle that. I took the list for us.

It wasn't too terrible we were back in just over 2hours. Jacob's was our first delivery and stocked quickly. Jasper took care of his and Ben's while Emmett put everything away for the girls. Edward was my helper.

I had a cake to bake and it would need time to cool. Jasper came in and was by my side in 2seconds.

"Bella darlin' is that a cake I smell cookin'?"

"Darlin' huh, you don't have to butter me up you know. I promised you a cake and a cake you shall have."

"Watch yourself Jazz, and keep your butter away from my woman." _'Ah, my caveman has returned.'_

"Jazz? I like it." I gave Jasper a wink

"Don't worry your pretty little head Edward, Bella is safe from my butter, I promise."

"What the fuck are you three talking about? Butter, what butter?"

"Never mind Beast you should have been here."

"Well excuse me for taking a shit."

"Emmett!" We all yelled at him.

"Beast, TMFUCKINGI. Everyone out of the kitchen so I can fix dinner." An hour later the cakes were cooling, the frosting was made and I was just pulling enchiladas from the oven when my phone rang.

It was T and I told her we would meet them tomorrow morning at her house. I hung up and called everyone into the kitchen to eat.

"Holy shit Bella, how did you do all of this so fast?"

"Edward I am simply amazing, didn't you know?" I chuckled along with Emmett and Jazz.

"I do know but this is a lot of food Mrs. Chef." I made enchiladas which only took 15minutes. I also had made Spanish rice and beans along with homemade guacamole and salsa.

"It's really not that much I mean once the rice and enchiladas were going I only had to make the guac. and salsa. Sorry to disappoint all of you but the beans are from a can."

"Disappoint us, please Bella. I'm the kind of guy to eat top roman or soup in a cup, so this is a treat for me."

"Thanks Jazz."

"I do have a question though, do you cook like this all the time?" Oh Jasper, stick around and learn.

"Yes she does Jasper." Thanks Emmett.

"How do you two stay so fit then, I mean this is a lot to eat."

"Jasper if it's just me and Emmett of course I don't make this much. But honestly to answer your question most things I fix are fresh.

I hardly ever use canned anything. I use a ton of chicken and turkey. I also don't add more than a pinch of salt to anything, instead I use fresh herbs. Plus we both workout regularly."

"It tastes fantastic Bella, just like everything you have made so far does."

"Thank you Edward."

Our dinner conversation was stimulating as ever but all too soon we were stuffed. The boys cleaned up again while I frosted the cake for later.

By 9:00 Jasper was feigning for a piece, I could tell by the drool. I decided to put him out of his misery. Emmett came and gave me a hand.

"So Beauty, you okay sharing a room with Edward?"

"Yea Emmett, I'm good. I sleep great with him next to me for some reason." _'Or on top of me or me on top of him.'_

"Oh I know. I saw you two last night."

"You did? Nothing happened Emmett we just slept, I swear."

"I know Bella, calm down. It was sort of cute really, the way you were sleeping."

"I know right, I called it _'sporking'_."

"Sporking?"

"Well we weren't spooning or forking it was somewhere in the middle so sporking sounded right to me."

"Whatever floats your boat, now hurry up I want some cake too."

I served up four pieces making sure Jasper's was the biggest. I watched as Jasper took his first bite and slowly chewed. He didn't say anything until he was about half way through his piece.

"Bella I need you to understand something. My grandmother made the best German chocolate cake I had ever tasted. I compared everyone else's to hers. Yours by far is literally the best I have ever tasted. Is there anything you can't make?"

"I suck at cookies, they seem to baffle me. Well with two exceptions; snicker doodles and oatmeal chocolate chip. Those are the only ones I can make."

"She is not lying either guys. I once saw her try to make a double batch of chocolate chip cookies which should have make like 60 cookies. Only 6 survived, she burnt the rest." Emmett laughed at me.

"Laugh it up meat head. At least I know what semi sweet chocolate chips are Emmett. Emmett once asked me if I was using mild chocolate chips." That made us all laugh.

"Well nobody is perfect. Thank you for the complement Jazz. I don't know about you guys but I am ready for bed. We need to leave at 9 for our meeting so goodnight boys."

I changed, crawled onto the bed and was just getting comfy when Edward joined me.

"Do you mind if I sleep without a shirt."

"No, as long as you don't expect me to do the same." He chuckled. _'I would have if he asked though'_ *GIGGLES*

"Such a smart ass. I don't expect that, not that I would mind though."

"Now who is being a smart ass. Just get in here and hold me already."

"Yes ma'am" Again we sporked well minus his hand on my breast this time. _'Bummer'_ Sleep claimed me quickly after we settled.

_A/N Okay I am sorry this is short but I am really, really tired. My brothers girlfriend had their baby yesterday and I was at the hospital on only 2hours of sleep. I got home and slept for another 3hours then I cooked my brains out. I don't ever want to see another cornish hen again or mash another potato as long as I live. 40 hens and 40lbs of potato's later and I am exhausted. I need sleep. So have a good rest of the week and I will see you all this weekend. Thanks again for reading. _


	50. Chapter 49

**SM owns all**

**KIT'S AND JETS 49**

When my alarm chimed at 6:30 I found Edward's hand had once more discovered my right breast. He must really be a boob man. I gently moved away from him before making my way to the bathroom.

The shower felt divine, I toweled off wrapping my hair in a separate one before putting on my body oil. With one leg on the counter my towel started to slip and partially fell open. A sudden gasp alerted me to Edward's presence.

"Fuck Bella I'm so.. sorry." He stuttered out as he turned away closing the door behind him. I finished quickly and exited so he could use it.

"I truly am sorry Bella. I didn't hear the water so I didn't think you were in there."

"Hey its fine really. Now go take care of your business while I get dressed."

I closed the closet doors so I could dress in private. I emerged and could hear the shower running so I left Edward his privacy_. 'But oh how I wanted to peek.'_

Making breakfast took my mind off Edward naked in the shower. _'Okay not really'_ I made a custard then thickly sliced the brioche for french toast. Once everything was in a baking dish I placed it in the oven.

I sent Jasper a text to let him know he could join us, he replied instantly with a _'be right over'_. The doorbell rang but Edward got it before I could.

Can I just tell you he looked mighty tasty in his shorts and tank top. Edward that is.

I removed the french toast knowing any second Emmett would be up to eat with us.

"I knew I smelled cinnamon." Speaking of the devil. Breakfast was excellent of course. Emmett hurried to get ready then we left for our meeting.

Three beautiful women waited for us to exit the vehicle before pouncing.

"KIT'S" I yelled as they surrounded me.

"You three look great, apparently the California sun agrees with you. Let me introduce you to two of our team members.

This is Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen. Edward, Jasper this is Kaytlyn or Kate, Irena or Reen' and Tanya or just T.

Boys these are 3 of the CIA operatives working with us. They are also our cousins, our uncle Eleazar is their father."

After greeting each other the girls wrapped themselves around Emmett for a hug. T linked her arm though mine as we walked inside.

"Beauty should you have told them who we really are?"

"It is fine T, I promise you can trust them."

We told the girls everything that happened with Agent Hale and they fell over laughing when Emmett told them what he said to her. Getting caught up was fun but business needed to be discussed.

For the next 2hours we went over everything. At 11:45 we called it a day. None of us would meet again until Friday at the club.

"Beauty make sure you bring costumes for Friday, you will need to do a performance for the owner and a few of his clients."

"Shit T, the girls and I haven't had time to rehearse yet."

"Well you better make time because we all have to do it. It only has to be a couple of minutes. We will see you at 5 sharp, don't be late."

I cursed under my breath all the way to the car. Edward held my door open again as I got in the back then scooted over so he could get in too.

"Is everything alright?" He asked quietly

"No Edward it's not." I grumbled

"Sorry Edward it's just that we will only have less than a day to prepare." I pulled out my phone and started texting like a mad woman.

"Beauty you know you have to call Jenks."

"I know Beast. I am waiting for the team to tell me how long it will take them to get ready."

"Who is Jenks?"

"Jenks is our pilot Jazz."

"Pilot for what exactly?"

"Our jet, he is going to have to fly the team down here this afternoon."

"You have a jet?"

"Yes Edward we do, we just don't use it for work a lot."

"Why didn't we use it?"

"Well other than the stops, the dogs don't fly well. They would have had to be put to sleep and I hate doing that to them."

The team had all texted back saying they could be at the airport by 2:30, so I called Jenks.

"Hey J. I have a team I need you to fly to Burbank this afternoon."

"Sure, how many am I bringing?"

"5 total, 2 men and 3 women. Don't tell them anything, if they ask just tell them the Director sent you. I will send you an e-mail with their names and photos."

"Sounds good Bella. I will see you in a few hours then."

"K, bye." I immediately sent him the e-mail then relaxed against Edward.

"Everything will be fine Bella, we will get it all done, I promise."

"I hope so"

At 3:30 Edward and I were waiting at the airport with both cars to pick everyone up. It didn't take long to get loaded and get back on the road.

I didn't get to talk to Jenks but his head nod told me everything was okay.

The girls rode with me while poor Edward had Jacob along with Ben to keep him company.

Alice, Emily and Angela filled me in on all the things they did together in my absence. It was a short drive back and we chatted and laughed the whole way. We were unloading the girls things when Jacob approached me.

"So Isabella, I hear you and the hubby are working on a family."

"What are you talking about Black?"

"Just that your husband said you two were trying to have children." _'Edward wouldn't tell him that, would he?'_

I knew I was giving Edward the stink eye but I couldn't help it. Jacob knew how I felt about kids, well when I was 21 anyway.

I truly wanted to have Edward's children though. _'Damn ovaries'_ I didn't say a word to Edward as I tugged him with me to our bedroom.

I was mad as hell. Not really so much at Edward but because I now had to hell him about me...

_**A/N I know this is short but that is because EPOV is next and it is rather long. I will have his posted on Sunday for you. Have a great weekend.**_


	51. Chapter 50

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**EPOV 50**

I was being shaken awake. I flexed and squeezed again feeling something plump and soft in my hand. This time Bella was laying next to me with my hand on her boob.

I yanked it away hoping I had not crossed some invisible line. She was feeling better, that was good news. I knew she wanted my body, that was a given. Just kidding.

Go on a run, a run with Bella. _'I wonder if I could run behind her and watch?'_

I jumped up to go and change leaving her with a soft kiss.

Both dogs were waiting by the door so I figured they would be coming as well.

Once we got outside Bella admitted that she loved waking up with me, I replied in kind then gave her a proper good morning kiss. My cock also tried to say good morning to her, thank god she wasn't offended.

We ran for what seemed like hours but it also didn't seem like enough time with Bella. I worked up a good sweat and so did Bella.

I watched the beads of sweat run down the back of her neck and between her breasts. I could feel my dick twitching an tried to focus on something else.

In the distance I could hear the roar of an engine. I assumed that was the workers at Bella's place. We picked up our pace and followed the dogs.

I could not believe the driver of the bobcat ran someone over. The older guy I figured out to be the boss pretty quickly. He was the one giving the driver a tongue lashing.

After I met Pedro and his son's, Jesus laid into the driver. I listened, well because I could even though he spoke in Spanish which I also could speak.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa Roberto?"

("What the hell is wrong with you Roberto?")

"Lo siento mucho a Jesús. Cuando vi que el ángel de salir de los árboles no me podía mover. Era como si toda mi oración había valido la pena y que iba a venir a mí".

("I'm so sorry Jesus. When I saw that angel emerge from trees I couldn't move. It was like all my praying had paid off and she was coming to me.")

" Obtener una bodega de ti mismo ano. Ella es propietaria de este lugar y definitivamente no se viene a ti."

("Get a hold of yourself asshole. She owns this place and most definitely was not coming to you.")

I couldn't listen to his reply without rage burning my eyes. I roughly pulled Bella tight to me.

I must have spoke out loud when I said, _'Mine, motherfucker'_ because Bella gave me a brilliant smile. I guess she liked me being protective of her. _'Who knew'_

I glared at Roberto all the way across the yard and back to the house.

Jasper had made breakfast, which was delicious. After we ate we got a quick shower, which was totally in order for my sweaty-smelly ass.

We were packed and ready to go early. This time I was with Bella and driving. Our conversation started to go the way of our current operation.

_'A tattoo shop? More piercing, sweet.'_ Is it weird that I love them on her. I mean the nose ring is small but perfect and that damn tongue ring drives me crazy when I kiss her.

Kat? That name rang a bell, oh shit! Bella confirmed it was Kat Von D, then proceeded to tell me what she was having done.

Her tongue ring would flash? Wont that shock her? I was concerned about that tongue ring. I enjoyed her mouth very much.

She explained that it was safe but then she had to tell me that they had vibrating ones too. Again I needed an explanation.

_'For pleasure? FUCKMEHARD!'_ I may need to pierce my tongue just to try out one of those. I needed another fucking distraction because my dick thought he might like to have that tried on him as well.

Finally I got myself calmed down enough to really focus on Bella. Talking to her was so easy, we had a lot of things in common.

There was never a lull in our decision it just flowed effortlessly between us. Her dad never did say how he knew mine, I found it odd that they even knew each other.

Kat Von D in the flesh looked just like she did on T.V. She was very pretty even with all her ink and quite friendly, I liked her right away.

Emmett, Jazz and I went to see Dennis. He had our tattoo's laid out on a large table for us to see. They looked incredible.

Dennis suggested flames on both my forearms saying they would look threatening, I was all for it. He also had a sort of tribal arm band that would wrap all the way around my bicep that read, _'BELLA'_ I definitely wanted that.

Dennis took my measurement and said it would be ready soon. He also assured me that no one would know what the arm band said unless I told them.

Bella and Kat joined us also looking over the tats. Bella seemed excited about me having the added tattoo's. Her new piercings looked great too.

Arriving at the Avalon Wilshire took us no time at all, it looked like a nice place. Bella was handed the keys and gave one to Jasper who was unloading his luggage.

We parted but Jazz agreed to meet us at our place after he unpacked. _'Our Place'_ I loved the sound of that.

Share a room with Bella? Is that really a question, her or Emmett? _'Silly woman'_ didn't she know there was nowhere else I wanted to be but with her.

After I kissed the hell out of her, I went to bring up the rest of our bags. Bella was unpacking the sexiest underwear I had ever seen. I sure hope I get to see her in those or nothing at all.

Between the two of us we had all our suit cases unpacked and everything put away quickly. Bella and I seemed to work together seamlessly.

The next thing to do was shopping. _'Joy'_ It went rather quickly with four of us and it kept everything separate. We had to make four trips to the cars just to get all the groceries but it was fine. I put our groceries away while Bella busied herself making Jasper's cake.

I went back down stairs to lock the cars but when I came back I could hear Jasper and Bella in the kitchen. Buttering her up, I think not. Jazz promised no buttering, Yeah that's what I thought. _'MINE'_

Emmett let us know about his bathroom escapades, I agreed with Bella TMI seriously. Bella kicked us all out of the kitchen after that, not that I blamed her one bit.

Emmett suggested a game of pool, we played 4 games before returning to the kitchen for dinner. _'Simply amazing' _ without a doubt she was.

Dinner was excellent of course, we ate our fill and still had a ton of left over's. Once our food settled Bella brought out the cake.

Emmett told us the stories about Bella's cookie mishaps and she also threw him under the bus, which gave us all a good laugh. After dessert Bella excused herself for bed and I wasn't far behind.

I would love for her to sleep with no shirt as well, duh, who wouldn't? Demanding Bella was hot, you don't need to tell me twice.

Sleep came very easily to me with Bella close.

I slept great but didn't like waking up alone at all. I didn't see Bella or hear any noise so I assumed she was already down stairs. I was not prepared when I opened the bathroom door.

There was Bella. One of her long beautiful legs up on the counter rubbing something all over it. The towel she had covering her body was falling open giving me more than just a peek.

I gasped because I really wanted to rip that towel completely off so I could see all of her. I quickly apologized and shut the door, much to my cocks dismay.

Bella came out a few minutes later, seemingly unbothered by the peep show I had just witnessed. My shower took a few extra minutes today for obvious reasons.

The doorbell ringing caught me off guard as I descended the stairs. Jazz looked ready for his day when I pulled open the door and greeted him.

Breakfast was beyond filling, I was sure I would need to work out more if I kept eating like this.

We arrived at the meeting place which had three very beautiful women standing outside, not Bella beautiful but still beautiful nonetheless.

The introductions and meeting seemed to go great until the end when Tanya dropped a bomb on Bella.

Bella was cussing and more than slightly on edge, she even snapped at me but apologized quickly. I never saw anyone text so fast as her, her fingers flew over the letters of her phone.

Jenks? Who was Jenks? They have a jet? That really shouldn't have surprised me but it did.

Bella and I took both cars to the airport to retrieve everyone. I hated that Jacob was riding with me but it was better than having him ride with Bella.

Ben and I talked for a few minutes before Jacob interrupted us.

"So Edward, how long have you and Bella been married?"

"Why do you want to know Black?"

"I was just curious, sorry I didn't know it was a secret."

"It's not. We have been married a year and a half if you must know."

"So are you going to be having kids anytime soon? I mean because with your jobs it could be dangerous you know."

"Is that some kind of threat Black?" _'I'm gonna kill him!'_

"What! No it's not a threat I was just asking a question."

"Not that it is any of your business but we will have kids when we are ready to." _'When we do at least they will be purebred and not mutts.' _ I will keep that to myself for now I think. Ha ha ha.

The airport was only about 30minutes from where we were staying. Thank god, because I wasn't sure how much longer I could deal with Black.

While everyone unloaded their things, I watched Jacob approach Bella. Whatever he said to her seemed to piss her off but good.

Bella glared at me. _What the fuck did I do?_ Jacob looked cocky and pleased with himself as he left the group. Bella took my hand and literally drug into the house and to our room.

I loved to think of it as our room, it still gave me a tingly feeling all over. Once we were both inside Bella slammed the door behind us causing me to flinch a little.

"What the fuck did you tell Jacob, Edward?" Damn she was so fucking sexy even when she was angry. Focus Edward she asked you a question.

"Uh, that we had been married for a year and a half. That's what you said, right?"

"Yes that is correct, but what else did you tell him?" She was so fucking hot and her cheeks were flushed with anger.

"Nothing!"

"So you didn't tell him that we were working on having kids?" _'WHAT!'_

"What! No that's not what I said." I told her exactly what Jacob said and how I responded, I knew that Ben would back me up so I had to wonder_. 'What the fuck was Black up to?'_

"Bella, please, I swear I didn't say it like Jacob told you."

"I believe you Edward and I am sorry for my anger. I think he was sort of testing you. Hell maybe he was testing us both but I'm not sure yet."

"Testing me? What for?" I was so tired of being confused. Why would he do that?

"Edward when Jacob and I dated he brought up the subject of children and I was totally against the idea. I mean I didn't even like his dog what made him think I would want children at that point in my life?

Edward I think I need to explain some things to you. Have a seat this could take a while."

I sat on the bed with Bella. She looked nervous and was wringing her hands together. I wrapped my hands around hers to stop her.

"Bella you don't have to tell me anything if it makes you this uncomfortable." I meant it too.

"Yes Edward I really do because this is something you need to know if we are going to be together in the future."

_'IF we are going to be together? I really didn't like the sound of that for one second.'_ I let her continue.

"I have never told this to any other guy, ever. I have what is called Amenorrhea (uh-men-o-REE-uh), have you ever heard of it?"

I just shook my head no because I hadn't. I wasn't even sure I could spell it.

"Well it is mostly inherited, in my family anyway and that is how I came to have it. Every female born Swan also has it. It is not really a disease, it's more like a problem.

Amenorrhea affects the female organs, the ovaries to put it simply. I don't have periods like a normal woman would."

_'No period? I also don't like her thinking of herself as not normal.'_

"But you are having cramps?"

"Yes I am. Do you remember those pills I take. They are progesterone pills which make me have a period. I don't have them on my own otherwise." _'Okay'_

"I'm not sure I am following what you saying." Big surprise, once again I was confused of course.

"Edward I can't have children. At least the doctors said it was not very likely due to my family history. They gave me a 5% chance.

None of my aunts could conceive either so their children were all adopted."

_Well that explained a few things. So she couldn't have her own kids, did this change how I felt about her? No it didn't, not in the least. Children never even entered my mind until recently._

I must have been thinking to myself for too long because Bella sniffled and when I looked at her tears were streaming down her face. I pulled her onto my lap and wiped them away.

"Hey now, why the tears? Please don't cry baby." I said to her while kissing her head.

"Oh Edward" was all she said before throwing her arms around my neck and sobbing harder. I rubbed her back until she quieted down and could talk. She sat up and looked at me.

"All better now?"

"Yes thank you."

"Do you still want to talk about it some more."

"Edward I love you but I'm waiting for you to run screaming out the door at any minute." Bella gasped loudly as what she said had registered in her mind...

_**A/N Thanks for reading. See you on Wednesday.**_


	52. Chapter 51

**SM owns all  
><strong>

**DID I SAY THAT? 51**

Edward told me what was really said between Jacob and himself. I should have known Jacob was full of shit. Edward really needed to know that children with me would not be something I could give him.

Well not something I could give him without a lot of help from doctors anyway. So I told him everything. Things that not many people know about. It was painful to say it out loud.

I tried to be patient long enough for him to process everything but I could not stop my tears at his silence. I had never told either of the 2 men I dated about my problem.

One; because I just didn't feel ready to share that information, and two; I didn't love either of them. They were fun to be with for awhile but both ended up hurting me.

Jacob with his stealing, lying ass and Eric with his brush offs and cruel words. I just knew that Edward would high tail it out of my life after this mission.

That thought caused me to sniff, I was trying to reign in my strength for the inevitable. When suddenly I was in his lap and he called me _'baby'_, I lost it.

I cried so hard I could hardly breath. I loved him so much, I was so scared to lose him and these feelings I have for him.

Finally I calmed down enough to look at him. I looked into his eyes but didn't see anything I was expecting. I expected to see disgust in his eyes but didn't. I expected to see repulsion but again I did not.

I could not talk about it anymore today. So I blurted out my love for him, then wanted to kick my own ass for the way I said it. I didn't even get out what I wanted to say before his lips were on mine.

He was staying and he loved me too. _HELOVEDME!_ My heart was trying to beat out of my chest. We talked some more but when he told me I mattered to him most, my whole being relaxed at his words.

Quickly we both decided to stay away from Jacob but I was still going to tell him off first. It was getting late and Seth needed to put on my tattoo's so Edward and I made our way to the parking garage.

"I need to stop by Jacob's first if that's okay?"

"Why? I thought we agreed to stay away from him."

"We did Edward but he needs to know not to interfere with our relationship. He also needs to know that his lying will not be a cause for us to separate."

Edward agreed so I knocked loudly on his door while Edward stood off to the side. I didn't want Jacob to see him just yet. Jacob opened the door with the biggest smile on his face I had ever seen.

"Bells, good to see you."

"Black, don't fucking call me that! I'm not quite sure what you thought was going to happen as you spewed lies to me."

"I didn't lie, he said..." I cut him off.

"I know what he said to you. We agreed not to have children until this operation was over. Not that it's any of your business though." His mouth popped open and he stared hard at me.

"You, you said that you never wanted kids?"

"First I was 21 of course I didn't want kids then. I was just starting my career. Second I definitely didn't want to have your children because I didn't love you."

"You did love me! I heard you tell Emmett that you did. I bet you still do." What a cocky bastard.

"Maybe you should have heard the whole conversation between Emmett and me. What I told him was I didn't have those feelings for you, I _didn't_ love you. The only feelings I had for you were those of a friend, but you even ruined that.

The only man I have ever loved is my husband. When we decide to have kids it will be our business not yours. You seem to be under the assumption that I want you here. Trust me when I tell you, I don't.

Stay away from me and my husband. This is your only warning Black. Fuck up just one more time and I will send you packing so fast it will make your head spin."

"Sure, sure whatever you say Isabella. Tell me, why is it then that your here alone talking to me if you don't have feelings for me?" He was delusional.

"Oh she is not alone. Did you really think I would let her talk to a dog like you by herself? Not that she can't take care of herself because she absolutely can, I just wanted to watch her tell you off."

_'Dog, yep that sounded right to me.'_

Jacob didn't have anything to say to that. Without another word Edward and I turned and walked away. He opened my door for me but before I could climb in he was kissing me. He had me pinned against the seat with his body.

"Fuck Bella do you have any idea at all how sexy you are? When you said I was the only man you ever loved I couldn't breathe."

"It was the gods honest truth Edward. You are the only man I have ever loved."

"I love you Bella. I have never said that or felt this towards another woman before." Then he kissed me again but this kiss was different. It was full of hope and love, it meant everything to me.

Sam and Seth both answered the door wearing matching smiles and shirts. They had to be the happiest, gayest couple living in West Hollywood.

"Beauty" They said in unison as they hugged and kissed me. Edward gave me a big smile when I reached for his hand.

"Edward I would like for you to meet my cousins, Seth and his husband Sam. Boys this is Edward Cullen."

They all shook hands then we followed them into their living room. I forgot the portfolio so I went back out to get it. I gave it to Sam who handed me a water when I came back in.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem, you ready to get started?"

"Yep. Let's do this."

"Are we doing both of you or?"

"Either way Seth. Edward do you want Sam to put yours on too?"

"That is fine with me, but I still don't have the one Dennis is making for me."

"You mean this one?" Seth pulled out Edward's arm band. I didn't know what it was going to be till I saw it. It said _'BELLA' _ it was beautifully done in a tribal. I was so touched.

"Seth when did you get it?"

"Dennis dropped it off about an hour ago."

"Edward I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything then. No one will know what it says except us and if someone does it won't matter."

He gave me a soft kiss before taking my hand and leading me to Seth and Sam's work room. I could not believe he was putting my name on his body. _'How sexy was that?'_ It was totally making me wet!

"So Beauty, where do you want to start?"

"Well Seth I think the ankle one first, then the one on my chest. My back piece will have to be the last because it's so big."

"I agree. Take this robe and go strip, you can leave your panties on for now."

"What makes you think I am wearing any panties?"

"You better be, bitch!" I just laughed and made my way to the bathroom to strip down. _'Yes bitches I was wearing panties'_ but just barely. When I returned Edward was shirtless and hugging the chair.

Seth and Sam both were trying to position his _'CULVER'_ tattoo just right. However they both seemed to be drooling over my man.

_'Who could blame them really?'_

I cleared my throat with a giggle and they all jumped slightly. Edward oblivious to their stares smiled but Sam and Seth looked guilty. Figured I should crush their hopes. I walked to Edward and gave him a kiss before turning to the boys with raised eyebrows.

"No funny business you two, he is all mine." Edward chuckled, Seth and Sam just nodded.

My first tats were quick only taking 25minutes. I stood to remove my robe at the same time as Edward was turning in the chair. His eyes widened, suddenly he was in front of me.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Relax Edward it's time for my back piece." I pulled off the robe reveling my bikini top. Edward let out a sigh of relief as he stared at my chest.

His eyes lingered on the tattoo over my breast before looking up to my face. He dropped a quick kiss on my head then we both sat back down.

Edward was finished about 90minutes before me but he never left my side. The four of us carried on a conversation that had us laughing so much my sides hurt by the time we left. I had to wear one of Seth's shirts when we left because I couldn't wear a bra until tomorrow.

When we got back everyone except for Jacob was in our townhouse having dinner and we joined them. The girls followed me to the bedroom once we finished so they could see my tattoo's.

"Oh my god Bella, they are beautiful."

"Thank you Alice."

"Can I get one to?"

"If you would like Emily. Leah is having a fairy put on her back as well just not as big as mine."

"Well I want one to." I laughed

"Of course Alice." I let the girls pick out what they wanted while we discussed our routine for Friday.

The clubs official opening day would be on April 29th, but there would be a sort of special preview on the 28th for the investors. Tomorrow would be so busy for us with everything needing to be done.

We all agreed to meet at 6am to get started. Our dance routine would be worked out first and hopefully that would go quickly. Then we would do Alice and Emily's tattoo's along with our hair.

Alice's hair was short so we would be adding extensions and streaks of color. Emily's hair was just past her shoulder blades and only slightly darker than mine. Her hair would be highlighted with blonde and red streaks. I was pretty sure Leah would be our red head but we wouldn't find out until tomorrow.

I sent Leah a text and told her to meet us here at 6. The gym here had a private room which I reserved for our practices. At 11:00 we called it a night so we could all get some sleep.

Edward met me at the door so we could go to bed together.

"Is it going to be okay if I hold you tonight with your tattoo? I don't want to mess it up or anything."

"It will be fine Edward, you won't mess it up I promise."

"Can I see it? I didn't get a good look at it before you covered it earlier."

"Sure" I pulled my shirt up to expose my back. Edward sucked in a sharp breath and I knew he had seen the eyes of my fairy.

"Bella?" he questioned as he released his breath.

"Those are my eyes."

"Yes they are, don't they look majestic?"

"They are mind blowing. I don't know what to say." I took a page from his book and pulling my shirt back down I turned to him.

"Then don't say anything..."

_**A/N okay everyone I am sorry this is so late at night but I was totally enjoying waaayy too much wine this evening with my sister when I remembered that I had not posted my chapter for today. My bad but Muscato is sooo good that before you know it the bottle is empty. I checked for mistakes but if you see I apologize. Have a good rest of your week see you on Saturday.**_


	53. Chapter 52

**SM owns all. Sorry this took so long but ff site was so messed up all weekend and I had to buy a new laptop. Joy really.**

**EDWARD MAKES ME SIGH 52**

Edward took me in his arms and kissed me slow and deep. We fell into bed but our lips never parted from each other's. We touched and caressed one another for what seemed like hours.

My whole body was a flame from his touching, I wanted him so badly. Unfortunately now would not be our time.

"Bella, fuck, I want you so bad that it hurts. I...I want to take my time and explore you properly though. I know you have an early morning and I think we could both use some sleep."

'_Well shit'_ I knew he was right. I didn't want a wham-bam quickie either so I conceded to him.

"Your right, I do have an early morning. Let's get some rest." I curled up around him relaxing almost immediately.

"I love you Bella, sleep well."

"I love you too Edward. Good night." I yawned after that and he chortled gently shaking me as I again fell into a peaceful sleep.

After being used to getting 8 hours of sleep the last couple of days, I was really feeling the lack of those extra 2 ½ hours this morning.

Thank the gods that our routine was perfection; it only took us 4 hours to get it down and besides 3minutes was like nothing. I don't even think we will need to practice again before our show tomorrow night.

Emily and Alice headed to their townhouse while Leah and I went to mine. All of us needing showers before our hair and their tattoos were done.

The boys were in a deep but loud discussion when we walked in and I could hear Emmett clear as day.

"I'm telling you this place is fucking awesome; you all need to ask Bella she loved it."

"I loved what?"

"Boot leg canyon"

"Hell yeah I did. It was a total blast, are we going?"

"T told me that we would be closed for cinco de mayo because of all the festivities. I was thinking that maybe we could go there for the afternoon then stay the night in Vegas. What do you think Beauty?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me, but what does everyone else think? Besides I will need to double check our schedule and see when we will work first."

I only listened for a few minutes before going to my room to shower. Edward was sitting on our bed when I came out of the bathroom in a towel.

He held his hand out to me and I went to him willingly. Edward sat me across his lap then ravished my mouth with his.

"I have been waiting to do that all day Bella. I did not like waking up alone."

"I'm so sorry but you looked to cute to wake up."

"I don't care how cute I looked, please from now on wake me before you leave. Please?"

"I promise but I'm not exactly sure why?"

"I haven't touched you all day baby or kissed you. I really need a kiss to start my day right."

"Okay" _'I sighed, he called me baby again.'_

"From now on I will wake you up before leaving to kiss you good morning."

"Thank you, now how much time do we have before you leave again?"

"About 30minutes, what did you have in mind?"

"Heavy petting. How does that sound to you?"

"Oh yes I am on board with that." We were kissing and groping like hormonal teenagers again when my towel fell open.

Edward took complete advantage by cupping my left breast while his thumb teased my nipple. I let out the most embarrassing moan ever. It sounded like someone was strangling a cat. We both pulled apart laughing.

"Sorry about that Edward."

"Don't ever apologize for that, I love the sounds you make when I touch you."

"If you say so. I have to get ready now. I really do wish I could stay right here though."

"I know me too. How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure but probably until later tonight. I left the solution for your hair on the counter in the bathroom. You need to follow the directions exactly so the color lasts."

"Alright, thanks. Now go get dressed before I change my mind and lock us in here until tomorrow."

"Is that a threat because you know that does not sound bad to me at all?"

"Yeah me either but you have things to do so move it woman."

"Yes sir." I saluted as I made my way into the closet to dress. Edward walked me to the door giving me a searing kiss before releasing me.

All of our hair and their tattoos took longer than I thought it would. It may also have been because of our girly chattering. Seth and Sam blended in well with all of us girls. Go figure.

Alice and Emily just seemed so comfortable with them. While I was working on Emily's hair she asked a question that threw me for a loop.

"Bella can I just say thank you?"

"Thank you for what exactly?"

"Well first thank you for not judging me because Jacob is my partner. Second thank to you I also get to see Leah."

"There is no need to thank me Emily; we don't all get to choose our partners. But you are welcome all the same."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Shit, what did she want to know? Only one way to find out I guess.

"Uh, yeah go ahead." I braced myself.

"Um... well I was wondering…shit this is harder than I expected."

"Just spit it out, it can't be that bad." I hoped anyway.

"Alright, is Emmett seeing anyone?"

Yeah didn't see that coming either.

"Ah... What? Oh, I mean no he isn't. Are you serious though?"

"I am, but you are sort of scaring me."

"Crap, I'm sorry Emily I don't mean to. I just didn't expect that at all."

"If you not okay with it Bella I will understand."

"What? Of course I'm okay with it. Listen Emily, Emmett and I are very close and it has caused problems in the past for both of us.

There are things you don't know yet, things we can't tell you but..."

She held up her hand for me to stop talking.

"Bella I understand you two being close. I am not sure why it would be a problem for someone; however I promise to not interfere. I would not come between the two of you ever.

I just feel this entrancing lure towards him and it captivates me wholly. Do you know what I mean? Maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part."

Well hell what have I been doing not to notice this? _'Edward' *Sigh*_ I feel the same way about him. I will have to watch Emmett more closely.

"I know that feeling well." I smiled at her in the mirror.

"Have you two talked about it yet?"

"No. I really would like to get to know him better though."

"I'm not sure what you want exactly Emily? My permission, my blessing? You don't need them. I say go for it and see what happens."

"Really, oh thank you Bella."

"Yes really, but stop thanking me." We continued to talk while I finished her hair.

Finally after 9 hours we walked through the door. As soon as we were spotted all conversation stopped and jaws hung open. I heard Emmett, Jasper and Edward mutter _'Wow'_ at the same time.

I gave Edward a full smile which he returned then he made his way over to me. Edward and I talked quietly for a short time before Emmett asked about dinner.

"Bella can we go to that Moroccan palace again please? What was it called again?"

"Dar Maghreb."

"That's it Dar Maghreb. You guys will love it. They even have belly dancers." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at everyone and they all agreed so we left for dinner.

If you have never tried Moroccan food I would highly recommend it. It is fantastic. The eight of us enjoyed our meal and the show before returning home full and exhausted.

Edward and I changed then climbed into bed. We talked for a while, kissed and gently touched but all too soon sleep claimed us both.

I woke up sweating at 7:30. I must have forgotten to turn on the air conditioner last night. I won't forget again. I took a semi cool shower to wash away my funk.

L.A. is a bitch in the summer and it was only spring, I hoped we didn't have to stay through summer.

I dressed leaving Edward sleeping while I went to get coffee. I walked back in our room and looked at a pouting Edward leaning against the headboard. I set our coffees on the night stand then met Edward's eyes.

"Good morning."

"Is it?" He asked lowly.

"Why wouldn't it be Edward?"

"I woke up with no you again." I blew out a breath.

"You promised Bella."

"Edward honey I didn't leave. I only went to get us coffee then I planned on waking you up properly."

He snatched me up by my waist and pulled me onto his lap planting a toe curling kiss on me.

"I am sorry I over reacted baby."

"Well if that's how you over react then feel free to do it anytime Edward."

After our too quick make out session Edward went and took a shower. I was pulling out our costumes for tonight when he opened the bathroom door.

Steam flooded out all around him. He had on a pair of shorts, no shirt and his hair now even darker than before had sparkling droplets of water clinging to it.

He was spectacular and took my breath away. I just stood there because all I could do was stare at him.

'_I wonder how easily it would be to slide those loose fitting shorts off his hips and... .'_

"Bella?"

"Huh. I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if everything was okay."

"Yeah sorry I was in my own little world. Yes everything is great."

"Great. So what do you have there?"

"These are our costumes for tonight. What do you think?"

"Well they don't seem like much." I giggled

"That's because there is not much to them. These costumes don't cover much but I have some that cover even less." I watched as Edward's eyes nearly bugged out and he swallowed hard.

'_Covered less'_ I heard him whisper then he seemed to find his voice.

"Tell me your joking Bella? I'm not sure I could watch men staring at your beautiful body and fantasizing about… about…"

I reached up and touched his cheek with the palm of my hand.

"Edward you have to try and not think about it like that. First of all I won't be the only one they are looking at.

Second I will be on a stage and they won't be able to touch me even if they wanted to. Besides Edward you or Emmett will be there to stop anyone from getting too close. Please try and not freak out on me."

"I will try but I make no definite promises."

"Well then that all I can ask of you. Thank you." Edward leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"So what time do we leave for the club?"

"I'm thinking about 4:30. The club is only 10-15minutes away but L.A. traffic sucks that time of day."

"Good. So I guess we have a few hours to play with then, whatever will we do?"

"Actually I have some business to take care of and a trip to book."

"A trip, what trip?"

"The one we will be taking to Boot leg canyon. You do want to go right?"

"Oh absolutely it sounds like a total blast. I have never been on a zip line like that before."

"Don't forget we are also staying in Vegas that night. I have not been in a while it will be a blast."

"I am looking forward to it. How many of us will be going?"

"14 I think."

"14 seriously, who is all going?"

"There will be you, me, Emmett, Ben, Jasper, Seth, Sam, Alice, Emily, Leah, Angela, Tanya, Irena and Kate."

"Wow. Okay then, are we all staying the night?"

"No. Irena, Tanya, Seth, Sam and Kate have to drive back because they have to work early the next day. I am thinking that I only need to book 2 rooms. Well unless…" I paused. I was sure I wanted to but since we wouldn't need to pretend to be married I was not 100% sure how Edward would feel.

"Bella, unless what?"

"Unless you wanted us to share a room? I know we aren't really married but we are a _'couple'_ and I would like to…"

His lips were fierce against mine as he cut me off. _'Not going to complain'_

"Yes Bella. I want to share a room with you. Married or not we are together and if I have my way I won't sleep without you ever again."

_*SWOON*_

"Okay then I will book 3 rooms."

"Perfect" after one more of his kisses I went to the office and Edward headed downstairs. I had a shit ton of emails to get through before I could even book our trip.

It was almost noon when I finished everything and went downstairs to fix some lunch. Edward was sitting all by himself in the living room flipping through channels on the T.V.

I startled him by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"What are you doing sitting here all by yourself? Where is everyone else?"

He turned his head to kiss me then grabbed me and pulled me over the couch onto his lap. _'I loved a playful Edward.'_

"Hi" I said with a big cheesy smile.

"Hi to you as well gorgeous."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Cullen." I laughed

"I'm counting on it" he said then kissed me breathless again.

"So answer me question Mr."

"What question was that?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh they all left to go sightseeing and have lunch."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"And leave you here all by your lonesome? Silly woman I was waiting for you of course."

"That is so sweet, unnecessary but still sweet. Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me I wanted to go with you."

"Alright so let's go eat then because I am starving." Lunch was so good. Edward and I talked more about our families then he dropped a bomb on me.

"Bella I was thinking that when I go see my parents in May that maybe you would come with me."

"You want me to meet your parents?"

"Absolutely I do. I mean I have met yours already and I was hoping that you could meet mine as well."

"Yes Edward I would love to."

"You're sure because I don't want you to feel obligated or pressured."

"Edward I don't feel those things. I really would like to meet them." I gave him the most genuine smile I could. I really did want to get to know them they sounded so down to earth. I was truly looking forward to it.

After our leisurely lunch we arrived back and pulled in right behind everyone else…

_**A/N Boot leg canyon is a real place but I have yet to go. Dar Maghreb is also real and their food is soooo good. We only have one Moroccan place close to where I live and they also have great food we go every chance we get. Have a good week.**_


	54. Chapter 53

**SM owns all. Long AN at the bottom enjoy.**

**BENT 53**

"Hi my Peeps." I said with a grin.

"Your peeps really sis?"

"Yes really Emmett. Did you guys have a good time today?"

"We sure did although there is so much to see here and its hot as hell here for spring." Emily said as she fanned herself.

"Don't I know it? Well I'm glad you all had fun. Okay girls follow me so I can give you your costumes for tonight."

The girls trailed behind me into my room. Their costumes were slightly different than mine. They had matching long sleeve full black body suits with cutouts in the back and along the front. They would also be wearing thick black tights.

Mine was only half sleeves, open in the front from just under my breasts to just under my navel and the back was fully exposed to the top of my ass. I would be wearing sheer black fishnet stockings.

All of us would be wearing top hats and black half jackets with tails. We will totally rock these costumes. I could hardly wait.

"Damn these are so cute; I wish I was going with you girls tonight."

"Sorry Angela I really wish you could go to." I told her honestly. That gave me an idea.

"Angela maybe we could train you. I mean you never know what could happen to any one of us. We could possibly use you as a backup. Would you be interested in that?"

"Oh yes. I would love to learn how to dance like you all do."

"It's settled then starting on Sunday you will practice with us unless you have other work to do."

Once that was settled I walked them to the door telling them to be back by 4:00.

Jasper and Ben were in the kitchen drinking a soda when I entered.

"Hey guys where are Emmett and Edward?"

"They went to pick up the cars." Ben answered

"Shit I forgot about that who took them?"

"Leah showed up and said she would drop them off then be back to get ready with you." Jasper let me know

"Thanks. So you two will take Jacob and Angela and meet up with Seth and Sam. They will set you guys up with everything you will need. I am going to get ready now."

My shower felt so good even if it was quick. I lotioned my body then set my hair in large curlers. Thank the lord I put it up or it would have taken forever to dry naturally, I hate using a blow dryer.

I swapped my contacts before applying my makeup. The heavy black eye liner and shadow made my lavender eyes really pop.

Edward came in just as I was taking my hair out of the curlers.

"Wow those contacts are going to take some getting used to." He wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled into my neck.

"You smell great, is that oranges?"

"Yeah it's orange blossoms. I use it because wearing those body suits can make you sweat especially under all the lights. Orange blossoms are like a natural deodorant for your skin."

I reached into the drawer and grabbed a bottle of salt water throat spray quickly squirting it into my mouth.

"What is that you're spraying in your mouth?"

"Special throats spray. It is so my vocal cords don't hurt too badly tonight."

"Why do you need that?"

"When I sing somet…" he cut me off again this was becoming a bad habit of his.

"You can sing?"

"Yes Edward I can sing. I also get paid extra because I can. Most people don't but I can so I do."

"I had no idea are you any good?"

"I'm so so. I guess you can tell me after I perform tonight, deal?"

"Deal"

"Hey have you seen Leah I thought she was coming here to get ready." I did notice that her outfit was gone now.

"My guess would be next door. I haven't seen her since she dropped us off to pick up the cars."

"So what did we get?"

"Not telling, you will have to wait and see."

"Fine now out with you so I can finish, I need to be ready in 20minutes."

"Fine" he said back then gave me a kiss and we both said _'I love you'_ as he exited the bathroom.

Just before I put on my thong and fishnets I had to cover my swan tattoo on my ass. The body suit I was wearing tonight would show it when I removed my jacket.

I slipped on my mini shirt, bra and tank top before adding my lipstick. I love the lipsticks that stay on all night.

Finally declaring myself ready I walked out to find Edward putting his shirt on_. 'I was struck stupid again.'_

He had his back to me and I could clearly see his _'BELLA'_ tattoo.

I think I dripped, oh, oh…yes I did.

"Bella you're staring."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Is this alright to wear tonight or do I need to change?"

"No don't change you look great, maybe too great in fact."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that I should probably take my gun. I may need to shoot a bitch or two."

"Knock it off. You won't have to shoot anyone I may though."

He said while eye fucking me.

"Okay no guns then."

"No guns." He agreed

"Let me get my costume and we will be ready to go." I snatched up my stuff and followed Edward to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"So is everyone ready?"

"I think so. Jasper you Ben and Angela head on out and don't forget Black. Everyone else lets blow this Popsicle stand."

Edward took my hand and tugged me out the door.

'_OH MY GOD!"_

The car, our car was an Audi R8 Spyder. It was pearl gray with a black top. Fuck I love this car.

"So what do you think Bella? Do you like it?"

"Edward I fucking love this car. Isn't she a thing of beauty?" I said while running my hand across the hood.

"Yes she is." Gah, he wasn't even looking at the car but at me instead. All I could do was smile at him.

He opened the door for me and once I was in he climbed in getting himself comfortable behind the wheel.

"How does she drive?"

"It's heaven really an absolutely smooth ride. I was afraid Emmett was gonna fight me for it but he didn't."

"Em got the Q7 right?"

"Yes but he really wanted the 2012 TT coupe."

"I just bet he did." We arrived at the club with only 10minutes to spare.

We all hurried inside. Tanya met us at the door and ushered all of us toward the stage where it looked like there were at least 5 other groups already waiting.

"What is going on T?"

"Everyone will be presented to the owner, his managers and his partners before the performances begin."

"Weird but ok I guess. Who is going first?"

"I think we are going in alphabetical order."

"How many teams are there?"

"5 teams including yours but the single dancers will be going last."

"That makes since I…" I didn't get to finish as a large entourage of men and women entered together. Most of them were wearing suits.

Some of them I was familiar with because of the files I had memorized but others I did not know yet.

I zeroed in on Alec Volturi as he made sure everyone was comfortable before making his way towards the stage. Irena handed him the microphone and he gave her a smile and wink.

'_Gag me'_

"Good evening ladies and gentleman my name is Alec Volturi and I would like to welcome you all to club BENT.

This club has been in the making for 4 years now. I can't tell you how excited I am to finally be here and ready to open the doors.

Tonight we are gathered here to showcase a little bit of what our customers will be here night after night to watch.

You as our partners and managers will be seeing exactly what these girls can do. Next Thursday April 28th we will be opening up to our other investors, staff and a few choice people.

Hopefully they will enjoy the show as much as I hope you all will tonight. I am now going to hand the reigns over to Miss Tanya and she will explain how tonight is going to work.

Again thank you all for coming and enjoy your Burlesque entertainment for the evening."

Tanya took the microphone and began explaining how things would run for tonight then she began to introduce the groups in the order that they would appear.

First up was; Babes R' Us

Emmett snickered behind me and the group names didn't get any better.

Bazoom Girls _'Not even close'_

Check us Out _'Really?'_

Dream Girls _'If you say so'_ then finally us, we were simply

LaLa

_L-for Lizzie or me_

_A-for Alison or Alice_

_L-for Lee or Leah_

_A-for Amelia or Emily_

After our introduction the first group had 10minutes to be ready and on stage. The dressing room would only hold 2 groups at a time so we would get to see almost all of them before it would be our turn.

Edward and I headed off to the bar for something to drink. The female bartender eyed Edward up and down before asking what she could get for him.

"My wife and I will have 2 waters thanks." She handed us the waters and didn't say another word.

I noticed the house band setting up and eyed a few of the members. I would have to speak to them eventually.

Placing my arm through Edward's we made our way to a table where the rest of the crew already sat. Leah leaned over and said,

"Did you hear some of those names; it was all I could do not to laugh out loud."

"You and me both girlfriend."

We watched the first two groups and they were okay but they lip sync. The third group sang but not really well in my opinion.

The girls and I went to get ready just before _'Dream Girls'_ took the stage.

Alice had just hooked the strap across the top of my shoulders when Kate arrived saying it was our turn.

Tanya and Irena hooked our microphones on us then we made our way onto the stage.

Tanya introduced us again and the band started our number. I could still hear people talking and milling around, well that was until I opened my mouth and let out the first gravely _'Ohh'_.

Suddenly the spot light was on me and the beat picked up pace. We played to our audience and I caught Edward moving closer to the stage with a hunger in his eyes I had never seen. I sang just for him.

'**See it on me'**

_Ohh, Ohh_

_What you see is what you get_

_Can you get what you see?_

_Do you, Do you like what you see_

_I ask do you like what you see._

_I know you want what you see_

_But you can't get to me_

_No, no you can't get to me_

_You can look but you can't touch_

_I know I'm just too much_

_Again look but don't touch_

_Cause I'm just too much_

We reached the half way mark of the song and I turned my back to the audience but then looked back over my shoulder and sang;

_Do you; do you like what you see?_

The line was perfect as we all yanked our jackets off and dropped them to the stage floor before I sang the next lines;

_You can look but you can't touch_

_I know I'm just too much_

_Again look but don't touch_

_Cause I'm just too much_

_Do you huh, do you like what you see?_

_I ask do you like what you see_

_Cause you'll only see it on me._

We finished our routine and our final pose which was, Leah and Alice facing front slightly bent over with their hands on their knees. Emily and I were draped over their backs on our backs.

The applause was loud but I could hear Emmett's whistle over all of it. I met Edward's eyes as soon as the lights dimmed.

His mouth was hanging open and he seemed frozen in place. I smiled at him but he did not return it.

'_Well that was rude!'_

The girls and I made our exit to go get changed and received congratulation all the way to the dressing room. We were all high on adrenaline.

"Oh my god girls that was so much fun! Our routine rocked but Lizzie your singing knocked their socks off."

Emily and Leah quickly agreed with Alice's assessment.

"Well thanks girls, I couldn't have done it without you." We hurriedly dressed and walked out only to be stopped by Irena.

"Elizabeth the owner would like to see you if you have a minute."

"Sure is something wrong?"

"I don't think so, please follow me." She gave me a sly wink before turning around and strolling out with me right behind her.

We stopped at a table just outside the doors and I whispered for Leah to tell Emmett and Edward that I would be along shortly.

"Mr. Alec Volturi I would like you to meet Elizabeth Culver."

"Thank you Irena you may go." I watched as she turned and stiffly walked away.

"Miss Culver is it?"

"Actually it is Mrs. But you may call me Liz Mr. Volturi."

"Please save the Mr. for my father. Just call me Alec, have a seat won't you."

"Thank you Alec." I gently slid into the seat across from him.

"Liz thanks you for meeting with me. I would like to discuss your future here at Bent."

"Is everything alright I mean…"

"No I mean yes everything is fine, perfect in fact. I would like to make your group our star attraction if that's okay with you?"

"Really wow." God I hated playing dumb sometimes.

"Absolutely, there are perks with being a headliner you know. For instance you would only be required to work on Friday and Saturday nights with the occasional odd week night.

I would like your group to perform 3 times each night if that will work for you?"

"Will that cause a drop in our pay?"

"Not at all, you will still receive the same amount. I do have another question though if you don't mind. I was wondering if you ever perform solo."

"I have before why do you ask?"

"I was hoping that I may persuade you to do a solo perhaps one night a week and maybe also one each night you work. I'm willing to offer you an extra thousand a week if you agree."

"That's a very generous offer Alec but please let me discuss it with my husband and the girls first. I will let you know for sure either way before the end of the weekend if that is acceptable."

"That would be great Liz. Please take my card it has my cell number and I look forward to hearing from you. Have a great weekend."

"Thank you and you do the same." We both stood and shook hands then I took my leave.

I spotted Emmett right away and walked that direction. Everyone was waiting on me and they pounced at the same time.

"So what happened?" Leah

"Is everything okay?" Alice

"We still have the job right?" Emily

"What did he want?" Emmett

Edward said nothing and he looked totally pissed.

"Slow down you guys. Yes everything is okay and we still have a job. Mr. Volturi, sorry Alec."

"Alec" Edward sneered. _'Okay moving on'_

"Yes Alec. He asked if we wanted to be the headliner."

The girls shrieked before I could even finish telling them all he asked.

"Alright now calm down and let me finish." I continued on and told them all about his offer.

It was 7pm when Emmett decided he was hungry and wanted to get some food. Before I could tell him yes or no Edward took my arm and said,

"Lizzie we need to go now." _'Um ok'_

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing we just need to go." I waved to Emmett and all the girls as Edward pulled me out of the club and down to the car.

He didn't say anything on the ride back and boy was I confused but I kept quiet. The tension seemed thick as we rode home. Questions were running through my mind so fast I was trying to make sense of them.

What happened?

Why was he so mad?

What had I done?

Did I do anything?

Did someone say something to him?

Maybe he didn't like our routine?

Again why was he so mad?

I was so lost in my head I did not even realize we had made it back until Edward opened my door. His face was still blank not showing any emotion at all.

I was freaking out here. Edward took my hand in his and this time pulled me gently behind him. He walked through the door stopped after I entered then locked it behind us.

'_I had a bad feeling bubbling up inside of me right now.'_

Edward led us to our room where he again waited until I was through the door before closing and locking it as well.

I tried to let go of his hand but he was having none of that apparently. Next thing I know Edward has spun me around, slammed me up against the door and he is kissing me so hard I am sure my lips will be bruised. It only took a moment before my brain kicked in and started screaming,

'_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?'_

I pushed Edward's chest forcibly which caused him to stagger back a step. Then I unleashed on his ass. Fine as it maybe I needed answers.

"What the fuck Edward? For the last hour you haven't said more than a few words to me. Then you haul me up here and pin me to the door without an explanation.

I've been freaking the fuck out trying to figure out why you look so pissed off. You have some serious explaining to do before this goes any further."

His head hung down almost in shame and when his eyes finally met mine I saw regret.

'_Well fuck.'_ My bad feeling just returned with a vengeance. I had a feeling our couple status wouldn't be lasting for much longer.

I had never been in love before. How long did it take to get over a break up when your heart was involved? I have heard you never forget your first love but do you always still love them?

Once again I was stuck in my head and startled when Edward practically yelled my name. I started a little when I realized I had tears running down my cheeks.

I wiped them away as Edward reached for me. I stepped back from him causing pain to register on his face.

"Bella"

"No Edward its fine, I'm fine. I am sorry let me just get some of my stuff and I will be out of here shortly."

"What! What do you mean get your stuff, your leaving?"

"That is what usually happens when two people end a relationship is it not?"

"End a relationship? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! I thought you were breaking up with me. I saw the regret in your eyes Edward. Maybe this was just too much pressure on you and I don't want you to end up hating me."

"Oh god what have I done." Edward said out loud as he pulled on his hair.

"Bella please just give me a minute to explain, please."

"Go ahead then." I at least owed his that much.

"Listen first of all I am not going to break up with you, ever. Second I could never hate you no matter what you did. Last the regret you saw was for the way I treated you not because I didn't want you.

It took everything I had in me and Emmett to keep me from jumping on that stage and taking you off of it."

"What!"

"Bella you are by far the sexiest woman I have ever seen. Top that with your phenomenal singing voice, those costumes and I was out of control.

That was the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed. You fucking owned that stage, the audience and me.

All I could think about from the moment you opened your mouth and started singing was; _'She is all mine'_ you were flawless and perfect up there.

When you removed your jacket I thought for sure I was dreaming. I couldn't wait to get you back here and show you how great I thought you truly were.

I didn't say anything not because I was mad or upset in any way at you. I was trying to keep myself in check. I was afraid I might scare you with the intensity of my feelings for you at that particular moment in time.

I really am truly and deeply sorry for making you think the worst. I was just trying to hold myself back from jumping you and ravishing you in front of everyone at the club.

I was not going to have our first time be some kind of spectacle for others. That, I mean your body is for my eyes only. I can't even th…"

"Edward stop! I can't take anymore." I ran and jumped on him and he caught me of course.

"You weren't breaking up with me?"

"Never Bella"

"You liked our show?"

"It was truly spectacular."

"You wanted to ravage me?"

"Very much so."

"How about now, do you still want to do that?"

"Yes I do but I would very much like to take my time with you first."

"Well then what is stopping you? Let's take our time. Make love to me Edward I can't wait anymore."

I didn't give him a chance to respond as I claimed his lips…

_**A/N alright I am sorry that this took me so long. First I will tell you that all of my previous chapters were already written and in my computer. I just finished this and am posting it for you without much editing so forgive my mistakes. I have finished 4 other chapter that I will be putting in computer this week so I won't be able to post until the weekend maybe on Friday but don't get your hopes up I will try though. I figured you all deserved a long chapter so I combined 2 for you 18 pages. I hope you enjoyed it. Up next is EPOV. 'See it on me' is mine, I wrote this song in a rush for this chapter but it is mine. I left you hanging for 2 reasons 1 I need to get EPOV out first because it will also be long and I have not decided weather or not to combine the 'love making scene' yet and second Chatterbox left me hanging today so I figured I would do a little cockblocking of my own. Just Kidding LOL..I send her lots of love.**_

_**Give her story a try; Chatterbox33 'Eclectic' fantastic story I promise.**_


	55. Chapter 54

**EPOV 54**

'_She loved me!'_

I mean I had heard it before when she slept but this was different.

"Shit, fuck, damn it. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that but…"

I had to kiss her. I couldn't believe she loved me. Run from her was she insane? I was not going anywhere.

"Bella I am not going to run or leave you unless you force me to. Silly girl don't you know? I love you too, so much." There I told her.

I then kissed her again with all the love I had for her.

"Doesn't it bother you that I can't have kids? I mean even just a little bit?"

"Not really." And it didn't.

"Baby I mean I would love nothing more than to eventually make babies with you but we have many options.

There have been many advances in medicine lately and perhaps invetro could work. If that option is not available then there is surrogacy or adoption.

At the end of the day regardless the only thing that will matter to me is having you." I meant every word.

"You are an amazing man Edward Cullen. Thank you for being supportive and your right those options could be possibilities in the future.

Edward I apologize again for yelling at you. It would seem Jacob still knows how to push my buttons."

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure but like I said he knew I didn't want kids. I mean at 21 kids were not even on my radar. I love children but once I was told I wouldn't be able to have them I just put it on the back burner."

"I understand that, I think we should keep him far away from us if at all possible."

"I agree. What time is it?"

"5:40 why is everything ok?"

"Shit I have to go or I will be late."

"Late for what exactly?"

"Sorry Seth is putting on my tattoos you can come if you want."

"Yes of course I am coming but why today and not tomorrow?"

"The girls and I will be rehearsing tomorrow for most of the day I should think. My tattoos will take a few hours so I wanted to get them over with. So let's go."

"What about mine don't I need them on as well?"

"You will have time tomorrow but if you want to I bet Seth or Sam would have time tonight."

She needed to make a stop by Jacob's… was she high?

I listened to her explanation and agreed. I loved her and she was right this needed to be done. I was standing next to the door just out of sight so I could hear Jacob's every word.

He tried to spew more lies but Bella wasn't hearing any of it. When she said I was the only man she ever loved I zoned out.

'_I pictured a beautiful wedding with all our friends and family there with us. Then I watched the scene change and saw Bella nestling a perfectly pink baby to her breast as she gently kissed its tiny hand.'_

I was brought out of my day dream when Jacob used her full name in a sneer. His question was absurd. Though Bella could more than protect herself there was just no way I would let her face him alone.

'_CAVEMAN'_ you fucking know it.

That was when I showed myself and said my peace. I didn't wait for a response as I led Bella to the car. I couldn't even let her get in before kissing her hard. Damn I wanted her right at this very moment.

'_The only man she ever loved?'_ God I loved her completely.

Seth and Sam were just so…so gay. I am not a homophobe or anything but I could feel their eyes lingering on me just a little too long, if you know what I mean.

I was glad Dennis had brought my _'BELLA'_ tattoo over so I could have them all done tonight. When Bella saw it she gasped. I am pretty sure she wasn't expecting anything like it.

Bella left to go change and said she wasn't wearing panties I could not stop my cock from liking the sound of that. I discretely tried to cover my crotch when Sam gave me an out.

"So Edward, how about we start on your back piece first?"

"Sure that sounds great to me." I quickly stood then straddled the chair I was on before removing my shirt.

I could vaguely hear Sam and Seth wonder about the placement of my tat while I tried to calm myself down. Trying to not think of Bella was a whole other problem.

Finally I had something to make me deflate. My aunt Gerti in a bathing suit, yep that worked. Yeah for all of one minute until Bella came in wearing a very short robe.

I was half-mast aging before I could blink. Then she kissed me yup you guessed it. Full mast now and waving a damn white flag at her.

'_Fucking perfect!'_

Thank god I was hugging a chair. Once I was calmed down it was time for my next tat. I stood to stretch while Bella stood to remove her robe.

I didn't care weather Seth and Sam were gay or not I would not allow her to be naked in front of them. Chauvinistic I know so sue me.

A barely there bikini top and could you really call those panties I am not convinced. I did love to see part of my name on her body even if it was not a real tattoo.

Soon I was finished and Sam and Seth told us stories of Emmett and Bella when they were younger. Seth's were the best though.

"I tell you what Edward we called Emmett lefty for a long time." Seth said.

"Lefty, why?"

"Emmett started growing really fast at like age 8. I swear he shot up a foot in just a few months. Anyway he couldn't seem to keep his feet under him at all. He would trip on air well that was until aunt Nae' put him in dance with Bella."

"He took dance? What kind of dance?" They all replied with _'ballet'_.

'I was going to give him so much shit for that' I laughed out loud.

"Hey don't knock ballet Edward." Bella said sounding serious.

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry Edward she is full of shit. How many broken toes did you have that summer Beauty?" Seth asked. Bella giggled and responded with 9 and 3 were broken twice.

We talked and had a great time until Bella was done. She slipped on one of the guys shirts and off we went.

The girls and Bella took off right after dinner so I took the opportunity to tease Emmett. I stood from the table and pretended to trip bumping into Emmett.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah I am good sorry about that."

"So are you going to show us your tats? I can't wait to get mine done tomorrow." I pulled my shirt off and showed them.

"Those flames are so cool."

"Thanks Ben the guy who designed them said they would look intimidating. I am not so sure about all that."

"No Edward they will be to someone who doesn't know you. Don't sell yourself short you can look scary if you want man."

"If you say so Jazz." I pulled my shirt back on then tripped again this time stepping on Emmett's toes.

"Christ Ed are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah sorry again I seem to have 2 left feet tonight." Emmett's eyes narrowed at me and all I could do was smile at him.

"Those motherfuckers they will pay for this."

"What motherfuckers who are you two talking about?" Jasper questioned.

"Seth and Sam the guys who did mine and Bella's tats. Anyway they had a few stories about Emmett here."

"Well I have a few stories about them too. Just you wait I will get even with them for this."

"You do that lefty." I let it drop after that besides it was all in good fun. I hoped anyway. We all discussed what we would do tomorrow and who was doing what.

I heard the girls coming down the stair and figured they were done too. As soon as the door was closed behind everyone Bella and I headed to bed.

I didn't know if I would be able to sleep without holding her but I didn't want to mess up our tats. Once Bella said it was fine I wanted to see her back piece.

'_Holy fuck! How did she?'_

I could barely form a coherent thought. My eyes, those were my eyes staring back at me. It was a good thing Bella said not to say anything because I was sure I couldn't at this point.

Kissing her though, that I could do. I showed her my appreciation with my lips and my touch. For an unmeasured amount of time feeling her body against mine was perfect even with our clothes on.

However all good things must come to an end for now at least. I was sure to let Bella know that I was not rejecting her in any way, shape or form. Sleep was however going to be a must. With _'I love you'_ said sleep took us both.

I shot up in bed at 6:20am slightly panicked. Bella's side of our bed was cold and caused me to pout. I couldn't help it.

I knew she had things to do this morning but damn it I wanted to see her before she left. I suppose I will have to talk to her about that when she returns.

I got up made the bed then went to shower. The whole bathroom smelled like her. Best scent ever. I quickly showered then shaved before dressing and going in search of coffee.

Zeus and Athena seemed to be waiting for me just outside of the kitchen. With my coffee in hand I addressed them.

"Do you two need to go outside?" Don't judge me they are smart dogs. As if to prove my point they both went to the back door so they could do their business. I sat at the table on the patio and just enjoyed the sun on my face.

My mind drifted back over the last few days with Bella. She loved me. I could hardly believe it but she did. She couldn't have children; well at least that is what she was told. It would be fine if she could not but maybe we can figure out a way together.

I would really like Bella to have the experience that I day dreamed the other day. She sounded so hopeless when she was telling me about it. This would be the best thing I could give her if it's at all possible. It seems that something's will have to wait until this job is over though, so moving on.

Bella and I have a lot of things in common; movies, music, books and our families are close knit. I can't wait for Bella to meet my parents. I just know they will love her as much as I do. Fuck I missed her I hated waking up alone. I stood and called the dogs to go in just as Emmett stepped out the door with Apollo.

"Morning, Ed."

"Morning, Em."

"Hey could I talk to you for a few minutes man?"

"Sure just let me refill my coffee first." I quickly got another cup then went back out to the patio.

"What's on your mind Emmett is everything ok with you?"

"Things are great I just have some questions is all."

"Well man ask away I am all ears." Emmett looked like he might be sick.

"Normally I would talk to Bella but I am not sure how she would take this."

"Emmett just tell me stop beating around the bush."

"Ah… I want to ask Emily out." He blurted it out so fast I almost didn't catch it. I blinked because shock didn't even begin to cover what I was thinking. Emily huh I never would have guessed it.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously, do you think it's a bad thing or a bad time? Maybe I should wait. Man this is fucked up."

"Calm down Emmett. First I don't think it's a bad thing or a bad time. Second why should you wait? Wait for what exactly?"

"I think that I should possibly wait until this operation is over. I am not quite sure how Bella will feel about me and her maybe dating."

"I am sure Bella would be fine with it. Has she ever not been ok with you dating anyone before?"

"Well no but this is different. She would have to work with Emily."

"Perhaps but I think Bella would be fine with it. You really should talk to her."

"I guess your right I should and I will, this weekend possibly."

"Was that all or was something else on your mind?"

"No that was all but let me ask you how are you and Bella doing together?"

"We are great man. You know she told me about her not being able to have kids."

"Holy shit really? And what did you say to that."

"I told her it didn't matter to me as long as I had her at the end of the day we would figure it out."

"Wow I am glad she told you. Bella has never done that before. I mean Jaimie and Kat know and our family of course but she has never told a _'boyfriend'_ not that she had a lot of those."

"Emmett when you and Leah were telling me about her being the last Swan female was that about her inability to have kids?"

"Yes I mean even if she could have them naturally which she can't…" I didn't like him talking like that at all.

"Stop Emmett. Please don't say those things about her. I will tell you what I told her and that is; the medical field has made many advancements and it may just be a possibility for our future.

I love your sister very much too much to not try and give this to her if it is what she wants. That decision will have to wait though because right now we need to focus on us."

"You love her?"

"Out of everything I just said was that all you heard? To answer you, without question yes I do. I love her with my very soul."

"That is excellent I am happy for you Ed."

"Uh, thanks." He laughed but we continued to talk. After heading back inside I went to make us something to eat. Ben and Jasper showed up just as Emmett finished our breakfast dishes.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked letting them in.

"Not much we were just going over a few things and had some questions?"

"Sure Jazz." Emmett joined us in the living room and together we answered their questions as best as we could.

Then Emmett started talking about what we should do on May 5th as the club would be closed. Boot leg canyon it sounded like a good time to me.

I never heard the door open but when Bella spoke my eyes immediately found her. _'DAMN'_ her hair was all stuck to her neck from sweating and she had on this little work out suit that was plastered to her body because of said sweat.

She was a hot fucking mess in the best sense of those words. Fuck I wanted to make her sweat like that. She went to shower and I followed minutes later.

As much as I wanted to join her in the bathroom I didn't. I sat my ass on the bed and waited again trying to will away my hard on.

I was just getting it under control when Bella walked out in a towel. I growled. A fucking small towel. Yeah not gonna lie I was hard as hell in the blink of an eye.

I beckoned her to me and she came. I sat her across my legs and attacked her mouth because I could not help myself.

When I finally released her lips I told her about waking without her. _'I was too cute' _to bad I still didn't like it but she agreed not to do it again.

30minutes was all we had so we made the most of our time. When her towel fell away it gave me glorious access to her perfect breasts and I could no longer not touch her.

Her moan caused us both to laugh but I loved to hear her make them regardless. After seeing Bella off I ate a sandwich Emmett made for me. Emmett opted to get his tattoo done on Saturday instead of today because he said no one would know the difference.

I gobbled down my food then went back to our room. The directions for the hair color seemed simple enough so I proceeded to color my hair. Once done I went back downstairs and decided to watch some T.V. Emmett joined me after an hour or so.

"Happy Gilmore, dude I figured you more the documentary type."

"Not always Em I can do stupid too."

"Hey I'm not stupid."

"I know I am just fucking with you. We can watch something else if you want."

"No this is good besides I love to watch him and Bob Barker fight." Big Daddy came on right after Happy Gilmore then 50 first dates.

"Shit I don't know if I could that. I mean that would be tough to love her knowing that she wouldn't know me."

"I guess but I would do it for Bella." Jazz came in with Ben again just before the movie ended and Emmett's stomach rumbled.

"I wish they would hurry up I am starving." We all agreed as it was getting late. Not 5minutes later the girls walked in together.

'_WOW'_ didn't even cover it. Heading right to Bella I had to touch her it had been a long and lonely day even with the guys here.

"Christ Bella you are beautiful. I prefer your natural color but even this dark blonde looks great on you."

"Thanks you don't think it's too much then?"

"No you look fantastic." It was the truth. I gave her a chaste kiss before Emmett again complained about food.

Dinner was good and I could have cared less about the belly dancers. Especially with Bella sitting right next to me. After eating our fill we left for home stuffed and dog ass tired.

Sleep took me to dream land quickly after a little conversation and some sensual groping.

Dreams are great until you wake up alone with half the bed cold. I can't believe she did it again, was all I could think as I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

I must have looked pissed when Bella walked in a minute later and I was. Stupid I know considering she was carrying coffee which meant she hadn't left but it still didn't stop my snide comment or me pouting like a 5year old about her not waking me.

Her gentle voice calling me _'honey'_ brought me out of my stupor. I pulled her to me and kissed her silly before apologizing for my pity party.

A few kisses and a shower later I exited the bathroom feeling refreshed and relaxed. Bella was staring again with a glassy look in her eyes. It took a few seconds to get her attention but damn it was good for my ego that I could do that to her because she did the same thing to me.

Their costumes were really…uh small_. 'Didn't cover much, no shit'_

Perfect I might have to poke out some eyes I could just see it now. Ha _'see'_ she wants me to not think about it, what a joke. I did agree to not letting anyone get close to her or any of the girls for that matter.

I hoped for a grope fest but she had to work, too bad. I couldn't believe so many of us were going to Boot leg canyon but the more the merrier I guess.

Of course I wanted to share a room how could she think otherwise was beyond me. I kissed her quickly but thoroughly before heading to the kitchen for another cup of much needed coffee.

Emmett, Alice, Emily, Angela, Ben and Jazz were all sitting at the island talking.

"Morning Ed you feel like doing some sightseeing with us today?"

"Thanks Emmett but no I will wait for Bella if that's alright."

"Sure no problem we will see you later then. Tell Bella we will be back by 2."

"Yep I will, have fun." They all left and I picked up my laptop off the table and checked my own email. After answering a few I went straight to my ITunes. Jasper forced me to listen to country music on the way here. I mean it's not that I despise it I just don't want to hear about broken hearts all the time.

I however did discover a few that I really liked and I needed them on my IPod to play for Bella sometime soon. By the time I had added all the new songs it was 11:00 and too quiet for my taste.

I flopped on the couch and mindlessly looked for something to watch. I caught the last 30 or so minutes of Shawshank Redemption then started channel surfing.

Bella was like a damn ninja with her stealth as she managed to sneak up on me. I retaliated by pulling her over the back of the couch and onto me right where she belonged.

After a few kisses a short chat and some flattery on my part we left to get something to eat. Lunch was great but the company was endlessly better.

When I asked her to meet my parents I couldn't believe she thought I wouldn't want her to. I wanted nothing more than for them to meet and I knew my parents would just love her.

We got home just before 2 and everyone else was just exiting their vehicle. The ladies all took off inside while we men did the manly thing and trailed right behind them.

"Hey Edward we need to leave shortly to pick up the cars."

"Ok Emmett whenever you're ready." Leah had just entered and said she would give us a lift so right back out we went.

I had no idea what kind of cars we were getting until we pulled up to the Audi dealership_. 'Sweet'_ we said goodbye and thank you to Leah as she speed off.

"So Emmett do we get to pick or are they already picked out for us?"

"No you can choose any for you and Bella I am getting the Q7 though."

"Excellent I already know what I want." And I did, the new R8 would be perfect for Bella and I. Once all the paperwork was signed we walked to our cars and I watched Emmett drool over the new coupe.

By the time we got back it had only been a little over an hour. I didn't even say hi to anyone I just went to our room.

Fuck me, my girl is so hot. Her contacts will take some getting used to just like her hair. I loved the way she smelled. She could sing? Of course she could. I hope she is good I would hate to have to tell her she sucked but I would be honest with her.

Bella kicked me out of the bathroom so I figured I should get myself ready for tonight. I choose black slacks with a charcoal gray shirt and black silk skinny tie.

I could feel her eyes on me and I knew she was staring again and it made me smile. A mini skirt she was trying my patience but I agreed not to take my gun.

Once in the garage I watched Bella stroke the car and I almost lost it because I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The traffic wasn't too terribly bad but we were cutting it close.

I eyeballed everyone in the room while Bella and Tanya talked but I never took my hands off Bella. I looked to Emmett as a group walked in and he gave me a slight nod.

These people some of them at least were who we were after. I would need to keep a close eye on them.

I only half listened to the owners words as he spoke. I was trying to match names and faces to what we had. Soon Tanya took his place and when she finished Bella took my arm leading the way to the bar.

Knowing that we needed to stay focused I ordered us waters from the blonde bimbo of a bartender who showed a little too much interest if you asked me.

Emmett was easy enough to spot so that's where we went. I sat next to him so that we could speak quietly.

"So Emmett I spotted a few I knew how about you man?"

"Yeah me to but I am not sure about the woman with black hair or the read head. I have never seen them before. For that matter I do not know who the 3 men are."

I agreed because I didn't know them either. Bella leaned into me as the first group took the stage. This really wasn't my kind of thing so just pressed my face into her neck and breathed her in.

I felt her giggle against my lips as I pressed them just under her ear. The second group was just as bad as the first in my opinion. _Check Us Out_ actually sang and I hoped Bella was better than that.

The girls left to go change and I was left with Emmett. A few groups walked by our table and tried to get our attention but they were shit out of luck there.

Legs that's all I saw at first when Bella's group, LALA took the stage. Can you say instant boner. I stood and started moving slowly as they took their places.

When Bella sang her first note my heart stopped. Her voice was that of an angel. The beat picked up and so did my heart rate. Need, want, passion, love and hunger ran through my body so fast I couldn't decide what I wanted more.

Making my way to her simply because I had to. She was a siren and all mine. I watched her sing and dance around the stage but when she dropped her jacked all I wanted to do was cover her up.

Emmett grabbed my shoulder and gave it a knowing squeeze. A standing ovation they deserved nothing less. I was so proud of her of them but I almost felt possessed. As soon as they left the stage I could breathe normally again.

"Dude I don't know if I can do this, I mean watch her do that."

"I feel your pain bro but you have to get it together because she won't put up with that kind of shit I am telling you now."

"I know she won't but don't worry I will figure it out man." He gave my shoulder a slap then went back to the table. I composed myself as best as I could then followed.

Leah, Emily and Alice joined us shortly after but no Bella.

"Where is Liz?" Leah leaned over and whispered,

"Irena stopped her because Alec Volturi wanted to speak to her." I nodded in understanding but searched her out until I spotted her.

Almost 10minutes later my eyes followed her until she was back at our table. I knew better than to say anything because I still wanted to cover her up even though she had changed.

I was watching every male in the club to make sure they stayed away. _'Alec'_ fucker. Oops didn't mean to let that slip out. Thank god for Emmett's stomach and his constant need for food.

Now was my chance to be alone with Bella. We needed to go now I couldn't wait a second longer. The whole ride back to the house I kept going over what to say to her only all I could focus on was my need to touch her.

I wanted her so badly I felt like a ticking bomb with sweaty palms to boot. Pulling her out of the car I trudged into the house bolting the door after us then did the same in our room.

I had to kiss her and show her what she did to me because I was losing my control, I could feel it slipping from my grasp with every step I took.

I pinned Bella to the door with my body then kissed her with all the raw emotion I was currently feeling. When she pushed me away I knew I fucked up somewhere somehow just by her expression. Then she erupted like a fucking volcano.

Her eyes were liquid fire and her voice which was usually soft but slightly husky was now spewing venom. Damn what did I do? What could I do? Nothing but hang my head in shame because she was correct.

I felt so…so utterly clueless as I looked into her eyes trying to let the regret I felt for what I had done show through. I am not sure what Bella saw but she froze in place and wore a blank expression on her beautiful face.

I watched helplessly as tears began streaking down her face. I called her name several times before I saw recognition in her eyes. Reaching out to her as she wiped her tears fear gripped me as she backed away.

Bella, her name fell from my lips in a chocked whisper. I was not prepared for her next words and I gripped my chest as it felt too tight while she spoke.

'_Get her stuff? Was she leaving me? I don't think I could bear it; she was ending us before we even started. How could this be?'_

She thought I would break up with her? NEVER! Oh god what have I done, I screamed at myself in my mind while trying to pull my own hair out.

My entire fault, it's all my fault. She had to listen, I had to make her see; make her understand even if I had to beg. I needed her and was incomplete without her. She agreed to let me explain myself so I got my thoughts in order then began.

I told her everything from the time she walked out on to the stage to the second she started singing. I told her how sexy she was and how much I wanted her.

I explained about my keeping quiet and how intense my emotions and feelings for her truly were. I told her my thoughts about taking her in the club where everyone would then know she was mine.

I wanted her to be cherished so I could not let that be our first time. I didn't even get to finish my next sentence before she was in my arms with her body wrapped around mine.

Bella asked the craziest questions ever; was I breaking up with her? _'She was insane I planned to marry her one day.'_

Did I like the show? _'Fuck I loved the show.'_

Did I want to ravage her_? 'So very much'_

And now? _'Yes please but…'_

I ultimately wanted our first time to be something neither one of us would forget, ever. When Bella asked, no told me to make love to her I did not need to be told twice but she never gave me the chance to say anything.

Bella's lips consumed mine as I walked us to our bed for what promised to be the best night of our lives…

_**A/N I am sorry this took so long but it was 25 pages and like 46 written because I am old school and need to write it all down first in case I need to make changes. I hope to have the next chapter up by Saturday but no promises.**_


	56. Chapter 55

**SM owns all**

**OUR REAL FIRST TIME 55**

Edward walked us to the bed and gently laid me down. Eager fingers pulled my shirt off then my skirt. As I lay there in only my bra and panties Edward stood and looked me over.

"I have never seen a sight more beautiful than you."

I had nothing to add so I decided to help him out of his clothes as well. I stared into his eyes as I eased each button free from its bindings including the one on his pants,

Once his clothing hit the floor I pulled him onto the bed with me, still in his boxers I straddled his waist. I kissed his forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose and chin before planting my lips on his.

Edward's hands started at my hips but quickly moved up my ribs and then the sides of my breasts. He reached behind me and suddenly my bra was gone.

I was flipped onto my back while Edward hovered over me. He returned the favor kissing all over my face but not my lips. His lips ghosted down my neck to my collar bone causing me to moan happily.

"Bella"

"Edward"

"Is this okay Bella, we can stop at any time."

"No I don't want to stop but I need you to know that it's been a long time since I have done this. And even then it was only with one person, I don't want to disappoint you."

'_That dream I had still caused me anxiety though it seemed silly now. The fear of disappointing him was so real for me even now.'_

"Silly woman don't you know how much I love you. The only way I would be disappointed was if you didn't enjoy it. This right here is just you and me there is no rushing we will take our time. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds perfect, thank you and I love you to."

So we took our time exploring each other's bodies. I have no idea how long we touched and teased before the remainder of our clothes disappeared.

I held my breath as Edwards hand descended slowly down my body. I keep myself neatly groomed but what if he didn't like it? Apparently my fear was unjustified because Edward never hesitated in his exploration not even for a second.

My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it headed south on his glorious body only to discover him hot and heavy in my hand. His skin felt like silk against my palm.

My hand came nowhere near closing around him all I could think was; he is fucking huge and it that gonna really fit in me?

Edward's lips never left my skin as he sucked, licked and nibbled every inch of flesh he could reach.

I stroked him gently from base to tip then back down again. The grunts and growls that came from his mouth only spurred me on. I completely froze on an upstroke when I felt his fingers running a path up and down my pussy.

I moaned his name as his fingers make contact with my swelling and throbbing clit. I released him and sucked in a stuttering breath as one of his long digits circled my opening.

I had not realized my eyes were closed until Edward said my name. I opened them only to be met with his questioning ones. I nodded giving him the ok to continue.

My hips bucked as he eased his finger inside me. I could feel myself constricting around him. Grabbing a handful of his hair I forced his lips to mine.

While we kissed every time his tongue pushed against mine he would plunge his finger into me. He kept pushing it in only to pull it out to spread my juices from my entrance to my clit then back again. His slow pace was killing me. I sucked his tongue hard into my mouth before releasing it.

"God Edward I need more, please."

Another finger was added, again without hesitation. This time though he didn't pull them out. Edward flipped his hand over palm up and I could feel his fingers flex inside me. His curled fingers found my g-spot on the first pass and a shiver ran up my spine.

"Bella, do you still want more?"

"Fuck yes Edward I am so close."

His thumb pressed firmly to my clit as his fingers fucked me showing no mercy for my shaking body. My hips rose off the bed to meet his hand causing a deeper penetration.

"I feel you getting closer my love."

"Ed…I…gonna…"

His lips hovered over my left nipple flicking it with his tongue teasing me.

"Give it to me Bella, cum for me, cum NOW!" He not so gently bit down on my nipple at the same time I obeyed his command.

I exploded screaming his name as colored spots flashed before my eyes. Edward kept pumping in and out in and out drawing every ounce of my orgasm from my body.

When he finally withdrew his fingers I watched excitedly as he brought them to his mouth then sucked them clean. He hummed while his eyes rolled back into his head and his eye lids closed.

"Fuck Bella the taste of your essence is like ambrosia on my tongue."

'_How do you respond to that? Yeah I got nothing either.'_

So I pulled him down to taste for myself. My tongue licked his lips first before diving in to sample myself. My juices didn't seem so bad especially when combined with Edward's unique flavor. It was slightly tart a little musky with a sweet finish. Hum I was like a fine wine.

We kissed and Edward ground his hardened cock against all the right places until I could take no more.

"Edward I need you."

"Bella are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes just please go slow."  
>"I promise but please tell me if I hurt you."<p>

"I promise"

He brought my right leg up and bent it to spread me further open for him. With his cock in hand he made several passes up and down my dripping core.

I watched him take a deep breath before slightly pushing his engorged tip into me.

'_Stretching, burning, tingles I could feel it all'_

I moved my left leg out more to accommodate his hips better and give him easier access. Ever so gradually he pushed in inch by glorious inch. Suddenly he stopped, let out a shaky breath and focused on my face.

"Hold on to me tight Bella this might hurt a little."

I wrapped my arms under his taking hold of his broad shoulders. Squeezing them tight I prepared myself as best as I could for what was to come.

"Try and relax baby don't tense up on me now."

Edward calling me baby relaxed me immediately but when he kissed me I practically dissolved into a puddle. Apparently that was what he was waiting for.

With one flex of his hips he propelled forward with force and entered me with a loud groan until he was in as far as he could go.

"Holy shit!" I yelled when his body was flush with mine. Stretched did not even begin to explain how I felt at this moment. I am not sure there was even a word in the dictionary that could describe how I was feeling.

"Bella are you all right?" Edward's eyes look frightened as he stared into mine.

"I am fine Edward. More than fine, please just give me a minute."

He began kissing me; my lips my neck and my ear without moving the lower half of his body. However when he bent down to my breasts it caused his waist to flex upwards and his cock rubbed me just right. I moaned loudly. Like the wanton hussy I apparently was.

"Fuck Edward you have to move now. I need to feel you moving with me."

He moved slowly at first to make sure I was okay and boy was I. I could feel him everywhere. I never felt something so right before. My hands roamed his body touching him all over. I loved holding his ass feeling it flex with every movement he made. Edward continued at a pace that had us both breathing hard.

"Bella you feel so incredible, I can't even describe it to you."

"I feel the same way Edward." Edward pulled away from me and I pouted. He chuckled then sat back on his knees and took hold of my hips.

"Bella I am not going to last very much longer." I was about to tell him not to worry but all coherent thought left my brain when he lifted my hips and plunged back into me.

This position changed the angel of his thrusts causing him to go deeper and hit my spot at the same time. I was panting, pulling my hair and I swear I was speaking in tongues.

"Fuck Bella, that's it baby. Damn you feel so fucking good." He was panting too and I noticed him glistening with sweat when I opened my eyes.

"Shit Edward I'm Cumming, please cum with me."

"I'm right there baby let go for me."

Again I obeyed him. This time however I could feel myself squeezing his cock at it grew inside me. We yelled each other's names as we climaxed together. Both of us falling over the proverbial cliff together, was more intense than I could have ever imagined.

Edward literally collapsed on top of me and I held him close. After a few minutes our breathing had calmed down enough for Edward to move. He ever so carefully pulled out of me. I felt the loss instantly and almost wished he could always stay there.

"Christ all mighty Edward, I had no idea…"

**A/N I am really so sorry for the delay there have been a few family problems that I wont bore you with but please know that I do plan on trying to catch up with posting in the next few weeks to come. I hope you can be patient with me. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
